A Dream Come True
by Cassidious
Summary: Cassie embarks on being a new Creative team member that travels with the talent. Will she live up to expectations or will she crash and burn? Maybe find love...Rated M for language and possibly other things ;)
1. Chapter 1

Cassie sat in a chair in some random office building. She was also very, very nervous. Her right leg kept bopping up and down, her folder sitting on her lap did the same. She chewed at her fingernails, looking around the sitting area.

There were a few people sitting around, who looked calm. She didn't understand how they could be. This was a very important day for one of them. She noticed that all of them, even the few woman that sat there, were in suits, binders sitting in their laps full of papers.

Cassie looked down at her folder. It didn't have as much as the binders.

"Crap." She looked at her fem-rocker look. Skin tight leather pants and a black tank that fell into a v-neck with some silver sparkle. She clicked her studded echo heels on the floor. "A big crap," she said.

Nervous may be an understatement.

"Taylor Johnson," the secretary, who sat at a desk in front of a large door, broke the silence of the room. "The board will see you now." She went back to fidgeting on her computer.

Taylor stood up, fixing his tie. He smiled, nodded at the secretary, and headed into the room on the other side of the door.

WWE was looking for a new on the road Creative team member. Stephanie would be taking the head creative role, so she wouldn't be on the road as much to fill people in.

Cassie, felt she was perfect for the job. She knew the company. She watched every Raw, every Smackdown, every PPV. She even found streams to their development territories, watching a lot of the young talent. Ever since she could comprehend what was going on on tv, she followed the WWE. She still never missed anything. She knew the current roster, every single one of them and their move-sets.

She had moved down to Florida and quickly got into Full Sail University for the fact that NXT broadcasted from the school. Within a few months she got an internship and worked under Dusty Rhodes as creative. She thought working with him would get a foot in the door on getting a job with WWE.

Right now, not so much.

She turned to the woman next to her. She looked like she was in her late thirties. Cassie was only 25.

"So," Cassie said to her. "How long have you been a fan?"

The woman turned to face her, a smug look on her face.

"I'm not."

"Oh," Cassie gave her a confused look. "So you don't know anything about the story lines going on?"

"No why would I? They aren't going to hire a fan. Fans are totally biased."

"Well, wouldn't a non fan be more biased? You are just going to follow what everyone else says instead of giving good ideas…"

The woman snorted, turning away. She got up and moved from her seat to another one.

"Ok, pinched a nerve," Cassie said leaning back.

The office door opened, and out walked that Taylor guy.

"That wasn't even 15 minutes," Cassie thought looking at her watch. The guy stomped off, holding his binder by his side. His smile turned into a very angry frown.

"Amanda Connor," the secretary said. The woman that Cassie had been talking to stood up, a confident smirk on her face. Amanda looked at Cassie. "The board will see you now."

"Of course they will," she flipped her hair over her shoulder, turning towards the door.

Cassie rolled her eyes. Nothing like walking into an office with too much confidence. Cassie closed her eyes, remembering what Stephanie told her.

_'Keep eye contact. It's always Mr. McMahon, never Vince. Also, the board is never wrong, even when they are…"_

The words kept replaying and replaying.

The door opened again and the woman walked out crying. She ran, hoping no on would see her.

"Rebecca White," the secretary said. The next woman stood up heading to the room. Cassie tried to relax herself as she noticed each person staying in the room less and less.

"Cassandra Scott…"

Cassie jumped at her name, looking at the secretary.

"The Board will see you now."

"Uh right," she hesitated for a second. The remainder of the people turned to look at her.

She stood up rather quickly, almost loosing her folder. She caught it at the last minute. She sighed as she started walking to the door.

She grabbed the door knob, taking a huge breath in. She sat for a second, exhaling as she turned the knob and opened the door. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She turned to the table, a bit shocked only to see 4 people sitting on the opposite side. The board was made up of 10.

The table was long. It reminded Cassie of Apprentice with Donald Trump.

Vince McMahon sat on the tallest chair, in the middle. To his left were David Kenin (Board Member) and Eric Pankowski (Senior VP, Creative & Development).

To Vince's right was Stephanie (Board Member and Creative Executive Officer). She gave Cassie a thumbs up.

Cassie slightly smiled.

"Please have a seat Ms. Scott," Vince said looking at some papers.

Cassie quickly sat across from Vince, placing her folder on the table.

"What is that?" Eric asked.

"Oh this," Cassie placed her hand on it. "Ya know, the usual," Cassie looked at him. "Resume, certain things from my portfolio…"

"Portfolio?"

"Uh yeah. Some ideas I jot down after watching shows. Some short stories, some drawings…"

"This is a creative interview," David said. "Not drawing class."

Cassie sat up in her chair.

"That's right Mr. Kenin," she turned from Eric to David. "However, drawings tell as much of a story as me writing it down on paper. In order for the artist to create art, they must have some sort of feeling behind it and I don't think feelings come out of thin air. They come from something happening to a person. Do you think Picasso or even Michael Angelo just thought of their work on a whim?"

Stephanie smiled.

"I never thought of it that way. Learn something new everyday," David jotted somethings down on paper.

"Even so," Eric started again. "Don't people interpret art differently? So the story wouldn't be the same for everyone."

"Of course, but that's with everything in the world. It's a way of life."

"How do you think fans interpret our art?" Stephanie spoke up. "Our life?" The two females made eye contact.

"Which demographic would you like me to base that on?"

"Overall."

"Well," Cassie placed her hands in her lap, looking up slightly to think. "The fans who show up to the arena, follow the story lines. They tend to like them a lot and think they are great. The fans that are home watching, I've noticed not so much. So I give it a 30/70 good bad interpretation."

"The 30 being bad?"

"No the 70 being bad…"

The three members eyes grew wide. What the hell was this girl talking about.

"70?" Eric asked.

"Yes."

"I really hope you have an explanation for that," David said.

"Don't get me wrong," Cassie waved her hands in front of her. "There are some really excellent story lines going on right now, but everything else is just wrong. I understand that the company is appealing to more of a PG rating and thinking about children and anti bullying, but there are heel fans. Watching faces win week in and week out bores those fans to death…"

"Faces don't always win," Eric came to creative's defense.

"Wade Barrett prime example. This is his third time around as Intercontinental Champion correct?" They nodded their heads. "When has he won a match that wasn't against a jobber?"

"He won after Wrestlemania," Stephanie said.

"Yes he did in a really strong match. He won the belt back from The Miz, but he lost in a really crappy match at Wrestlemania. Before that he hadn't won a match at all unless there was a DQ. Now, I haven't seen him win at all. What's the point of having him Champion, if all you are doing is killing his character."

The room became silent as some realization fell on the board members.

"Seeing Cena, Sheamus, and Orton win all the time is great for the kids, but that older group of fans, you guys aren't pleasing."

"Well I guess that it's important to know that this isn't a demographic talent meeting," Vince shut the folder and leaned forward on the table. "Do you think that because you are one of the top interns and my daughter took a liking to you, you were just going to waltz in here and get the job?"

"Absolutely not sir…"

"You can't even get dressed properly for a corporate job."

"I…"

"I saw and read your resume. The men and woman before you are more qualified for this job. What makes you think you are?"

"I…"

"And please, no sob story."

"DAD!" Stephanie shot him a glare.

Cassie broke eye contact for the first time. She looked down at the table. She said way to much of her own opinion. She cursed herself in her head. She didn't know what to say. Compared to everyone there, she knew she wasn't qualified for the job. There were so many things that she didn't do that were in the job credentials. She just wanted a shot.

Her head shot up as something the woman out there had said to her. _I've screwed up so far, why not screw up some more._

Stephanie and Vince bickered back and forth. Cassie sat back up, holding her head high.

"I'm not qualified," she said. The room became silent for a few seconds.

"What?" Vince turned to her.

"I'm not qualified. You know that, I know that." She pointed at his folder. "Everything that's in there, is in here," she pointed at hers. "The men and woman out there have binders full of degrees, resumes, and most likely letters of recommendations. They could probably run circles around me with all the schools they graduated from or how smart they are. That's my fault. I ran into a bump and didn't know what I wanted to do, but I had a conversation with one of the woman out there and you know what she told me?"

The board members leaned in slightly wanting to hear.

"She told me she wasn't a fan of the product. She has no idea what story lines are going on. Heck, she probably couldn't name any of the wrestlers besides John Cena. Isn't there something wrong with that? Isn't there something wrong with hiring somebody who knows nothing about the product?"

Stephanie smiled leaning back in her seat. _Well I'll be damned, she turned this in her favor._

"I understand that I don't have the television experience you guys call for, but that's why I jumped on a chance to intern with NXT. Those clowns out there may have the experience, but I have something none of them can touch. I have 18 years of watching this company grow. I have a favorite match, a favorite era, a favorite wrestler. When it comes to this company," she pointed at the table. "This company has been my life. It took me a year to decide, but I knew this is where I want to end up. When I was a kid I wanted to be a superstar, but I know that I'm more for the behind the scenes. I don't want to work anywhere else.

And I refuse to come here and not be myself. If I were to lie and be this prim and proper person, and down the road not live up to that? I refuse to lie. I'm far from perfect, Mr. McMahon. I'm going to screw up and make mistakes, but I am telling you, you need to hire more people like me. If you keep hiring writers who know nothing of the company, the fans will notice and they will stop showing up. I believe in my heart that I can stop that from happening. It may take some time to fix somethings, but I'm willing to take that time for this company."

The room fell into silence. Stephanie gave Cassie a hidden thumbs up. Cassie didn't smile, but kept her eye contact with Vince. He was the one that she needed to impress.

"Alright," Vince said. "We'll call you when we make a decision," he stood up.

"Thank You," Cassie stood up. Mr McMahon held out his hand. Cassie shook it, a slight smile on her lips. She then shook everyone else's hands.

She grabbed her folder and then walked to the door. She opened it, stepping out into the brightly lit room. She closed the door behind her, letting out another deep breath.

"Congratulations."

Cassie turned to the secretary.

"You've been in there the longest. Bobby McCans?"

Cassie grinned and rushed out of the waiting area. She walked to the elevator, getting into one that just opened up. She rode it down to the main floor, and proceeded out of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is Chapter 2. I really hope who is reading is enjoying it so far...not that much is actually happening. Don't worry, it will get better. Sorry if this chapter is boring. I wanted a filler before Cassie starts working. I didn't want to jump in to fast. I don't own anything except any OCs.**

* * *

Cassie checked her phone for the 10th time within a 15 minute span while she was at work. Just like the previous times, there were no new messages. No new phone calls.

Cassie sighed as she dropped her phone in her front pocket of her red apron. She was hoping to hear from somebody by now. She was now assuming the worst.

She cleaned up the spilt suntan that a customer had dropped over the floor. She really needed to get out of retail. Dealing with people on a daily basis doing things she asked them not to do, was not where she wanted to end up in life. She put the remaining bottles that weren't broken back on the shelf. She then started to fix it up to make it look nice.

"How's it going?" A blonde walked up to her, also wearing a red apron over her clothes.

"Uh," Cassie looked up to her. She leaned against the aisle shelving. "It's going? Why do you always ask me that?"

The woman shrugged her shoulders.

"Start of a conversation. Is it ok to have a conversation with my roommate?"

Cassie chuckled, shaking her head. She stood up, keeping up with her work.

"Have you heard anything yet?"

"Not yet Amanda."

"Maybe you should call."

"Mr. McMahon said he would call when they made a decision."

"Yeah," Amanda rolled her eyes. "So does every other job in the world. What do you do? You call back a few days down the road to make them know you are interested."

"I didn't call here."

Again Amanda rolled her eyes.

"That's because you were transferred here from Jersey. We had to hire you," she looked at her nails.

"Are you complaining?"

"Yes," Amanda smiled up at her.

"That's not very nice. I'll remember that when I'm cooking dinner tonight."

"What are you making again?"

"Chicken Tacos."

"Lemonade chicken?" Amanda looked at her excitedly.

"Yes."

"God I love you! I'm so happy we hired you!"

Cassie laughed, shaking her head at her friend. The both of them could have their bi-polar moments, but Amanda was something else.

Cassie pulled out her phone again, thinking that she felt it went off.

"Cell phone off the floor now!" Their manager had walked up to them. Cassie despised her with a passion.

"I may get a call from the job interview I went to this morning."

"I don't care. You aren't allowed to have your phone on the sales floor."

"Wilma relax. This could be a big break for her. This is really for her future…"

"Again I say I don't care. It clearly states in the rule book no cell phones. When you started working here you signed a paper saying you will follow by the rules."

"I understand that but…"

"But nothing. Now go put your cell phone away, or leave the building."

Amanda's mouth fell open, shocked. Never once out of the 3 years she worked at the store, did Wilma ever act like this.

"Seriously?" Cassie asked.

"Seriously, and you won't be allowed back."

"You do realize we are talking about the WWE calling me for a job right? Vince McMahon will call me for a job. I can't just let that go to voice mail."

"Well then, I guess it's, oh what do they say to their fired talent?" Wilma looked up in thought. "Oh," she looked at Cassie smirking. "Good luck on your future endeavors."

Cassie stood there, looking at her boss. They never really liked each other. Cassie was a good worker and was always praised by the other managers. She was also a lot smarter than Wilma.

"Ya know what, fine," she untied her apron in the back. She took out her cell phone and her little notebook that she kept for ideas. "Seeing that you want me gone so badly," she grabbed the front of the apron, and yanked it over her head. She then shoved it into Wilma's arms. "I quit. Send my last check to my house," she shoved past her boss. "Oh and Wilma?" The two turned to face each other. "Fuck you." Cassie continued to walk towards the back, hearing Wilma flip out on the floor.

She quickly clocked out, and got her bag from her locker. She gave her goodbyes to the co workers that she would miss. She walked out of the store and heading towards her truck.

"Where do you think you are going?!"

She turned to see Amanda running towards her.

"Uh, shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

"Fuck this place. They want to pull that sort of crap. Let's go get food," Amanda climbed into her truck.

"Uh, sure," Cassie smiled at the weird turn of events.

"Let's celebrate!" Amanda pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels. The two girls sat at their kitchen table, food everywhere.

"For what exactly?" Cassie threw some food on the floor for her German Shepherd to eat.

"Getting out of that hell whole," Amanda grabbed two small glasses. She poured the whiskey in each, and handed Cassie one. "Cheers to new beginnings," they held their glasses up to each other, clinking them together. They each took about a shots worth of whiskey from the glass. "Gah, straight gasoline," Amanda frowned.

"It tastes delicious," Cassie smiled holding the glass to her cheek. "Oh you're my best friend…"

"Aw thank you," Amanda smiled at her.

"No not you. Jack is…"

"That hurts." Cassie finished up the remainder of the her glass. She held it out to Amanda. "Good god woman. You drink this shit like water," Amanda poured her another glass.

"Yes I do," Cassie took another sip. "You do realize," she put her glass on the table. "We are royally fucked if I don't get this job."

"You are going to get the job so shut up. If anyone is fucked, I am. You get the job, I'm here on my own with Cali." The dogs ears perked up hearing her name. "And I'm jobless."

"Well that's your own fault missy."

"Bah humbug," Amanda took a sip.

Cassie gave her a confused look, but laughed. Her roommate was so random sometimes.

The two girls jumped when they hear Yoda's voice coming from Cassie's phone. She grabbed it, her eyes slightly widening as she read who was calling her.

"It's Stephanie," she said, looking up at her roommate.

"Well answer it," Amanda crossed her legs.

"What if I didn't get it?"

"How are you going to know if you don't answer the damn phone?"

Cassie looked back down at the phone.

"Oh damn," Amanda grabbed the phone. She waved her hand, answering the phone. "This is Amanda answering Cassie's phone because she's a chicken shit…"

"Amanda!" She grabbed the phone and brought it to her ear. "Sorry Steph. She's very outspoken."

Amanda smiled. She took the glasses and went to refill them.

"Uh no?" Cassie said into the phone. "I don't have a reason to celebrate, why would I be celebrating?" She tapped her finger on her leg. The doorbell rang. "What are you talking about you got me a gift?" Cassie got up and went to the door. She opened it, Stephanie and Paul stood there, flowers and a bottle of whiskey. "Uh…"

Stephanie hung up her phone. The couple had huge smiles on their faces.

"Congratulations!" They both yelled out.

"For what exactly?" Cassie hung up her phone.

"Please tell me you're joking?" Paul asked.

"You have fallen out of love with Stephanie and have fallen in love with me?" She smiled. The two stared at her. "It was worth a shot."

"You got the job moron," Amanda came up behind her making Cassie jump.

"Don't do that jackass," Cassie placed her hand on her chest.

"Well she is right. You are a moron," Paul teased.

"Didn't you loose to Lesnar, again?" Cassie shot back at him. Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"So are we going to sit out here all night, or are we going to celebrate our new addition to the WWE family?"

"I got the job?" Cassie asked.

"Yes you ass!" Stephanie laughed. "Why else would we be here?"

"Because you love me and enjoy my company?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"You wish," Paul said.

"Is he really hurt, or is that fake?" Cassie pointed at him and looked at Stephanie.

"Can we get back to the matters at hand?" Stephanie looked between the two. When they didn't say anything Stephanie continued. "Congratulations Cassie," she handed the younger a few pieces of paper. "You are now the new on road creative team member," Stephanie smiled at her.

Cassie took the papers, a looked at the top one. It was a letter from Vince himself. He was congratulating her, and giving what he expected of her. When she reached the bottom, she saw his signature. Her smile grew, reaching ear to ear. She looked back up at Stephanie and Paul.

"I got the job!?" She still questioned, but was excited. Both nodded their heads, smiling. Cassie turned to Amanda. "I got the job!" She yelled at with more conviction.

"Yeah ya did!" Amanda yelled back at her.

"I GOT THE JOB!" Cassie yelled again, the two woman jumping up and down hugging each other. "Oh my god!" Cassie stopped, running her hands through her hair. "I can't believe it…"

"Well believe it," Stephanie started again. "Although my father wished you had more television experience, he couldn't ignore the fact that you were the only one who could bring up the talent issues we have been having."

"Dude, I totally pulled that out of my ass…"

"Well it worked," Paul said. "And it's true."

"You will meet the main roster on Thursday. They will be here for a few house shows before they head to Georgia for Raw. Take the next few days and get everything situated her and with NXT. Come Thursday, you will officially be on the road with the roster," Stephanie explained.

"Fantastic," Cassie looked at the papers again. "Awesome. I can't wait," she again looked back up at Stephanie and Paul. "Now what?"

"Let us in you ass!" Paul yelled at her.

* * *

**So there we go. If you guys could, please review. I normally don't ask, but critics would really help me be better at this. Thanks so much. I'll try to keep the updates coming.**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY CHAPTER 3! Yeah I really didn't know where I wanted to go with this chapter. I guess just another filler until Cassie meets the roster. Sorry if this is short, but I plan for the next one to be long. Some of the wrestlers may seem out of character, but I do believe that they are completely different than their characters. Well some of them. Thank you to my one reviewer Moxie Steele. Happy that you are enjoying the story!**

* * *

Cassie was on her way to Tampa, going to the NXT Arena. It was going to be her last night working with the younger talent and all the staff. It made her really sad thinking about it.

Everyone was always really nice to her while she worked there, and she even made some friends within the talent. It was going to be hard to say good bye to them.

"Really hope I don't cry," she said as she turned up her radio. Stephanie and Paul had hung around the other night to fill Cassie in with some things that she needed to know about her first day.

The roster would be in a meeting where she will be introduced and they would talk about future story lines that were to lead up to Payback. Then when they were released, she had the entire time to get to know the roster.

She was nervous about that part. Yeah she knew a lot about the on screen characters, but she didn't know them off screen. She didn't want them to not like her. She wanted to make an impression on them. The WWE roster are her celebrities. She looked up to most of them and didn't want that image tarnished. It sucked when your heroes turned out to be assholes.

She pulled into the backstage parking area of the arena. She flashed a card to show that she worked there. She quickly parked, turning her truck off, and jumped out. She locked her car as she walked into the building. She checked her phone to see where Monty (Billy Gunn) told her where to meet Virgil (Dusty).

She thought that was a little weird that she needed to meet up with him, but she didn't think anything of it. Stephanie may have contacted him and said something. She also thought it was a bit weird that she hadn't seen anybody yet. Usually somebody was around for her to talk with.

She walked up to the conference room door that everyone always met in at some point in time. She opened the door, the lights turning on.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" A room full of staff yelled out along with the NXT roster. Cassie jumped.

"Holy Shit!" She hid behind the door. Her head stuck out as she saw everyone, gathered around a cake. "What the hell!?" She yelled at them. A few of them laughed.

"You jumped a mile high!" Tom (Baron Corbin) laughed out. "That was awesome! Do it again!"

"Shut up you ass!" Cassie yelled back at him. "Remind me to tell people to never surprise me ever again." She came out from behind the door, and walked more into the room.

"Did you really think that we wouldn't celebrate?" Saraya (Paige) came up to her, throwing her arm around Cassie's shoulders.

"Well not really. How do you guys even know?"

"Stephanie called Steve (FCW President) and explained everything to him."

"Unlike somebody who should have called," Steve said to her.

Cassie smiled, scratching her head.

"Yeah probably, but you love me soooo no hard feelings?"

"Of course."

Cassie looked down at the cake. It was a last minute thought, she could tell. It was a birthday cake, but she noticed that Happy Birthday was scrapped off and somebody with really bad writing wrote Congrats! In each corner stood one of her favorite wrestlers.

"Nice cake," Cassie teased.

"Only the best for you," Austin (Judas Devlin) said to her.

"Oh well that's comforting." Everyone laughed at her.

Everyone was enjoying the little make shift party before the show started. Nobody really touched the cake, not wanting to fill up on sugar before they wrestled. Most were sitting around stretching and enjoying the buffet of food sitting around.

"So how does it feel to be in the big leagues?" Tom asked Cassie.

"Well seeing that I haven't worked there yet, no idea," she took a sip of her iced tea.

"Ok, well how about knowing you are going to be working with the top people?"

"I don't think it's sunk in yet to be honest. I feel like it hasn't happened, that I didn't get the job."

"It probably will once you meet the roster," Saraya told her. "Once you see them it will all be real."

"Yeah maybe," Cassie sat back in her seat. "I'm nervous as hell to work with them though. I've watched some of them for years. What if I screw up?"

"Everyone screws up love," Saraya continued. "We even screw up."

"Yeah, but Vince wasn't really big on me. I'm sure he's waiting for me to fuck up somewhere down the road."

"Oh please," Tom got back into the conversation. "He waits for everybody to screw up. Trust me you'll be fine. Just make sure you be yourself and don't let them change you."

"Yeah," Austin jumped in. "You are really good at this. They won't get rid of you that easily once you start making the show better."

"Thanks guys," she smiled. "However, I won't be doing much for awhile. Stephanie told me they already have story lines that they don't want to touch right now. I'm more of the jobber writer," she laughed.

"Yeah and when the fans see how well the jobbers matches and feuds are, they'll change their minds."

"I sure hope so," Cassie looked over at the cake. "So am I allowed to take the toys home?"

Her friends looked at the cake and then back at her. They started laughing, shaking their heads.

"You are too much," Austin said.

Cassie pulled into her drive-way later that night. She really enjoyed her last NXT show. Everything seemed so perfect, and everyone was really happy that she got her dream job.

She was really going to miss everyone and made sure that they knew. Her parting words were that she hoped everyone kept in contact with her and she would do the same. Her few years at NXT she learned a lot and that was because they all were so open to her working there. She had told them that she couldn't wait to work with them again in the future when they started their WWE careers. She wasn't going to lie, she cried a little. She never really believed the whole co-workers being family thing. She thought that it was just something that everyone said to make work appealing.

How wrong she was. They did become sort of family to her. Everyone watched the other's back and made sure nothing was ever wrong. She was going to miss that, but hoped that it would be the same thing with the bigger roster.

She got out of her truck and went into the house. Amanda was already asleep. Cali ran up to her.

"Come on, let's go out." They quickly went to the back door. Cassie opened it and Cali ran out. Cassie sat on the back porch.

She was happy that she had yesterday to figure everything out with Amanda. Cassie would send her money to be able to have a house to come home to and to take care of Cali. The blonde helped her back up most of her clothes and everything that the younger needed for the road. They then spent the rest of the day not doing anything in particular. Amanda was sad to see her go, but was really happy for her friend.

Tomorrow was the big day. Cassie hoped that she didn't make an idiot of herself.

* * *

**Well there ya go. If anything is confusing let me know. I'll be happy to explain it now or in a later chapter. I'm hoping to have Chapter 4 up soon and also hoping that the dreaded Chapter 5 doesn't kill me like my other stories. o.O Oh an reviews are always nice :-D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay. I had some issues at home. So here is Chapter 4. I had fun writing the most random shit in this one. Also, I realized I have yet to describe what Cassie looks like -.- My bad. I will have random profile tid-bits in this and later chapters. Sorry about that. And sorry for putting the Wrestling Name next to the actual name of the wrestler. I have people reading this and they don't know the new generation of superstars, so I put them there so it's easier for them to look up said person. I feel like I had something else to say...maybe I'll remember later. Enjoy.**

* * *

Some of the roster made their way into the arena, to get ready to practice and meet VIP fans. There were a lot of new story lines that needed to be looked over and a lot of last minute changes.

"Oi!" Stephan (Sheamus) yelled as a group entered the locker room. "There's a sight for sore eyes," he said as Phil (CM Punk) walked over to him.

"That's a very American thing to say," Phil dropped his bag. "But, hey."

"What are ya doing here mate? Thought ya were taking time off?"

"I am, but there is this mandatory meeting apparently…"

"You got the message to?' Stu (Wade Barrett) asked putting his phone away in his bag.

"Yeah. Does anybody know what the hell it's for? Interrupting my vacation is a big no no!"

"Go over story lines," Cena (John Cena) yelled out form across the locker room, taking gear out of his bag. "And we are meeting the new on road Creative team member."

Phil rolled his eyes. He hated corporate.

"Oh fantastic," Phil clapped his hands. "just what we need, another suit wearing McMahon heart throb."

"Tell us how you really feel Brooks," Paul stood in the doorway of the locker room.

"I don't think you would really like that Paul," the straight edge saint smiled at him. Paul ignored him, not wanting to start a fight between him and the other man.

"I think we made a great choice in the new hire."

"I'm sure," Phil frowned.

Paul rolled his eyes. For not wanting to be judged, Phil was always the first to cast judgement.

"Everyone know where the meeting is?"

Everyone nodded their heads, not really paying any attention to Paul. He didn't mind. He did the same thing back when he was a part of the locker room.

"Alright, see you in a few." He walked out of the room, holding the door open for The Shield members. They walked in, walking over towards where Phil was sitting.

Colby (Seth Rollins) walked to an empty cubby hole, and threw his bag into it. The bag slammed hard, some of the roster turning towards the noise. He then walked back out of the locker room.

"And his problem is?" Phil asked turning to the other members of the team.

"Lesley brook up with him," Leati Joe (Roman Reigns) said pulling out his gear.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Decided she couldn't take the long distance anymore."

"We all know what that means," Jon (Dean Ambrose) said sitting on the bench, staring ahead of him. The other guys around him looked at him. He stayed silent, thinking about something.

"Jon!" Stu yelled at him.

"What!?" He turned to the Brit.

"We don't know what that means."

"She cheated on him."

Leati Joe rolled his eyes.

"That's just your assumption because you don't like her."

"She's a dumb cunt."

"Tell us how you really feel mate," Stephan added.

Cassie sat outside before the meeting. She felt sick to her stomach. She took some deep breaths in and then out. She fixed her black hair, changing from a pony tail to sloppy bun.

"Calm down Cassie. Everything will go perfectly. You will be fine," she kept saying to herself. It wasn't really helping her. If anything, it made her more nervous.

The door flew open. She jumped, ducking away from the door, almost landing in a slight anime style pose. Her arms covered her head, while her left leg was sort of in the air to block the door.

"I just don't get it Lesley! Yesterday you were so happy that I was coming home! You said you had plan something wonderful and now you lay this shit on me!" Colby walked out.

Cassie froze.

It was Seth Rollins standing in front of her. Seth. Rollins. Rollins, Seth. Seth Rollins, member of The Shield. He was standing right in front of her.

"So all those years in this relationship…..ALL those years committed, ends up with what?!" He yelled into his phone. Cassie didn't like that she was standing there, hearing something that wasn't meant for her to hear.

She didn't know what to do. She needing to head inside for the meeting, but he was blocking the doorway. She didn't want him to think that she was eavesdropping on him.

"I don't want to talk later Lesley. I want to talk now!" He stomped his foot, moving away from the door.

Cassie noticed that there was now enough room for her to get past him and into the building. She looked at Colby, and then back at the door.

She inched closer to the door as he yelled on the phone. She looked back at him, seeing he wasn't aping attention. She looked back at the door, inching closer.

Her hand was about to reach the door knob.

"What are you doing?"

She stopped, her arm stretched out, her right leg in from of the other.

"So close," she said, looking up and sideways, seeing him sating at her. "Uh," she looked at the door then back at him. "Going inside?"

"Fans aren't allowed in," he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not a fan. I work here."

"Really? Then where is your pass?" He left eyebrow raise slightly. Cassie stood up straight.

"Right here," she grabbed in front of her, only to grab nothing. She looked down, not seeing her pass. She must have forgotten it in the meeting room. "Ah crap," she sighed, her head bowing in defeat.

"Nice try. Here," he grabbed an old receipt from his pocket. He grabbed a pen from his opposite pocket that he always carried around. "For your troubles," he leaned the paper against his leg. He then signed his name. When he finished, he handed the paper to her. "Nice story to tell your friends," he then opened the door and walked back inside.

"Uh thanks?' She held the paper, and gave him a confused look as he left the area. The door shut behind him. She flipped over the receipt, being nosy. She saw that it was for flowers.

The slight urge of anger that she had felt, disappeared. She was feeling bad now. She hurried inside, trying to find him. She wanted to apologize. She really wasn't sure what for, but she felt like she needed to.

She turned down the hallway were the meeting was going to be held. She stopped suddenly, and quickly hid behind the crate. She stuck her head out slightly, seeing some of the roster hanging out before they were called in. She saw Colby talking to Jon and a few others.

"Some crazy fan was outside," he said explaining what had just happened outside.

Cassie snuck behind the crate again. Crazy? Is that how they were going to see her? She smirked as a thought popped in her head. She hurried into the room, through another door.

The roster moved into the room, dreading that hey had to be there. Most hated the story lines that were going on due to that they are unjustly written.

Now, they had another person to disagree with.

Some sat in chairs along a huge table. Paul, Stephanie and a third chair that was turned away from them, sat at the end of the table.

"Alright," Paul started, the room becoming silent of side chatter. "As you all know, our head of Creative has left us…"

"About time," Phil called out.

"So Stephanie will be leaving the on road team," he ignored Phil. "And we have been looking into people both here and in Connecticut. I feel, along with the board, that we have found the perfect fit."

Stephanie turned to the third chair, whispering something. She then turned the seat, spinning the front of the chair into view, Cassie proudly sitting there.

Colby's eyes widened as he recognized who she was.

"WWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEE! The chair spins!" Cassie grabbed the table to help her spin faster.

"So much fun!" She spun around a few times. She then grabbed the table again, coming to a complete stop. "Wait! Oh my God! Perfect setting!" She turned her chair away from the roster. "It's like Dr. Claw," she slowly spun her chair around, pretending to pet a cat. "I'll get you next time Gadget! Next time!" She yelled out in her best rendition of Dr. Claw's voice.

The roster was dumbfounded. Some of them looked away at each other, trying to say something, but the words just wouldn't come out. Others just stared at the strange woman.

Steph and Paul, however, were trying so hard to hold back their laughter. Paul balled up his hand into a fist and held it in front of his mouth. Stephanie kept biting her bottom lip.

Cassie began spinning the chair again, having a conversation with herself.

"I wonder if it's going to rain today. Sure looks like rain today. I don't know Watson. Seems to me it's going to be butterflies…" she looked up at the ceiling.

"So," Paul continued. "Some of you will have to wait, but others have the entire time during the show to introduce yourselves and for her to introduce herself."

"Art sure no carven, ghastly grim and ancient raven….NEVERMORE!" Cassie yelled out.

"now to story lines," Paul shifted some papers.

"Wait!" Aaron (Damien Sandow) yelled out. "may we address the issue of her acting all…all…" he searched for the right word.

"Crazy?" Stephanie's right eyebrow raised as she looked at Colby. He, being one of the few in a seat, sunk low in his chair.

"Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me in a rubber room. It had rats. I hate rats. They drive me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once…" she continued to repeat herself, looking around at nothing specific.

"Alright!" Paul busted out laughing. "Ok! I think they get it."

"Oh you are no fun," Cassie stopped spinning herself, laughing slightly. "I could have gone on for hours."

"Then we wouldn't get anything done."

"I think you scared the enough," Stephanie looked at her. Cassie looked at all the strange looks she was getting.

"Now that's what I call breaking the ice. But seriously," Cassie spun her chair. "This is a lot of fun."

Cassie sat at a table in catering. She had grab some food, and a tea which sat in front of her. Her phone went off. It was a text from Saraya wishing her good luck.

Cassie smiled and quickly texted back, _Thanks! Can't wait to inform you on my first day! _ Her NXT friends will laugh their asses off when she told them.

No one had come up and tried speaking with her yet. That made her laugh and left her a little worried. She hoped that they caught onto the joke.

A few of the guys stood off to the side, watching her eat.

"Way to be creepers," Paul walked up behind them. Some of them jumped, and turned to him.

"Don't do that!" Heath (Heath Slater) yelled at him.

"Shut up," he rolled his eyes. "How about instead of sitting and looking at her, go and talk to her?"

"After that performance?" Drew (Drew McIntyre) asked.

"Well if somebody didn't call her a crazy fan."

The small group slowly turned to Colby.

"I didn't know!" He came to his defense. "If I knew, I wouldn't have said anything to her!"

"Well this is a good enough excuse for you to be the first to introduce himself," Jon shoved him forward.

"No!" Colby turned to him. "I'm not talking to her alone. Somebody come with me incase she freaks out again."

Jon and Leati Joe looked at each other. They then walked to their friend and grabbed him by the arms. They dragged Colby over towards the table where Cassie was sitting at. Leati Joe pulled out and empty chair, and they pushed him down into the seat. They then walked back over to their group of friends.

"Sweet mutiny," Cassie looked up from her food, smiling at him. Her crystal blue eyes, shinning in the light.

"Uh," Colby didn't know what to say or even where to start on his apology. Cassie pulled something out of her pocket. She placed it on the table, sliding it towards him.

"Thanks, but I'm good on the autograph."

Colby picked it up, seeing the receipt he wrote on.

"Sorry…" he looked at her.

"Cassie."

"Sorry Cassie," he crumbled up the piece of paper. "I didn't know."

"Nobody knew."

"Yeah but I seemed to have been a jerk."

"Not meaning to be nosy," she leaned in a bit towards him. "But I think you have every right to act the way you did."

"Uh thanks," he smiled slightly. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You wouldn't let me talk," she laughed. "Plus I forgot my pass. You were bent on that pass, so I figured there was no changing your mind. I did however follow you and was going to explain until…"

"You heard me call you a crazy fan." He ran a free hand through his hair.

"Correct sir. I'm not mad. It really helped with my little skit back there."

"Yeah what was that?"

"Me just being my random self. It happens sometimes. I was really nervous meeting the roster and once that idea popped in my had, I knew I had to do it."

"Well, know that you are sane, it was really funny." Colby laughed a bit. Cassie grinned.

"Happy you liked it. Now," she leaned back in her chair. She pointed over her right shoulder at the small group of wrestlers. "Get those jackasses over her so we can talk. I've already accomplished something I didn't want to do, couldn't make it worse."

"What's that?"

"Make myself look like an idiot."

* * *

**Yay! Hope it was funny and not cheesy. I tried to make it funny, and this would be something I would probably do in an interview just to show my fun side. OH I remember what I had to say. I'm having some trouble on trying to decide on who Cassie should find love with (cheesy -.-). Originally it was Wade Barrett when I started this story in my notebook, but then friends have told me that I write so many Barrett stories (I'm going to marry him) that I should try something new. So I chose Rollins, but I know nothing about him and it's hard to write about him when I know nothing. I have some ideas to play with both characters in here, but can't decide on the end game. Help? Review and let's make it a vote. Barrett or Rollins. Thanks to the reviewers I have. Not many, but I love the response!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long, but this seems to be a long chapter. So Rollins is winning in the poll. Even I have been starting to lean towards him more. Which is weird. I will most likely have chapter 6 up today. Not making promises though. Thank You to all my reviewers. Sorry I can't remember all your names, but bcsutow...you know Triple H will always be my main squeeze :-D.**

* * *

Cassie walked out of her hotel room bathroom, drying her hair with her towel. She threw the towel on her clothes bag and jumped into her bed. She pulled her shirt slightly, the steam from the bathroom making it stick to her skin.

Papers were all over the bed. She picked some up and started to read them. They were story lines that she was to look over. She really didn't understand why. Stephanie had told her that she wasn't touching any of the more important ones.

"What the hell is wrong with these people?" She said looking one over. "This is so unfair." It was for the Intercontinental Championship. Fandango, of all people, was going to be put into the already failing story line of Barrett vs. The Miz.

"One threesome I'm not excited for." Cassie placed the paper down on her bed, looking up at nothing. "Maybe not the right terminology to use."

She shook her head, getting images out of her mind. She quickly picked up another sheet of paper. It was on The Shield. She smiled happily as she read that they were going to be pretty much unstoppable. When the Wyatt family comes into the WWE light will be when they were going to have trouble.

Cassie like that. Government against Anti-government. Plus, she was excited to see some familiar faces amongst the roster.

She got down to the bottom of the page where it read: split? She leaned over to her bed side table and grabbed a pen. She then wrote next to split, No. The Shield hasn't been around long enough for a split that early. She then wrote underneath: More appearances? They really needed to make more of an appearance in promos and matches. Their air time wasn't enough to build their characters.

She continued writing notes along the sides of the papers. She was hoping that Stephanie would at least listen to the suggestions that she was making. It would really help in the long run.

While she was writing, she thought about her day. She had a lot of fun messing with the roster. It really did help her make it easier on her when it came to talking to some of the wrestlers. She didn't get a huge chance to talk with all of them. She only introduced herself to The Shield and a few others.

None of the women came over to her and introduced themselves. That didn't really surprise her at all. Saraya had said that most of them were stuck up and only put on a face. She could deal with that. She never really got along with other women.

She jumped slightly when there was a knock on her door. She looked up at her door. She then looked at her clock, seeing that it was almost 11 at night. She wasn't expecting anybody, especially this late at night. It wasn't like she made actual friends with anybody.

She got up, fixing some of the papers so they didn't fall. She rushed over to the door, and unlocked the chain. She opened the door, a bit surprised at who was standing on the other side.

Nikki and Brie Garcia (Nikki and Brie Bella).

"Uh hi?" She fixed her glasses, and brushed some hair behind her ear. Not the people she would have thought would be at her door.

"You wear glasses?" Brie asked demeaningly.

"Yeah. I wear contacts during the day and they bother me…"

"We don't care," Nikki interrupted her. "I don't remember asking about your eye problem."

"Uh ok," Cassie stood up looking at Brie, not getting a reaction from her. Cassie leaned on the door a bit more. "May I remind you that you showed up at my door. Maybe we shouldn't be rude to me?"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Nikki got in her face slightly. Cassie backed up, not liking the perfume that she was wearing.

"Well if you don't need anything," she went to slam the door closed. Brie stopped her.

"Don't mind my sister. She doesn't get along right away with new people," the younger twin shot her sister a look before turning back to Cassie. Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Clearly," Cassie looked between the two. "Don't mean to be rude, but I have work to do and I would really love to get it done."

"Right," Brie stepped forward. "What we came over here for is to tell you what we tell all new women who work with us."

"Ok?"

"Watch what you are doing around our men."

Cassie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Your men?"

"John (John Cena) and Bryan (Daniel Bryan)!" Nikki yelled at her. "We saw the looks you were giving some of the guys and back off."

"You do realize it's my job to look at them and to talk to them right?"

"Don't make me say it again," Nikki growled.

Cassie's eyebrow raised. She couldn't believe this is what they interrupted her work for. She didn't even remember looking at Cena and Bryan at all earlier.

"Alright, well when you two get past your insecurities I'm sure we can pick this conversation up. Until then," Cassie went to go back in her room.

"Insecurities?" Brie stopped her again, pulling her out into the hallway. "What exactly do we have to be insecure about?"

"Well I'm not you so I really don't know but clearly there's something seeing that you interpret a look as me flirting."

"Excuse me?"

"Or maybe," she looked up in thought. "You," she pointed at Nikki. "Know that John cheated on his wife with you, so maybe it's you not trusting him," she smiled at the older woman.

"WHAT?!" Nikki yelled out stepping towards her.

"Woah!" Celeste (Kaitlyn) opened her door and stepped between the two. "She's not a wrestler. You hurt her, there is a lot more consequence than fighting another athlete."

The twins shot daggers at the two toned diva. Cassie looked between all three of them. She hoped that she didn't cause that much trouble, but she didn't like people treating her like shit beneath their shoes.

"Watch your back," Nikki said to her as her and her sister walked away.

"Like I'm scared," Cassie stuck her tongue out at their backs as they walked away.

"Wow you are making friends fast," Celeste laughed. Cassie looked up at her, shrugging her shoulders.

"Women just hate me for some odd reason. I'm cool with it."

"Same with me. Always been one of the guys."

"Rather go run in the mud then get a pedicure," the two laughed.

"I'm glad I caught you. Some of us are going to go to a bon fire…"

"At 11 at night?" Cassie questioned.

"Don't ask. It's like a release for us. Some of the guys wanted me to ask if you wanted to join. Have some drinks and you have a chance to meet more of the roster."

"I have a bunch of stuff to look over," Cassie pointed back at her room.

"Long ride ahead of us. You can do that later. Come on, everyone wants to meet you."

"Find that very hard to believe," Cassie chuckled. "But I guess work can wait. Can I change?"

"You look fine the way you are. Grab some shoes and let's go," she said excitedly. Cassie laughed.

"Alright. Thunder cat pajamas it is," she went back into her room and grabbed flip flops, her phone, a sweat shirt, and her key card. "Let's get this party started.

Celeste parked in the long driveway that was already packed with cars.

"Woah," Cassie looked at the house in front of her. "Is this somebody's house?"

"Yeah Cena's," Celeste turned the car off. Cassie's head shot around.

"Please tell me you're joking? I just called him out on cheating at his girlfriend."

"So? There are plenty of people back there that don't get along with him. He invites everybody."

"Yes, but has everybody called him out on cheating?"

"Well no…"

"Exactly!"

"Don't worry about it. We will just hang with the group that doesn't like him."

Cassie just stared at her.

"You want me to die today don't you?"

Celeste laughed.

"Come on. I promise everything will be fine," she got out of the car. Cassie didn't believe her, but what was she going to do? Walk back to the hotel. She sighed getting out of the car. She closed the door behind her and followed Celeste down a short path to a fence. Celeste unhooked it and allowed Cassie to enter first.

There was a huge fire towards the back of the yard near the woods, but far enough not to catch anything. There was a patio coming from the back of the house and a deck that Cena had an outdoor kitchen. He was up their cooking. On the patio, was a bar that some of the guys were sitting at. In random spots, wrestlers sat in their own clicks.

"What would you like to drink?" Celeste asked her. Cassie turned to her.

"Uh what do they have?"

"Everything."

"Guinness is fine."

"Alright. I'll be right back," she walked over towards the bar. Cassie stood there, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"Well this is awkward."

"And you talk to yourself."

Cassie turned to see Cody (Cody Rhodes) standing next to her.

"Well it's about time you came up to me," Cassie smiled at him.

"Yeah sorry. Very odd way to introduce yourself."

"Come on now Cody. Your dad warned you about my craziness didn't he?"

"That to him probably would be normal."

"Very true. By the way, nice mustache."

Cody smiled as he ran his fingers over it.

"It is isn't it?"

"And here is your Guinness," Celeste walked back up to them handing Cassie her bottle. She looked at Cody. "Cody."

"Celeste," he looked back down at Cassie. "I'll see you later alright?"

Cassie nodded as she took a sip of her drink. Cody walked off, meeting up with Ted (Dibiase). Cassie looked back at Celeste.

"What was that?"

"Women aren't the only ones that can be jerks in this business. Come on," she started walking. Cassie took another gulp from her beer, following the Diva.

"It's about time," April (AJ) jumped towards her friend. "What took you so long?"

"Had to stop a fight," Celeste pointed back at Cassie.

"It wasn't a fight. And they came to me. Blame them!"

"Blame who?" Phil had walked up to them, pepsi in hand.

"Our lovely Creative member decided to tell it how it is with the twins," Celeste sat down in a chair.

"Oh really? Do tell," Phil motioned to an empty seat. He sat down, Cassie sitting next to him.

"They showed up to my room and told me to stay away from their men because apparently I gave them a look."

"A look?"

"Yeah. To them it was flirting," she took another sip. She looked around trying to see if the girls or Cena were near her. When she saw them all on the deck she continued. "So I told them that they were insecure and I told Nikki that she obviously doesn't trust Cena because he cheated on his wife with her," she took another quick sip.

"And you came to his house?" Jon, who had been sitting there the whole time, asked. Cassie slowly nodded her head, bowing it in defeat. "And you all thought I was crazy."

"I dragged her here," Celeste defended her. "I didn't tell her where we were going."

"Did you give them looks?" April asked, sitting on the ground.

"Um no nor would I. Cena is too much of a goody goody and Bryan really looks like a goat."

They all laughed at the comment.

"Cut him some slack. He's in a competition," Phil said.

"Yeah well you can maintain a beard instead of looking like Grizzly Adams."

The small group talked some more about nothing in particular. They asked Cassie some questions about her schooling and how was it working for NXT. She explained most of everything, but she was happy that they didn't ask about family life yet. She didn't want to get into that.

Colby had grabbed some more beers and walked over to the group.

"Hey there's crazy," he handed Cassie another beer.

"Hey there's…" she looked up in thought. "Boring," she tried saying with conviction.

"Nice fail there," he sat down next to her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Won't be the first time. Thanks," she held her beer up.

"How can you drink that stuff?" He took a sip from his own bottle.

"American beer gives me headaches. Guinness is the only beer I can have as many as I want and not be hurting in the morning."

"That's sad."

"I know. I normally don't drink beer. I'm a whiskey girl."

"Really?" He looked at her a bit surprised.

"Yes sir. Can't do that tonight though. To much to do in the morning," she took a chug from her beer.

"Well seeing that you're stuck with us, I guess we will have to go out another night when you aren't busy."

"If ya wanted a date, just had to ask," Cassie teased. He laughed shaking his head.

"Yeah, don't think I'll be doing that for awhile," he took another sip from his beer.

"I know it's none of my business and I'm really not a friend, but you seemed pretty mad this morning. Are you alright?"

He looked at her. He was surprised that she was concerned about him even after him being a jerk to her.

"I'll be fine eventually."

"Well if ya need anybody to vent to, I'll listen. Don't need to tell all your business, but sometimes a talk helps."

"I'll salute to that," he held up his bottle. Cassie did the same and they clinked them together.

"Excuse me," a finger tapped on Cassie's shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and up to see John Cena standing behind her.

"Ah crap."

"Crap is right," Nikki popped out from behind him. Both Cassie and Colby stood up. A few of the roster turned to the going ons. This is exactly what Cassie wanted to avoid.

"I would like to personally welcome you to the WWE Family and into my home," Cena started. "However what you said to my girlfriend was uncalled for." Nikki smirked.

"Well if the truth hurts that much, your girlfriend and her sister shouldn't have come to my room and interrupted me while I was working."

"No they shouldn't have," John looked at his girlfriend and then back at Cassie. "But my business is my business and I would rather keep it that way.

"Then maybe you should have kept it out of the news."

"Oh shit," Phil smiled, placing his hand over his mouth. This was getting good.

"Excuse me!?" Nikki yelled. "How dare you come here and be disrespectful!"

"Hey I'll leave, but don't get mad at me that I'm biting back. She," Cassie pointed at Nikki. "Came to me," she pointed at herself. "And accused me of something that isn't even true."

"Who even invited you here anyway?"

"I did," Colby stuck up for her. Cassie looked at him. He nodded his head. "I asked Celeste to bring her over. She's going to be on the road with us, so best get used to her."

"I second," Phil raised his hand. Cassie turned to face him. He gave her a thumbs up.

"Yeah throw me into that group," Jon raised his hand. "Hope you don't have a problem with her Johnny boy," he said in his Dean Ambrose tone.

"I don't want a problem. Just, I have to ask you to leave," John moved out of her way.

"Fine," she sighed. She placed her beer in her old seat. "It's been fun," she waved at the group she was with.

"Hey," Nikki called out to her. Cassie turned only to be met with water in her face. Cassie jumped back gasping.

"Are you serious!" Celeste ran up to her. "What the fuck Nikki!?" The blonde turned to the brunette.

"That's what she deserves for thinking she could talk to my sister and I like she did. She's new here. She needs to learn respect."

"I think you are far from ever teaching anybody about respect," Phil stepped in. "That was low, even for you."

"Phil," John growled. Cassie slightly pushed Celeste away.

"Fucking mature. I can see who are the real class acts. Fuck you and your damn respect," she then walked out of the yard.

"I'll drive her back," Colby said walking away.

"What?" Bryan (Daniel Bryan) said. "You just got here."

"And now I'm leaving. The party was a buzz kill anyways." He rushed out of the backyard to catch up to Cassie.

"May I make a suggestion," Phil started up again. "Don't piss off the person who will be writing your future story lines."

Cassie walked passed the cars, trying to wipe her glasses off.

"Stupid bitch," she wiped the water off her face.

"Hey," Colby called after her. She turned almost bumping into him.

"Sorry…"

"Don't apologize. Should have made a noise. You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Really happy that it was just water. Do you mind?" She held her glasses out.

"Not at all," he grabbed them and softly wiped them on his shirt. He handed them back to her. She put them on loving that she could see. "Nice nerd glasses."

"Shut up," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't worry about them. They are always like this."

"No you mean Super Cena is actually a jerk? Oh no the world is coming to an end," she teased.

"No need to be sarcastic. Come on. I'll drive you back to the hotel," he turned and started to head towards his car. Cassie followed.

"First a date and now all alone in a car. Didn't think I could get that reaction after the first day," she teased him again.

"Shut up," he smiled back at her.

* * *

**Ok so there it is. So looking back at the old chapters, I've noticed that where I put space for a break, it was taken out so everything runs into each other. I will be going back to fix that eventually, but will be putting symbols in there to show the break. And sorry for any bella/cena fans. Main character needs enemies right? and of course, I'm not on the Cena Lame Train. Sorry. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6 my loves. I'm not really big on Chapter 5 and I really didn't know what I wanted to do for Chapter 6 so I made it about Colby, I mean Seth Rollins. I am getting stuck with writers block, which always happens at this time, so please stay with me. For all you Amanda fans out there, don't worry. She will be making an appearance again. Thanks for reading so far and thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

Colby walked around the small town outside were Raw was going to be taped the next night. He fixed his hood on his sweatshirt. He tried to hide his face so he wasn't bombarded by fans. For now, it was actually working.

He took his phone out of his pocket. Lesley was supposed to be calling him They were going to meet up and talk. She was here visiting family, so she thought it was best.

However, she was supposed to call him over an hour ago. He shoved the phone in his pocket. They had only been broken up for a few days, but it was pissing him off that she hadn't wanted to speak with him about it.

Wasn't tat the normal thing to do? Talk about it so the could move past their issues. If anything, it seemed Lesley was trying to avoid him.

He felt his phone go off. He took it out and saw he had a text. It was from her, telling him to meet her at Starbucks on some street. He quickly checked on his phone where the coffee shop was. He started walking, seeing he was only a few streets down.

He didn't know what he was going to say to her, but he hoped she would explain things.

He walked in the shop and looked around. He spotted her sitting near the window, texting away on her phone. He quickly walked over to the table, pulling the empty chair out and sitting. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey Colby," she said happily.

"Hi," he gave her a confused look. "You seem a bit happy for this situation."

"That's because I am happy," she brushed her blonde hair out of her face.

"Happy to see me?" He smiled, reaching his hand over to her. She leaned back in her chair, placing her hands in her lap. "Or not," he sighed. "So, are you going to explain…"

"There's nothing to explain Colby. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"A thousand times," he snapped, anger slowly building in him. That's not what he wanted to hear. "People just don't break up because someone just doesn't want to be in a relationship anymore."

She rolled her hazel eyes.

"People do it all the time."

"Oh really," he leaned forward. "How about two days after a conversation with the person who was so happy for the other to come home? So happy that he had a slight break in his schedule? Do they break up?"

Lesley shrugged her shoulders. Colby looked at her for a few minutes before leaning back in his chair.

"So what?" he shrugged his shoulders. "You just don't want to be with me anymore?"

"See I knew you would get it," she smiled again at him. "I'm sorry Colby that I feel this way, but it just happened."

Colby looked away from her and at his hands on the table. Five years they were together. Five years she was by his side while his dream of being a wrestler came true. Five years for her not to have feelings for him anymore.

"So I brought your stuff you left at my house," she leaned down and picked up a box. She struggled with it. He bent down and helped her. "Thanks," she slammed it on the table. "This is everything you left at my house. I hope you didn't walk here. It's really heavy."

"I'm parked a a few streets away." He looked through some of the things. It was mainly clothes and music. He looked away from the box. He saw on her finger a simple silver ring with a tribal design on it.

"And the ring?" He asked looking back up at her.

"What about the ring?" Her smiled faltered.

"I gave that to you. I would like it back."

"But…"

"But nothing Lesley. You don't get to keep a promise ring when there is no promise anymore."

"You are being unfair! You gave this to me! It's mine!" She slightly yelled, a few people around them looking at their table.

"I'm being unfair? You won't even tell me why you are breaking up with me!"

"Take your stupid ring!" She took the ring off of her finger and threw it at him. She then stood up. "It didn't mean anything to me anyways," she sneered as she walked past him.

"What?!" He grabbed the ring and stood up going to follow her. When he looked around, he noticed she was already gone. "Dammit," he said as he sat back down in his chair. He ran his hands over his face. This was not how he wanted this to go. He wanted an explanation, but he was left with more questions than answers. Jon's words on her cheating kept running through his head. He really hoped that wasn't the reason why she left.

He picked up his box, leaving the coffee shop. He could hear people whispering about what happened and then some calling him Seth Rollins. Just what he needed. Fans creating there own assumption of what just happened. He couldn't wait to read about it later online.

He walked around the corner to the main street, heading back towards his car. He held onto the box, it slipping from his grip.

"Dammit!' He yelled as it fell from his hands onto the ground. He then kicked the box.

"What the hell did the box ever do to you?"

He looked up to see Cassie walk out of a shop. She smiled and waved.

"How are you always at the same place I am?"

"Actually, I think I was here first. Same with when we first met. So it is you," she wiggled her finger at him. "Who is following me."

"And how do you know that?"

Cassie pointed behind her finger behind her. Colby looked up to see she walked out of a tattoo parlor.

"Been here since like 8 this morning."

"You got a tattoo?" He looked back at her, now noticing her upper left arm wrapped up.

"Finished up a tattoo actually. I have half a sleeve finished."

"Nice."

"So back to my first question. What did the box ever do to you?"

They both looked down at the box.

"Besides holding a bunch of stuff that my ex just gave back to me? Nothing."

"Oh ouch," Cassie cringed. "Sorry."

"Not your fault," he bent down and picked it back up. "You aren't my ex."

"And from the way you are reacting, I don't want to be. You seem really pissed off."

"Ya think?"

"Well the only thing that I could possibly do is ask if you need help carrying something?"

"Uh sure," he lowered the box a bit. Cassie started grabbing some CDs.

"Nice choice in music," she held up an Asking Alexandria CD. "Very nice choice."

"You like them?"

"Yeah, they aren't bad," she continued to look through music. "Wow, some of these bands I haven't listened to in years," she took a good bundle out of the box. "Better?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah thanks," he got a better grip on the box. "You mind walking to my car?"

"If I did I wouldn't be here," she carefully looked through the CDs she was holding. "So anything you want to talk about to make this a little less awkward?" She flipped over a cd to read the back.

"Um, where are you from?"

"Out of everything in the world that's what you want to talk about?" She smiled at him.

"I guess," he shrugged his shoulders. "Nobody has really asked anything about you within the days that you have been on the road with us."

"Alright, well I'm from New Jersey unfortunately. Lived there pretty much my entire life except a few years that I lived in West Virginia."

"I can hear a southern twang in your voice."

"Twang?" she laughed. "First I've heard of that."

"So not a big fan on Jersey?"

"Nope. I've hated living there ever since I can remember."

"When did you finally leave?"

"When I was 23. Jumped in my truck and headed down to Florida."

"Is that when you attended Full Sail?"

"Yeah. I was talking with a representative since I was 21 but when I found out FCW worked with the school, I was packing my clothes."

"That bad?"

"Yeah. People are just horrible there."

Colby looked at her and could tell that she was getting a bit uncomfortable talking about it.

"What about your family?"

"Um, my mom and dad still live there."

"Any brothers and sister?"

"Two brothers and Two sisters. Both sisters have kids. Tina who is the oldest girl has one son Nathan. Desiree has two kids Lawton and Allie."

"Big family."

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Two brothers."

"I'm sure your mom loved that."

Colby laughed.

"And I'm sure your mom loved 5 kids."

"Yeah it's more like 4. We sort of disowned my brother Mike."

"Oh?" he questioned, not wanting to step over any boundaries.

"Well that's what happens when you turn to drugs. Your family turns their backs. I try to keep in contact just in case, but he's always strung out so it's hard to talk to him," she stopped looking the CDs and payed attention to were she was walking. "And you probably don't want to hear any of this."

"Well it isn't any of my business. We hardly know each other, but I know talking helps."

Cassie rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Yeah that's what I told you at Cena's. Way to take my mojo."

"It's the truth," he stopped next to a deep blue car. "This is me," he got the keys out and unlocked it. He opened the door and placed the box down. He turned around and went to grab some of the CDs but stopped himself. "You want those?"

"Me?" she asked looking down at the CDs. "Oh I couldn't. They're yours."

"And all they are going to do is bring up memories. You can take them."

"Ok sweet," she smiled. "Get back into Heavy Metal."

"You stopped listening to metal?"

"For a bit. I was listening to bands like Dimmu Borgir and Deicide. Then I realized I didn't want any religious affiliation."

"Nice," he shut the car door. "Sorry if there are and mix CDs in there. I made a few for her."

Cassie laughed.

"What is this the 80s? Next you'll be telling me you stood outside her window with a large boom box playing Cindy Lauper."

"Thought about it. Way to crush my dreams," he laughed.

"Mighty fine dreams there Colby. I'll see ya at the arena tomorrow," she started to head off towards her car.

"Yeah see ya tomorrow."

* * *

**I think after this, I'm going to jump around with the shows. Put some distance into it so we can get to all the good stuff. I write when I'm happy. Reviews make me happy. Make me happy to write, review please :-D**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for taking so long to update. I gave in and subscribed to Hulu Plus. So I've been doing nothing but watching NXT and FCW hoping to learn more about Rollins, only to fall in love with Dean Ambrose. He's insane, but I love it. Don't worry, that isn't changing this story around, just giving me ideas for more stories. In this chapter, I wrote about a meeting before Raw that leads up to Payback. I'm not going to write about Payback, we all know what happens, but I will be my own ideas for story lines after. I won't be following what's going on in the shows right now except what's going on with Christian, The Usos, and The Shield, and that's only until I bring in the Wyatt Family. So here is chapter 7.**

* * *

"You did what?!" Saraya's voice yelled through Cassie's phone. Cassie laughed.

"I acted all crazy and said some really stupid shit. It was a quite the show," she walked around backstage before a taping.

"Did anybody tape it!?" Tom yelled out in the background.

"No, but I'm sure everyone will be talking about it for awhile," she turned the corner and looked around. She didn't remember this hallway.

"Oh man I wish I was there for that. I don't think I would have been able to keep a straight face." Cassie could hear him laughing.

"Next time I see you guys I will reenact it for you."

"Which will be when?" Saraya got back into the conversation.

"Um," Cassie turned another corner. "They are giving us July 4th off. Some of the guys are heading home after the Smackdown taping. I think I'm going to go with them. Maybe I can stop in for NXT…"

"That would be amazing!" Saraya yelled again. Cassie pulled her phone away from her ear. "We all miss you terribly! None of the new interns live up to your randomness!"

Cassie chuckled.

"Did I really make that much of an impact?"

"Dude, Dusty doesn't even like them," Tom said. "He's actually gotten rid of a few."

"I'm sure they will find somebody," Cassie stopped walking and looked around the arena.

"I don't want somebody new!" Saraya yelled again. "I want you back!"

"Oh Saraya, are you secretly in love with me?" She continued to look around. She should have been near the gorilla. She needed to tell people about the emergency meeting. She also noticed that Saraya hadn't answered her question.

"Yes," Saraya said innocently. Both Cassie and Tom busted out laughing. Cassie never thought the Anti-Diva would ever be her friend. Cassie is a huge fan of her, but soon meeting each other, they were pretty much the same person.

"Aw I love you to, but we are at a time in our lives that we just need to move on. I will never forget you I promise and….I think I'm lost."

"Way to go. Here I am confessing my undying love to you…" Cassie heard someone calling for Paige and Baron Corbin. "And we have to go. Let us know about the 4th alright?"

"Alright. Talk to ya later," she hung her phone and put it in her pocket. "How the hell did I pull this one off?" She turned around and started to head back the way she came.

She turned a corner rather quickly, paying more attention to the walls, and collided into somebody.

"OW!" She said, almost falling to the floor. A hand grabbed her arm, pulling her back up.

"Alright?"

Cassie looked up to see Stu Bennett (Wade Barrett) standing in front of her in his gear. She felt her face heat up as she jumped away from him

"I'm so sorry! Are you ok!? I didn't hurt you did I!?" She freaked out. She just ran into her wrestling crush, not that she didn't have a few of them.

"N…" he tried saying, his arm falling to his side.

"Oh my God! I didn't hurt your elbow did I!? Please tell me I didn't!"

"N…" he tried again.

"Just what I need is to hurt a wrestler! Stupid Cassie stupid!"

"If you would let me speak," he interrupted her fighting with herself. Cassie snapped her mouth shut. She stood up straight, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No reason to be rude," she scowled at him.

"Rude?" His eyebrows raised, shocked that she would accuse him of that. "You are the one who ran into me and you aren't allowing me to speak!"

"Well it wasn't like you made a noise to tell me you were there," she waved her arm, pointing out the obvious to him. "Why are you being so sneaky anyways? Are you stalking me?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"What?!"

"I totally wouldn't mind," she smiled up at him. He looked at her, a dumbfounded look on his face.

"You," he pointed at her. "Are barking."

"No actually, completely sane. Just messing with you to make this a little less awkward," she held up her right hand, showing little space between her thumb and her pointer finger.

"You do realize you made it more awkward."

"Nope. So really, I didn't hurt you right?"

"I'm a brick wall compared to you. Are you alright?"

"Pfft," she waved her hands in front of her. "I'm fine, just really really embarrassed that I ran into you."

"No need to be embarrassed. It happens to the best of us. Where are you going anyway? There is a meeting that we should be getting to."

"I uh….got…..lost," she said slowly, scratching at her head.

"How do you get lost in an arena with signs everywhere?" He pointed at a sign on the wall that read Meeting room 2 and an arrow pointing to the right. Cassie looked at it, sort of squinting her eyes for no reason.

"Oh…well….I," she pointed at the sign. "Didn't see that. Wow I'm an idiot."

"Idiot, no. Weird, yes."

"And I," she pointed at him. "Take that as a compliment. Well seeing that we are headed to the same place, would you like to join me for a walk. Talk about your storyline for a bit."

"Alright," he shrugged his shoulders. The two then started to walk the way the arrows were pointing. "What is it you would like to know?" He looked down at her.

"Are you happy with it?" She held her arms behind her back.

"Does it really matter?"

"Maybe not to the rest of Creative, but it is to me."

"Really?" He asked a bit shocked. Creative never really cared about the wrestler's opinion unless it was in their favor.

"Really. As a huge fan of you, they are burying your character. As a Creative member, they are burying the Intercontinental Championship. I mean really, you haven't won a match since Wrestlemania."

"The day after."

"Which was an excellent match from both you and The Miz. One of my favorite parts of Raw."

"Thank You," he bowed his head slightly.

"No problem. I jumped up and down on my bed when you won the belt back. I like gold around your waist," she smiled up at him. Stu shook his head smirking.

"They don't think I'm a fit Champion."

"Anybody can make a fit Champion. All they have to do is book it right. As long as the two competitors are good at wrestling, they can make it. Make the matches longer. If they are smart, they would take the belt off of you and put in it on The Miz, and build the story line up a bit. Then in a strong match, like that Raw, put the belt back on you. Then let you actually win matches after."

They two turned a corner and saw the room that they needed to be in. A few of the superstars hung outside before they were called in.

"Well I'm hoping that they listen to you," he looked back down at her.

"They won't. I'm stuck on jobber territory until they see fit," Cassie looked at his left hand. She noticed the infinity symbol on his ring finger. "You actually did that?" She pointed at his tattoo. Stu looked down at it.

"Yes," he smiled looking at it. "My wife Kristi has one to."

"Damn. I was hoping that was all made up. I was going to marry you."

Stu looked at her again, a raised eyebrow.

"You don't know me."

"Hello. You are British. You're automatically husband material. Which reminds me. Can you say Hello love?"

" Ello' love."

"Yeah," Cassie smiled dreamily. "Gets me every time."

Stu laughed shaking his head as he walked away from her. Paul noticed her, and walked over to her.

"Oh my main man," she said. "Are we going to run away together?"

"No," he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I need to talk to you."

"About how we are going to run away to Vegas and get married right?"

"Didn't you just tell Bennett you wanted to marry him?" He laughed, looking at her.

"Hey, sharing is caring," Cassie smiled a huge grin. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything for you."

"I'm touched. We will be talking about changes that will be happening for this weekend at Payback. I need you to be opinionated about it."

"Aren't I always?"

"Well yeah, but these are some top story lines. For you to get pushed up to Steph's level, you need to show your opinion."

"I'm not going to get fired am I?"

"No. Steph and I have your back."

"Why do I feel like I'm not going to like the changes that are being made?"

"You aren't," he started to walk them towards the room. "Trust me."

Within a few minutes the roster sat in a room with Cassie, Stephanie, Paul, Eric, and Vince. Eric was talking about the going ons for Payback. Cassie was reading the papers in front of her, and like Paul said, she wasn't very happy. It looked like they were just throwing people in belt matches for the hell of it.

"So any questions?" Eric asked looking at everyone. Cassie's hand shot in the air.

"What the hell?!" She said looking at him. "This is complete crap!"

Paul gave her a thumbs up, behind Eric's back of course. Some of the wrestlers looked at each other.

"Who the hell is Curtis Axel to get put into the Intercontinental light? He's had a total of what 5 matches?" She pointed at the paper. "Oh and let's make it even more predictable and let him win because it's father's day."

"His father was a Champion," Heyman butted in.

"So?" She looked at him, eyebrow raised. "Don't get me wrong," she looked at Joe (Curtis Axel). "Your dad was an amazing champion, but you aren't him. Your character needs to be built up before you get a shot at a belt." She looked back at Eric.

"And what would you like for us to do?" Eric asked.

"Keep it between Barrett and Miz. Put the belt on The Miz. He gets a reaction out of the crowd. Make their feud better by longer matches and promos."

Vince leaned back in his chair, contemplating what she was saying.

"And why the hell would The Shield, who has knocked off Cena, Ryback, Sheamus, Orton, and Big Show, only for them to loose to Christian and The Usos?"

"Can't be Champions forever," Eric snapped. He was getting really aggravated by her outgoing attitude.

"That's a load of crap and you know it," she leaned back in her chair. "CM Punk was champ for 434 days until that asshole Dwayne decided that he wanted to come back. Guess who wasn't here for his title run because he was to busy making crappy movies?"

"HAHAHA!" Jon started laughing. He was beginning to like this girl.

"The Shield is a good fraction. Stop making Rollins the bitch of the group and give them better matches and more promos. We don't see them enough." She threw the papers over her head, crossing her arms over her chest as the papers fell to the ground. "And please don't even get me started on how sick I am of seeing Super Cena win!" The room fell in complete silence. Cassie rubbed at her forehead. She was really pissed. These were things that she told them in her interview that they needed to change.

"Well," Vince leaned forward, placing his arms on the table. "Payback is set in stone. We will go back to the drawing board and see if we can fix some things. Let's have an excellent Raw," he got up, so did Eric, and they left the room.

"They aren't going to listen are they?" Cassie asked, turning to Paul and Steph.

"Probably not," Stephanie shook her head.

"UGGGHHHH," Cassie slammed her hands on the table. "Burying his own damn company! TNA has better story lines!" She got up and headed out of the meeting room.

Stephanie looked around the room, a bunch of the superstars still shocked at what just happened.

"Please don't get rid of her," Heyman said. "She's going to fix this mess that you people created."

Cassie sat on a crate, her thumbs pinching the corner of her eyes. Her foot tapped the side of the crate, making an odd noise. She didn't want to loose her cool back there, but Creative was being ridiculous when it came to booking people. NXT had better story lines. She didn't know if it was because there was a smaller roster, but NXT worked well with their talent.

"What the hell was that in there?"

Cassie looked up, seeing Phil sitting next to her.

"Lost composure."

"I like it. Do it more often. In fact, do it all the time. That was awesome," he smiled, pointing back towards the meeting room.

"What does it matter if they don't listen to me," she shrugged her shoulders. "I feel like I'm wasting my breath."

"If you keep yelling at them like that, they will listen," he place his hands on the crate leaning forward. "You made some valid points."

Cassie shook her head.

"I just don't understand. They know the problem. Just fix it. It isn't that hard."

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret," he leaned closer to her. She did the same. "They can careless about any opinions but their own," he whispered. "It's their way or the highway," the moved away from each other. "Vince is big on guys like Cena. You don't act like him or built like him, you aren't getting shit."

"Such bull shit," she sighed. "He isn't evan that great. He has his moments where he is funny as shit, but other than that…"

"Everyone knows that. Well except his little posse that he created."

"I feel like this is high school all over again."

"Welcome to the WWE. We preach about not bullying, but we bullying anybody who we feel doesn't fit with us," Phil said pointing at the ceiling.

"Oh so that's why I got water thrown at me," Cassie rolled her eyes.

"No," he pointed at her. "That was because you are a smart ass," he laughed. Cassie roller her eyes again, but smiled.

"I can't help it sometimes. It's how I grew up."

"Hey I like it. So do a lot of the other guys," he jumped down off the crate. "You're alright with me kid," he waved walking off. Cassie waved back, smiling. At least the second city saint had her back.

* * *

**And scene! Don't worry all you Rollins fans. Cassie and him will get closer. I just don't want to rush into it. And to my friend Brian, Kristi will be in this story just not as a wrestler. Hope you guys like it and reviews are always nice.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! WOOOOOOO! So who watched MITB? That shit was INSANE! Besides Rollins and Reigns winning, nobody that I wanted to win won. Did you see that flip on the ladder Ambrose did? LOVE HIM! And that tag match was AAAWWWEESOOOOMMMEEE! I really thought they were going to loose. Reigns with the save and then tagged himself in...I still don't notice it. I'll be sure to put the going ons of that PPV in here. It was so good. I'm just going to change up some of the winners. 4th of July BBQ will happen first though and all you Amanda lovers will be happy. So onward we go!**

* * *

Cassie yawned as she sat outside at the hotel pool. It was their first day off since Payback had come and gone, which Cassie was still mad about. She leaned back in the pool chair, knowing that there wasn't anything she could do about it. So instead of spending time in the town that they were currently in, she decided to read a book at the pool and brainstorm ideas.

She had a few ideas for Zack Ryder. He wanted to be more of a serious character, so she was thinking that the best thing would be him to turn heel. She was contemplating a name change but he was to known like John Cena.

She quickly wrote down some notes in the book that she was reading. She would post something on a wrestling blog later to see what other fans thought.

"Why are you always writing?" Jon plopped down in the pool chair next to her.

"It's my job to write," she didn't look up from her book, recognizing his voice. "So whenever an idea pops in my head, I write it down."

"So you write in your books?" He questioned, playing with his phone.

"Do you always ask questions?"

"Yes."

"Well then there ya go."

"What are you reading anyways," he snatched the book from her hands. Cassie looked up, and then looked at him. "Execution?" He looked at her, eyebrows raised, smirking.

"Yes," she snatched the book back from him. "And to answer your next question, I'm reading it so I know the perfect way to kill somebody in their sleep."

Jon started laughing.

"That is the greatest answer I have ever heard."

Cassie smiled opening the book back up.

"Thought you might like that."

"You're a horror girl aren't you?" He placed his hands behind his head.

"What gave you the first clue? Please tell me you didn't come here to pester me while I'm working."

"Nah. I just so happened to be walking by. Why aren't you out and about like everyone else?"

"Don't really feel like it and no one to really go with."

"Good. Go drag Colby's ass out of his room. He's being a little bitch."

"Well now, that's not very nice."

"I know. He's in room 224. Go take him shopping or whatever you girls like to do."

"I actually hate shopping and I don't really think that on his day off, he would want to hang out with me," Cassie looked at him again.

"Point? I need him out of the room. I'm meeting…" he stopped as Cassie held her hand up.

"Don't really need to explain things to me, but you are his friend aren't you? Why don't you take him somewhere? He's obviously hurting over this Lesley chick. He needs friends, not an acquaintance."

"Well guess what? I'm tired of hearing, I don't know what I did wrong and you can't just fall out of love right? He needs to face the fact that Lesley is a dumb cheating whore," Jon snapped.

"No need to yell," Cassie started packing up her things. "i'm just saying."

"Leati Joe thinks that he needs somebody other than us to talk to. Just get him out of the room for a few hours. I'll text you when it's all clear."

"Alright," she got up. "I'll go see him, but if I can't get him out of the room?"

"Then I guess your room will be perfect," he smiled up at her.

"Is what you are doing ok with everyone?"

"Sex isn't against the law," he grinned.

"Please use the couch then. I'll bring you my key if I can't get him out ok?"

"I knew I liked you."

"I'm still on the fence about you."

"So is the rest of the world. Now go. I'll be here."

Cassie rolled her eyes but smiled at him. She then walked out of the pool area to the elevators. She quickly got on and hit the 2nd floor. When she got there she dropped her stuff off at her room and headed down to 224. She knocked on the door.

"Go away," she heard Colby's voice from the other side. She knocked again.

"House keeping," she called out in a loud voice. "I clean now," she tried mocking Peter Griffin. The door swung open and Colby stuck his head out.

"What the hell?"

"I have had my arm twisted to come up here and get you out of your room."

"I don't want to."

"I know you don't but if you don't that means I have to let Jon have sex in my room. And I don't think he will listen when I say use the couch. So get dressed and let's go. You don't have to talk or anything. I'll bore you with my life story."

Colby leaned up against the doorway.

"You do realize, Jon has his own room right?"

"Are you fucking serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"That sneaky little bastard," she looked away towards the elevator.

"That's Jon for you," Colby shrugged his shoulders. "Now, if you'll leave me…"

"Ya know it isn't good sulking in your room," Cassie looked back at him. "From experience, it's better to get out and not think about it."

She was right. Sitting in his room alone, thinking about Lesley was driving him crazy. He just didn't know how to get over it. He still was clueless on why they even broke up.

"And what exactly are we going to do?"

"I wanted to see a movie today. Let's go see it. Then after you can buy me dinner," she smiled at him.

"Only if it isn't a chick flick," he walked back into the room, grabbing his wallet and keys.

"Nope. I'm picking the goriest thing that's out. And then you are going to help me prank Jon for lying to me."

"Yeah?" He walked out and shut his door behind him. "Maybe today won't be so bad," he laughed as the two walked away.

He had to admit, he had an awesome time. Cassie kept to her word and picked the goriest and supposed to be scariest movie that was playing in the town they were in. The two laughed through the entire thing, getting stared at by others in the theatre.

They got stared at, and kept getting yelled at, that eventually they were asked to leave. They laughed the entire way out of the theatre and quickly found a small little diner to eat in.

"Man," Cassie started twirling her straw in her drink. "I wanted to see the ending to that movie."

"Everyone dies," Colby didn't look up from his menu.

"Really?" Cassie questioned, disappointment in her voice.

"No idea. I'm just assuming," he looked up and smiled. Cassie grabbed a bread stick and threw it at him. He ducked as it flew past him and hit the floor. "Let's not get us kicked out of here."

"Yes mommy," she picked up her menu. "Is it weird to say that I really want lasagna after seeing those brains splattered all over the floor?"

"I was about to say the same thing, so no," he laughed. He put the menu down on the counter. "You are one weird chick."

"Ya know," she put her menu down. "You guys have been telling me that a lot lately. Compliment taken, thank you." Colby shook his head, but continued to laugh.

"So I know how many siblings you have and that you like horror and heavy metal," he started up a conversation. "What else is there to know about you?"

"Um," she looked up in thought, leaning back in her chair. "Not a whole lot. When I'm not writing, I like to draw and paint. I was originally going to school for Graphic Design. I hate celebrating holidays and really hate chocolate…"

"Wait what? There's no way you don't like chocolate."

"I don't. I like dark chocolate, but I have to be like, I want some. Other than that," she shook her head. "Happy with out it. What else," she rubbed her chin. "I believe I was British in a past life because I'm obsessed with England and I love tea."

"You do realize there is more to being British than drinking tea right?"

"But it's essential."

Colby laughed at her again.

"How long have you been a fan of wrestling?" He asked her.

"Um, since, I don't know really. Ever since I could comprehend what was happening on tv. Stuck with it ever since."

"Always knew you wanted to write for the company?"

Their waiter walked up to the table. They quickly told him what they wanted, and he was on his way.

"No actually," Cassie continued on with the conversation, leaning her arms on the table. "When I was younger, I wanted to be a superstar."

"Really?" He looked at her shocked. He would have never have guessed that. She nodded her head, before leaning it on her hand. "What stopped you?"

"Didn't have a huge support system for it. Wanted to join all this stuff that would have kept me physically fit, but my mom thought it was just a phase. How wrong she was."

"There are plenty of us who didn't have a support system," he took a sip from his soda. "Didn't stop us."

"You don't know my parents. It was ok to watch and pretend, but if I wanted to actually do it, it was out of the question," she looked off in the distance. She didn't like talking about her family like that, but it was the truth.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to sound rude," Colby apologized.

"Nah it's not rude. It's just how my parents are. Love them to death, but they were dream crashers. Doesn't matter anyways," she looked back at him. "I wanted to wrestle the men. Can't do that without looking like a man myself."

"That's true."

"I'm better at creating characters. So how about you? When did you start being a fan?"

"Can't really remember either. Just started doing it in my late teens. Wrestlemania 22 was the one that I decided that it would be the last for me as a fan. Now here I am…"

"Already a tag team champ. Must be that damn good Rollins."

"I like to believe so. Not that it shows that much lately."

"That's just the company being idiots. All three of you are good, better than most in my opinion. I haven't watch a lot of Leati Joe's matches, but what I've seen of yours and Jon's from FCW, they were excellent. I mean, they did sign you guys. They have to see something in you."

"They saw something in Nexus to. Looked how that turned out."

"Touche," she said looking up in thought. "Well let's hope that I get pushed to main story lines. I would change a lot." She looked back down, noticing some kids hesitating coming over to the table. "I think you have visitors," she nodded her head towards them.

Colby turned to see the kids slowly walking over to them. They couldn't be much older than 10. Their parents, tried to usher them forward.

"He doesn't bite," Cassie smiled at them. "I promise and if he does, I'll beat him up for you."

The two little boys smiled as they rushed over, pads and pens in their hands.

"You're Seth Rollins right?" The taller of the two asked.

"Who else do you know with two colors in their hair?" Colby asked turning his attention to the kids.

"Kaitwyn!" The younger boy yelled out excitedly. Colby frowned as Cassie started laughing.

"Oh my God! That's awesome," she laughed out.

"Well, I'm obviously not Kaitlyn," he grabbed a bread stick and threw it at her.

"Hey!" she pointed it at him. "Behave. There are children present."

Colby rolled his eyes as he looked back at the kids.

"What can I do for you guys?"

"Oh can we pwease get a autogrwaph!?" The younger jumped up and down.

"Only if you guys can answer me one question…"

"Yeah!" They both said. Colby leaned in, as did the boys.

"Do you believe in The Shield?"

"Yeah!" Both of them yelled out. Colby smiled down at them.

"Well then how can I say no," he sat back up, holding his hands out for the pads and pens. The boys excitedly handed them over.

Cassie smiled as she watched the exchange. It wasn't the first time tonight that fans had stopped them, but it was the first time that they were this young. She thought that Colby handled it very well. Not a lot of kids take seeing heel characters real well.

He got up to take some pictures with the kids, people staring at them. She thought it was funny that WWE sells out arenas and has all this celebrity attention, but there were still people in the world that didn't know who they were.

"Sorry about that," he sat back down. Cassie looked at him.

"Don't be. It was cute."

"But it's happened a lot tonight."

"It's your job."

The waiter had come back and put their food on the table.

"If there is something that I have learned with all the meet and greets that I have done," she said cutting into her food. "You don't be an asshole to your fans."

"Yeah. I try to tell that to Jon and them. They don't like to listen to me though. Even Lesley gave me crap for it."

"Well that's their own fault. You handled that really well though. Their faces lit up when you asked them that question."

"To be honest, first time kids have come up to me. Usually their parents do because they are too scared."

"Ya did good kid."

"I'm older than you."

"Bah humbug."

"What?" He looked up at her.

"Hurry up, I want dessert."

The two walked back to the hotel, the weather really cool.

"Thanks for tonight by the way," he said as they walked up to the elevators. "Kept my mind off of her."

"Happy to help. I had fun. I felt like a celebrity standing next to you."

They walked onto the elevator when the doors opened.

"Yeah get ready to see them all over twitter."

"Which reminds me," she snapped her fingers. "Steph wanted to change my profile around."

"You have a twitter?"

"Yeah. I don't use it though. I think the last time I tweeted was back at 'Mania 29. Tweeted Barrett's web site rather than him."

"Seriously," he laughed.

"Yeah. I was a bit drunk. I don't really remember any of the matches. Just remember yelling steroids when Lesnar came out."

"Oh wow, wish I was there for that."

"No," she shook her head in shame. "I was a hot mess. Started drinking at 3 with no food in my system and continued when I got in and then when we left. It was bad."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. The two walked out onto their floor. Some of the roster were out and about. It reminded Cassie of a college dorm hallway.

"We didn't think of a prank for Jon," he looked down at her.

"Oh don't worry. I got that all figured out," she smirked. "May need your help."

"I'm so there. He deserves it." They stopped at her door.

"Here I am," she slid her key into the machine, and opened her door. "Hope I didn't scare you off with my need for gore," she looked back up at him.

"Oh please. That's normal to me. When you start talking about unicorns is were I'm out."

"What about zombie unicorns?" Her head tilted to the side a bit.

"You're pushing it," he rubbed his chin. The two laughed. Colby shoved his hands in his pocket, not really knowing what to do. "So I'll see ya tomorrow?"

"Yes sir. I'll be at the arena tomorrow."

"Alright," he started to turn. "Thanks," he turned back to her. "Again," he hung his head. Well there went trying to make it not awkward.

"Stop," she laughed slightly. "No need to thank me. We're friends right?"

"Yeah."

"Then it was nice to help out a friend. You ever need someone to talk to, I'm right here," she held her fist out. Colby looked at her hand confused.

"What are you doing?" He asked, smirking.

"Isn't that the new hand shake," she punched the air and made an explosion sound as she opened her hand. Colby looked at her and started to slowly laugh. "No, well alright," she then walked into her room and shut the door. Colby busted out laughing.

"Priceless really!" He said as he headed back towards his room. He unlocked his door and headed in.

"Interesting don't you think?" Celeste asked Stu as they sat in the hallway.

"Very."

* * *

**Ok so I want to apologize now, if I don't update for a few days. I'm trying to think of some story lines on my own rather than use the ones that are actually going on. I hate half of them so what better way than to do things my way right? And thanks for everyone who is reviewing, reading, favoring, and following. I don't normally allow people to read my stories, but coming on here everyday and seeing that number go up helps me know that this is exactly what I was born to do. Ok sentimental shit out of the way, lol. Review please :-D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay Chapter 9! Thanks You for the reviews. They make me oh so happy. Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

* * *

"I don't think I can make it," Cassie talked on the phone as she walked into the arena. She flashed some security guy a pass. "I know I said I would come Desi, but I just started working. I can't ask off for a weekend already, especially this weekend coming up." She, this time, followed the signs to the meeting room that Stephanie asked for her to be in. "Don't be mad. Look, we are going to be in Philly for Money in the Bank. I'll send you money and you guys can come out. I'll get you tickets and we can watch the show." She got silent for a few minutes. She walked up to the room that the meeting was in. She opened the door, walking in.

Stephanie waved to her as the younger shut the door. Cassie nodded her head as she quickly took a seat.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get mom to come out to. She can babysit if you want to come out. Or if she can't, I'll get you a room at our hotel. There will be a bar there. The kids can watch a movie in the room." She took out a notebook from her bag, and some papers. "Yeah don't worry about it. It will be the entire weekend. Friday to Monday. I'll give you a call tomorrow about it alright? Tell Allie I'm sorry, but I will make it up to her. Alright, love ya," she then hung up her phone.

"Family?" Stephanie asked her.

"Yeah sorry," Cassie looked up at her. "My niece's birthday party is next weekend and I got to tell her that I can't make it," she opened up her notebook.

"Did you want to go?" Stephanie asked her. Cassie looked back up.

"I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"I'm working…"

"Cass, if you want to go, go. How long are you going to be gone for? Two days?"

"A weekend. It's alright Steph. I told her I would pay for her them to come to Money in the Bank for the weekend. My niece is a fan of wrestling. She'll like that better trust me."

"How many tickets do you need?"

"Um," Cassie stopped to think. "I'm getting 4 possibly 5."

"Alright. I'll get back stage tickets next week. And they can sit in one of the sky boxes during the show."

"Wait, what?" Cassie's eyebrow raised.

"I'll get you tickets. Do they need hotel accommodations to?" Stephanie started playing on her phone.

"Uh yes?" She questioned.

"Alright. Call your sister back after this and tell her everything is set. And if she wants to do something after, we have a sitter for the children. So let's talk story lines…" Stephanie put her phone down and looked at Cassie. She started laughing at the very confused look on Cassie's face. "What?"

"You are just going to give everything to me?"

"Well no. It will come out of your paycheck, but to make sure you have tickets and hotel, I will get everything for you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I know you don't see your family very often. Especially since you started working with NXT."

"Thanks," Cassie smiled.

"Not a problem. So let's get to story lines. Working up into Money in the Bank, what do you think we should do?"

"Who are you planning on putting in the matches?"

Stephanie grabbed a piece of paper and looked at it.

"Raw is an all star match with Orton, Christian, Kane, CM Punk, Daniel Bryan, RVD, and Sheamus. Smackdown is all future champions Damien Sandow, Cody Rhodes, Jack Swagger, Wade Barrett, Antonio Cesaro, Fandango, and Dean Ambrose."

"Please tell me Fandango isn't winning."

"Not entirely sure right now, but most likely not."

"Good. Well I think that leading up to the PPV, you should set up matches for the contestants against each other. When will the Wyatt Family be making an appearance?"

"They will debut the Raw before the PPV."

Cassie grabbed another sheet of paper.

"I thought they were going to go up against The Shield?"

"They are second guessing that. We don't really know where to go with it."

"Well that's not hard," Cassie placed the paper down. She looked up at Stephanie. "The Shield is about righting injustice within the WWE. The Wyatt Family is all about how that's all a lie. Bray Wyatt is portrayed as a sort of God like character, so he can say that The Shield's views on justice aren't actually justice at all."

"Very interesting way to look at it."

"And besides, all of them have worked with each other before. They are familiar with each other."

"Yes, but that would be heel fraction against a heel fraction."

"Doesn't hurt to shake things up a bit. I think a lot of fans could get behind it. Both teams have quite the fan base already."

"I'll keep that in mind. So anything else?"

"Uh yeah," Cassie shuffled through some papers. "I think for Ryder to be more serious, he will have to change from Face to Heel. And I really think to bring back the Divas division, you need to give divas like Natalya more matches."

"We are actually looking into NXT divas."

"Really!?" Cassie said excitedly. "Who?!"

"Summer Rae is already signed, but we are also looking at Emma and Paige."

"Oh my god. I hope they get signed soon."

"Alright, I think," Stephanie looked at some more papers. "That is all I needed."

"Ok," Cassie started to clean up the little mess that she made. She put her notebooks back in her bag. "I thought you were supposed to be off the road?"

"I am, but my father wants me to make sure you know what you are doing. Which reminds me. I have a project for you."

"Ok?"

"I want you to come up with story lines for this list," Stephanie handed her a list of Superstars. "I'm giving you a week to come up with ideas and write the scripts out."

Cassie took the list a read the names.

"Homework?"

"Yes. My father is going to test you like this a lot. There may even be times that he asks you to come up with something out of thin air. I'll be doing this with you until I leave."

"Alright. Am I allowed to talk to these guys for help?" She pointed at the paper.

"Please do. They don't believe me when I say that their opinions matter, but they do."

"Sweet. I'll get this to you as soon as possible," she shoved the paper in her bag.

"Cool. I'll let you know about those tickets and rooms."

"Alright boss," Cassie grabbed her bag. She then left the room and headed towards catering. She chose the closest seat next to a tv so she could watch the show. She again took out her notebook and the paper with names she was going to write fake story lines for. She looked at the first name.

"CM Punk," she tapped her pencil on the table. "What's next for you sir?" She looked down the list. He was going to be the hardest of them all to think of something for. She was sure he wouldn't mind being champion again, but she wanted a good feud that didn't run around a belt match. "Let's put you against RVD," she drew a line between the two names.

"That's a match I'd pay to see."

Cassie jumped slightly as Phil looked over her shoulder.

"Why must you people keep doing that?" She said placing her hand over her heart. "I never have jumped so much in my life."

"Sorry," Phil laughed as he sat down. "What's that for," he nodded his head at the paper.

"My homework."

"Homework?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Stephanie gave me a list of superstars to write out scripts for."

"And you put me up against RVD?"

"It was that or team up with Daniel Bryan. Although thinking about it, I think fans would like to see a Punk/Bryan feud."

"All three sound excellent."

"Yeah. I like to base matches on statistics. These matches make sense."

"I see you have John Cena on that list. What you got going for him?"

"Don't know yet," she looked at the list. "That's a loose loose situation for me. I dethrone him, I'm being bias. I keep his belt going, I'm lying to myself."

"Tough decision."

"Yeah. I'm leaning towards being bias," she smiled at him, a slight evilness to it.

"Oh man," he laughed. "You are scary when you smile like that."

"I've only just began my friend."

"Very scary. Anyways, a bunch of us are going to get something to eat after the show. Wanted to know if you would like to join."

"Sure. I'll be here, so just come and find me after the show."

"You got it," he stood up.

"Do you know what room Jon is in?"

"Uh," he scratched at his beard. "I think he's in 378."

"If you want a good laugh in the morning, I suggest to be outside his room 9 sharp," she leaned her head on her hand, and wiggled her pencil between her fingers.

"What are you going to do?"

"All I'm going to say is plastic wrap," she smiled up at him.

"Is this a future YouTube video?"

"Possibly."

Phil laughed, shaking his head. He was really liking this new girl.

* * *

Cassie stretched at the table she was sitting at waiting for Phil. The show was closing up, and from the crowds reaction all night, it was a good one. Cassie put her feet up on the chair across from her. Daniel Bryan was talking after his victory.

"Hey," Cena had walked up to the table, looking down at her. Cassie looked up, and then rolled her eyes.

"What?" She went back to watching the tv.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened at my house a few weeks ago. It was uncalled for."

"Apology not accepted," she snapped. John shifted on his feet. We wasn't expecting that.

"What?"

"You heard me," she looked back up at him, frowning. "If that apology was anywhere near sincere, it would have happened when the incident happened."

"You disrespected my girlfriend."

"So it's alright for your girlfriend and her sister to jump on my case over something so stupid? It's ok for them to accuse me of something that would never happen in a million years?"

"Uh no, but…"

"But nothing," she cut him off. "I'm sure you don't even want to apologize, but you see me making friends with your enemies. So bugger off," she looked back at the tv, waving her hand at him. John just stared at her for a few minutes, and then walked off. "Asshole," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Now she was pissed. Something she didn't want to be before going out for a few drinks.

"Why do I feel like I wanted to hear that conversation?" Leati Joe walked up to her table.

"Somebody who tells Super Cena off, who would want to miss it?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't really have a problem with him."

"I have more of an issue with his girlfriend. What's up?"

"I'm heading to the hotel. Phil has to stick around for a doctor. Thinks he pulled something."

"Thought you guys were going out?"

"When he means out, he means the hotel bar. Safer that way."

"If I knew that," her jaw clenched. What a waste of 15 minutes. "I'm going to kick his ass."

Leati Joe smirked.

"I want to see that. He wanted me to make sure you got the news. I'll see you over there?"

"Yeah. I'll be there," she grabbed her bag and stood up.

"I'll walk with you."

"Thanks," she threw her bag on her shoulder. "Where is Colby and Jon?"

"Colby left soon after our match," the two started walking. "And Jon, I have no idea."

"He's a character that one."

"Yes he is. Speaking of which. I have been given a code, plastic wrap. Would you care to explain?" He looked down at her slightly, eyebrow raised. She smirked.

"Just be there. It won't disappoint. I promise."

"I believe it. Colby was excited to even tell me. Which by the way, thanks for keeping his mind off of Lesley the other night."

Cassie rolled her eyes.

"No reason to thank me. I had a lot of fun hanging out with him. One of the very few people I know that can handle my guy side."

"Yeah, but he couldn't stop talking about it."

Cassie looked up at him.

"He had a really nice time and as his friend, it was nice not to see him upset."

"It was nothing really."

"Well he may be in one of the moods again and…"

"And you think it's better that he talks to somebody who isn't biased and assumes the worst of Lesley?" She smiled slightly.

"Yeah," he laughed. "I guess Jon told you that?"

"Yep."

"Sorry that we are dragging you into it, but he doesn't talk to us about it because as his friends and teammates, we are on his side. To be honest, he only seems to be talking to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, like I said. We are automatically on his side. Talking to you gives him that breather. And this is your car?" He pointed at a huge black truck.

"Yes sir," she leaned up against it. "I call it the ego destroyer."

"Well my ego is destroyed," he laughed. "I'm going to go get in my Honda now."

Cassie laughed as he walked off.

* * *

The two made it to the hotel in a matter of minutes. They brought their stuff up to their rooms and met back up. They headed down to the bar to meet up with everyone. Some how, Phil was already there.

Cassie sat next to him and put him in a head lock.

"You could have told me out meant the hotel!" She said giving him a noogie.

Phil laughed, trying to push her arms away.

"I'm sorry!"

"I don't believe you," she finally let go of him. "Thanks to you, I had to listen to Cena try and apologize."

"You didn't accept it I hope?" He said sitting up, fixing his hair.

"Of course not. Did you guys already order food?"

"We ordered like 5 pizzas. Hope ya don't mind."

"I love pizza," she looked around to see who she was sitting with. Of course Phil and Leati Joe were there. Next to them was Claudio (Antonio Cesaro), Ettore (Big E Langston), Nick (Dolph Ziggler), April, Celeste, Stu, and Ryan (Ryback). "What is this the NXT table?" Cassie laughed.

"It's the cool kids table," Nick said. "However, where the hell are Colby and Jon?"

"Both are in a really shitty mood," Leati Joe. "Be warned."

The table seemed to groaned.

"Colby I can deal with," Nick said. "But Jon…"

As if they knew they were talking about them, both wrestlers walked into the bar.

"She didn't fucking cheat on me Jon. Will you just drop it?" Colby snapped at his friend.

"When are you going to drop that she left your dumb ass?" Jon retorted.

"Seriously, fuck you."

"Right back at ya sweet heart."

Leati Joe got up from sitting next to Cassie, and walked over to the two. He grabbed Jon by the front of his shirt and dragged him off towards the bar. Colby took Leati Joe's seat next to Cassie. The waitress walked up to them, seeing new people at the table.

"What drinks could I get you?" She looked at Colby and Cassie.

"Two Jack on the rocks please," Cassie said. Colby didn't say anything, so the waitress walked off towards the bar. "I think tonight can be a whiskey night."

Colby crossed his arms over his chest as the waitress came back with their drinks.

"Well if you are going to act like that," she brought both drinks over to her. "I won't share," she brought one of the glasses to her mouth. Colby uncrossed his arms, holding his hand out for the other drink. Cassie took a quick sip of hers. She looked at Colby. "I get that you're mad, and you have every right to be angry, but don't take it out on your friends," she handed him the other drink.

He sighed as he gripped the glass.

"I know. I should go apologize to Jon."

"Wait till tomorrow after the prank. No reason to get on good terms and then get mad at each other all over again."

"True," Colby laughed.

* * *

The pizzas soon came out, and everyone was having a good time sitting around having drinks. Jon and Leati Joe had eventually came back to the table and joined the group.

Everyone went to their own little conversations about sports and work. Cassie, not wanting to talk about either, went to drawing on her place mat. Their waitress had come back over and handed the table a new line of drinks. Colby handed her another drink.

"I jjjussst don't get it," he said, his words slurring a bit.

"And what don't you get?" Cassie looked up at him.

"People jussst don't fall out of love riiiight?"

"Colby you're drunk," she looked around to see no one paying them any attention. "You don't want to have this conversation now."

He held up a water.

"Not that drunk. I can still ssseee straight. Jusssst taking more time to talk."

Cassie laughed as he kept saying talk and mentioned that it was a funny word to saying.

"Nope you aren't drunk at all," she took a sip out of her glass.

"Jusst ansswer me."

"Alright," she rolled her eyes. "Look, not taking sides or anything, but I have known people who have broken up because they didn't have feelings for the other anymore, myself included."

"Really?" He sat up straight.

"Yeah. I broke up with my ex after about a year because I just didn't have feelings for him anymore. I mean, I'm sure there were things that made me feel that way, but there was a good month that I thought about it."

"That's only a year. How about after 5 years?"

"Alright, my sister had two kids with her ex. They were planning on getting married and slowly she fell out of love with him. Now she's happy in another relationship and to be honest, she's better off."

"You think Lesley is better off?"

"Of course not. I don't know Lesley, but from what you have told me from her reaction, I think you are better off. I don't think I have ever heard of someone being that happy for leaving a relationship besides an abusive one. You don't look like somebody who would abuse his girlfriend."

"My mother would beat me with a paddle if I did."

Cassie chuckled.

"I want to meet your mom. More mothers should be like her."

"Don't feed her ego," he laughed. He took a sip of his water, happy that he was sobering up. "You don't think she cheated on me do you?"

"I can only give you an opinion on that. I don't know her…"

"Just tell me. I can take it."

"Based off of everything that you and I have talked about, something happened. What that may be, I have no idea."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," he frowned. "I think I need another drink…"

"Look at it this way," Cassie softly placed her hand on his forearm. Colby looked down at it, and then back up at her. "Wether you feel like it or not, this could be a good thing. Maybe you guys aren't meant for each other. Hate to be cheesy and use the line, what's meant to be will come back, but it's true."

"How are you so optimistic?"

Cassie shrugged her shoulders as she lifted her hand, and grabbed her pen and started drawing again.

"I'm actually not. I have my own problems in life, but I'm a firm believer that things happen for a reason. With death comes life. With destruction comes new beginnings. We just shouldn't dwell on things we have no control over."

"That's some Ghandi shit right there," he sat back against the booth.

"HA!" Cassie said. "I have my moments," she put her pen down and passed her place mat over to him. "Here, be happy."

Colby looked down to see a quick drawn out cartoon of The Shield as zombies. Underneath them she wrote: Believe in Brains. He busted out laughing. He didn't know why. It really wasn't that funny, but it made him feel better.

"Much better," Cassie smiled.

* * *

The next morning, their little group met up outside Jon's door.

"This is going to be awesome," Phil said getting his phone ready to take a video. Cassie had just finished tucking away the last of the plastic wrap on the door frame. She stood back and looked at her handy work.

"Oh this is going to be epic," she chuckled.

"Are you sure that's going to hold him?" Phil asked. Cassie walked up to the door. She flicked her finger against it, it making a sound that glass made. "And that would be a yes."

Cassie took her phone out and called Colby.

"Hey, yeah we are ready," she then hung up her phone and stood back where Phil and them were. Everyone was on a certain angle to make sure all angles were covered when it came to the videos. Cassie quickly got her phone ready to take one to.

The door opened and Colby gave them a thumbs up. He then leaned on the door.

"Jon! Get up! There's a fight outside! Phil needs you!'

"What?" They heard Jon's tired voice yell.

"Phil needs your help! Hurry UP! RUN!"

They heard somebody fall onto the floor.

"No time for shoes! Hurry!" Colby yelled.

They heard somebody running. Jon appeared and ran straight into the plastic wrap, his head bouncing back.

"What the fuck!?" He yelled as he slammed backwards to the ground.

Everyone busted out laughing, as Jon sat up. He moved his hand slowly in front of him. He placed his hand on the plastic wrap.

"What the fuck!?" He yelled again as he got to his feet, pressing both hands on the plastic wrap. They heard a few snaps, and then Jon fell through the doorway out into the hallway. Again everyone busted out laughing. Some of the guys had to hold their mid section due to they were laughing so hard.

"I guess it couldn't hold him," Nick laughed out.

Jon pushed himself up.

"I'm happy you all find this fucking funny!"

"Funny, no," Phil said trying to catch his breath. "Hilarious yes!"

Jon gave him the finger and then looked over his shoulder at Colby.

"You are dead."

Colby laughed shaking his head.

"Would love to take the credit man, but nope."

Jon turned back around and looked straight at Cassie.

"You."

"Lil' ol' me?" Cassie pointed at herself. "Never. I'm a perfect angel."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Can't you see the horns holding up my halo?"

"Oh I see the horns alright. You're dead!" He jumped up only for Colby to grab his legs, making him fall back to the ground.

"Well it's been nice seeing everyone. I'll see ya at the next arena," Cassie waved and started running. When Colby saw she was at the stairs, he let go of Jon.

"I'll get you back!" Jon yelled at his teammate and then jumped up and ran after Cassie.

"Lucky for her," Leati Joe looked out his hotel room window. "She packed her stuff last night."

The group ran up to the window and laughed when everyone in the parking lot stopped to watch a half naked Jon chase Cassie to her truck.

* * *

**Hehe I'm so evil :]. Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another Chapter finished. Time for some family drama on Cassie's end. Thanks for everyone reviewing. Hope this chapter will hold you over until the 4th of july shenanigans. After that, I think I will jump from one PPV to the other to get this thing moving. Who knows right?**

* * *

The roster sat in the last meeting they were going to have before their 4th of July break. No one was listening to what was going on. All they wanted was to go home for the weekend.

Cassie laid her head on the table, on top of her arms. She wasn't in a very happy mood. She felt bad that she had to miss her niece's birthday party, but it didn't help that all pictures that were taken at the party, had her tagged in them.

She knew her sister only meant for her to see how excited her niece was with the wrestling birthday, but it made her feel like shit that she wasn't there. On top of that, some of her close family was bitching at her that she wasn't around anymore. She didn't get it.

They bitched at her to go back to school and get her dream job and now that she has it, it's the opposite. Now they are complaining that her job takes up her life. If they were complaining about her being a writer, she couldn't imagine how the superstar's families were like.

She sat up slightly, stretching her arms. She was hoping that somebody would want to drive with her. She could use a few more hours of sleep. She stopped suddenly when she felt her phone go off in her pocket. She usually put it on silent when she was in a meeting like this.

She leaned back in her chair, looking over at Paul. He was still talking about something that really wasn't that important. She dug into her pocket, grabbing her phone. She then pulled it out slightly, happy that she had to wave in front of her phone to answer it. Her eyebrows furrowed when she didn't recognize the number. She shoved it back in her pocket.

Cassie knew the area code. 304 was West Virginia, but everyone she knew there was programmed in her phone. She scratched her head, trying to think.

Colby gave her a questioning look. She held her left hand up to her ear, signaling phone. He nodded his head and went back to not listening to Paul.

Cassie felt her phone go off again. She looked down at her pocket.

"What the hell?" She whispered. She again leaned back in her chair, pulling her phone out. Her eyes widened as she knew this number. She quickly looked up, Colby again giving her a questionable look. She turned to Stephanie, and whispered to her.

"Hey I have an emergency. Is it cool if I step out?"

Stephanie turned to her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. It will be quick."

"Alright."

Cassie thanked her and waved in front of her phone. She quickly got out of her seat and started towards the door.

"I told you not to contact me," she growled as she opened the door and left the room. The door slammed behind her. Paul jumped slightly, along with some of the roster. Paul turned to his wife, and she only shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey I just wanted to talk to my baby sishhster," her brother Mike's voice rang out.

"Michael I told you that I only want you to call me if it was an emergency!" She yelled.

"It issh an emergency," he laughed. "Could I pweasse get ssomme moneyyy?"

"For what?!" She snapped. This was not what she needed before her vacation.

"I need my pillss. Mom won't get them for me."

"Absolutely not Michael. This is **not** what I meant about an emergency."

"My pillss aren't importanttt?"

"Not when all you do is abuse them!" She yelled at him. She was getting frustrated now. He knew that emergency was for hospital or jail purposes only. She told him the only way she would keep in contact with him was if he didn't ask her for money, that he didn't ask her for anything.

"Fuck you! I don't abusse them!"

"Whatever Michael," she rolled her eyes. "I'm not doing this right now. You interrupted me and I was in a very important meeting…"

"Iss that all you do ish work?! You don't have time for sshit!"

"I'm not doing this ok?" She sighed. She heard something behind her, but she didn't turn around. She figured it was just somebody passing the meeting room. "I have to finish up this meeting."

"Whatever Cashie," he sneered. "It's always about you isn't it? Cashie the good child. Went off and graduated college. Cashie got a job to where ssshe can't even ssssee anybody…"

"Will you stop it?"

"No!" He yelled at her. "I need my pillssss or I'm going to end up in the hossspital and you don't even care!" He whined.

"I will send Billy money to get your Keppra…"

"I don't need that! I need my pain medssss!"

"I'm not getting those for you. Are you even listening to yourself right now?"

"I don't fucking abussssse my pillsssh you dumb bitch!"

"YOU ARE HIGH RIGHT NOW!" She yelled back into her phone, her anger snapping.

"Shit," she heard behind her. She quickly turned to see some of the roster coming out of the room.

"Oh for fucks sake," she walked off, quickly turning the corner and heading down another hallway.

"Move move move move," Colby said as he was pushing past people.

"Get the fuck out of the way!" Jon yelled. The group parted, not wanting to get on his bad side. He then grabbed Colby and pushed him out of the room. Colby then rushed down the hallway and turned to catch up with her. He saw that the exit door had just shut. He picked up his pace, and practically ran through the door.

The door slammed opened, as he stepped out into the night. He didn't see her, until he looked to his right. She was sitting next to the dumpster, her head in her hands and her knees brought up to her chest. Her phone was right next to her.

He sat down next to her.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, her voice cracking. He knew she was crying.

"Sometimes talking doesn't help anything," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her to him. She rested her head on his chest, happy that he decided to get out of his Shield gear after his match. "You have your keys on you?"

She nodded her head.

"Alright. I'll drive with you. You can get some rest alright?"

She nodded her head again.

* * *

A few minutes later, she sat in her passenger seat of her truck, her hair in her face. She couldn't believe that had happened. She wanted to strangle her brother for making her loose her head like that. To top everything off, Stephanie and Paul had heard the conversation and were now talking to Colby.

She wanted to hit something, and hard. She noticed that Jon and Phil had grabbed their bags from SUVs that they were supposed to be driving in. They then walked over to where Colby stood, Jon handing him a bag. Paul nodded and said goodbye to the three men. They then headed towards the truck.

"Great," she rolled her eyes as she pushed herself off her window and leaned against her seat. All three guys threw their bags into the bed of the truck. Jon and Phil then got into the extended cab while Colby jumped into the drivers seat.

"Holy shit this is high," he said looking over the hood. "I don't know if I can drive this…"

"Seriously?" Jon teased. "It's no bigger than an SUV. Be a man."

"Shut up Jon," he said as he stuck the keys into the ignition.

"Can I have my phone?" Cassie turned to him.

"Uh yeah," he turned the truck on. He then reached in his pocket and grabbed her phone. He pulled it out and handed it to her. She turned down her radio as she clicked something on her phone.

"Call Noob," she said. All three guys looked at her strangely. "Amanda gave herself that nickname. Don't ask," she put the phone up to her ear. It rang twice.

"My Cassie smooches!" Amanda yelled out into the phone.

"Cassie smooches?" Jon smirked. Cassie grabbed a water bottle and threw it at his head. "OW!"

" 'Manda, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course anything for you."

"I need liquor and some of the biggest mind fuck movies you can find."

"Bad day?"

"Yeah Mike called."

"Oh that fucker! Don't worry my lovely, I am on it. Did you want to have a BBQ on Thursday? Ya know, invite your new friends?"

"Hold on," she moved the phone away from her ear. "You guys doing anything Thursday?"

"Nope," Jon said, the truck staying in silence. Both Colby and Phil laughed. Whenever Jon would say nope, that meme was all they thought about. "I hate you."

"Amanda wants to know if you guys would come to her BBQ?"

"IN SPEEDOS!" They heard her yell. Cassie looked at her phone, a questionable look on her face.

"Waaaaayyy to be a creeper there Noob."

"Oh shut up! You agree with me!"

"I see them everyday in their speedos," Cassie teased smiling. "I don't need a BBQ."

"IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Cassie put the phone back up to her ear.

"Ok I'll ask them when they aren't creeped out by us. Thanks for doing this for me, love you." Amanda said the same thing to her and the two hung up. Cassie put her phone on charged and went back to staring at the window.

"They aren't speedos," Jon finally said.

"Justify it any way you want. To us women, it's a speedo."

Jon threw the bottle back up at her. He missed her head completely, not that he was aiming for it. Cassie smirked. She liked getting under his skin.

* * *

The group stopped to get some beverages, actually they sent Colby in to get drinks.

"You alright up there darling?" Jon looked away from the window, fixing his hair as he looked at her.

"I'm fine," she kept her eyes on her book.

"Really?" Phil stuck his head in-between the seats. "I know you have that project Steph gave you. Now would be the perfect time to help you."

"Sorry but I don't really want to work right now."

Phil rolled his eyes. He stood up slightly and snatched her book. He threw it behind him when she tried to turn around and snatch it back.

"You need to talk," he said.

"I don't want to. I want to be alone with my vampire book."

"Which I'm happy that it isn't Twilight…"

"Oh please. I would never degrade myself…"

"But not hearing you talk is eerily creepy. He's happy," he pointed at Jon who smiled. "But I don't like it."

"I don't want to talk about it. Colby said sometimes talking doesn't help…"

Jon snorted.

"Colby hasn't been around the situation before. The best he could do is say, I'm here for you. The two of us," he motioned between him and Phil. "Grew up with it. Everyday like clockwork. We are the best two to talk to about it. You don't want to sit in your thoughts about this kind of thing, trust me."

Cassie turned back around in her seat.

"There really isn't anything to talk about. My brother, who I thought was my closest relative, abuses his prescription pills and probably abuses some sort of other drug."

"Is that the Keppra you were talking about?" Phil asked, placing his head on the shoulder of the seat. Cassie shook her head.

"Keppra is a generic pill for Levetiracetam. It's for Epilepsy. He actually needs those pills or he will have really bad seizures."

"Oh." Phil looked at Jon, not really knowing where to go with the conversation.

"Does he abuse those?" Jon asked.

"No. He abuses his pain pills that he gets for his Krone's Disease and his back. He gets Percocets for it and sometimes he will get OxyContin for it. He crushes them and then snorts them like Cocaine. Which I'm sure he's back on doing that to."

"Has he always done that?"

"Since he was a teenager. Likes to blame my biological father for beating the shit out of him. Blames my mother for that and so drugs were his escape," she leaned up against the window.

"That's what happened for me," Jon leaned back in his seat. "Pills helped me escape the fact that my life was shit. Douche-bag of a father, cunt rag of a mother, living in a shit hole apartment. I only remember smiling when I was high."

"Yeah well, my brother's life wasn't shit. That's my Aunt feeding him some shit story so my brother can blame somebody other than himself for his choices."

"Sounds like my mom," Phil said. "Blamed me for all her trouble because I basically left the family to join another one. Blames me for my father's alcohol problem, my sister's drug problem. I should be sending them my hard earned money to them for them to get help. For them to get back on their feet. She texts me that every night."

"Does Mike do that?" Jon asked. "Blame everyone but himself?"

"Yeah. Blamed me today," she brought her knees to her chest. "Ya know, you would think I would get it by now. That I would learn my lesson, because this isn't the first time it's happened. I won't hear from him and then out of nowhere he will sound 100% better and then two days later he's back abusing his shit. I know that I'm enabling him. I know that because I still keep in contact with him, I'm the reason that this is happening. I know I need to cut him off and just stop, but I have this fucking nagging voice in the back of my head. It just keeps repeating, what if you get a call tomorrow and he's dead? Then once again it's my fault." She rubbed at her eyes, feeling tears leaving them. She did not want to cry in front of CM Punk and Dean Ambrose.

Phil moved away from the back of the seat. He gripped the head rest, and lifted up the side lever of the seat. He yanked her seat down so it was sitting in his lap. Cassie looked up at him as he looked down at her.

"Whatever happens to him, it isn't your fault. You didn't hold a gun to his head and make him choose what to do with his life. It was his and his alone. If he wants to keep hurting himself like this, you have to tell him goodbye. You seem to be his only friend through this. You give him an ultimatum, he will eventually give up and find help. I'm not saying he will be perfect, but it will help him see the better side of things."

"And if he dies," she moved her hands away from her face.

"Again not your fault and you shouldn't live with that guilt. After you stop talking to him, it's entirely his choice if he wants to do better or do worse."

"He will get better right? I mean you two are prime examples of it…"

"We can't make that judgement," Jon said. "I mean we aren't really better. I have a few screws loose in my head…"

"A few?" Cassie teased him. Jon narrowed his eyes at her.

"And people think it's ok to remind me of my past in my story lines."

"Yeah, I tried to tell them that was a bad idea."

Phil shrugged his shoulders.

"People will just learn it won't break me. What is it that you told Colby the other night, You shouldn't dwell on things you can't control? You can't control your brother Cass. He can only control what he does. Let him do that."

Cassie felt tears leave her eyes again, but didn't wipe them away.

"I never thought I would have a conversation like this with CM Punk and looney tunes over there."

"Hey," Jon snapped. "I'm not that crazy. Some of it is just a front."

"Thanks guys," Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Anytime Darling, but thank Colby. He's the one who asked us to come and talk to you. He didn't even know where to begin."

She smiled thinking about that gesture. Colby was the easiest person to talk to about anything. He would always listen and try his best to give an opinion.

Her passenger door opened, Colby standing there.

"You weren't supposed to make her cry you assholes!" He yelled seeing tears fall down her cheeks.

"Listen two toned barbie," Jon said. He didn't get much else out because Colby threw his drink at him, hitting him square in the privates. "Fuck," Jon gasped for air as he hunched over.

"I said talk to her! Not get her all upset over the whole thing again!"

"We just finished up," Phil said passing her book back up.

"Are you alright?" Colby threw the bags over into his seat. He fixed her seat so she was sitting up. "I promise that wasn't my intention for them to get you all upset again."

"I'm fine," she leaned forward and hugged him. He was a bit shocked at the sudden closeness of them. "Thanks Colby."

He smiled softly as he hugged her back.

"Not a problem. It's about time I can return the favor."

"Why is it that I am always getting shit thrown at me?!" Jon yelled.

"You make it easy," Phil went back to reading his comic. He gave Colby a devious smirk, which only got a questionable look right back and a bottle of water thrown at him. "Ow," Phil laughed as his sent a pain through his shoulder.

* * *

Eventually, everyone switched seats in the truck. Phil was now driving, Jon was in the passenger seat. Colby and Cassie were in the back. Colby leaned against his door, his pillow leaning up against the window. He let Cassie have pretty much the back seat so she could sleep.

She argued saying that he needed more sleep than she did, but she gave in and laid out on her back seat. She had laid her head down by his legs, so her head didn't bang up against the door.

"I only ask that you don't fart," she said before she put her head on her pillow and got comfortable. Colby chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'll warn you."

That was about three hours ago when they were awake.

Phil looked at the two in the back seat through the review mirror.

"I know it's only been like what a month since Lesley broke up with Colby?" He took a quick glance at Jon.

"Sure," he played some game on his phone.

"Is it a little weird, that I think he likes Cassie?"

"What like a friend?"

"No like feelings."

"Thank You!" Jon dropped his phone in his lap and looked at the older wrestler. "I've been saying it for weeks now."

"Good to know I'm not the only one."

"Celeste and Stu think so to. The two of them remind me how he first was with Lesley. It's really weird."

"Right? I think people get confused when they see them hanging out. They sort of act like a couple sometimes."

"Yeah, a bit sickening when you think about it," he went back to his phone. "I'm happy there is somebody else on my side about this. Leati Joe is on the opposite end of it."

"Why?" Phil took another quick glance over at Jon.

Jon shrugged his shoulders.

"Some shit that his girlfriend just left him and Cassie is helping to keep his mind off of her."

Phil rolled his eyes.

"Why is he always the damn voice of reason?"

"Who the hell knows. He usually is the one to point this shit out. Every relationship that has happened around us, he has called. I don't understand why he's being all anti-moving on. I mean it's pretty fucking obvious that those two," he pointed behind him. "Would work really well with each other."

"Well all I know, when him and Lesley had that little falling out a few years ago, Colby was depressed as shit. This time around, not so much thanks to Cassie."

"Yeah, and it's a bit sickening on how much shit they have in common. They have all these little inside jokes," he moved his hands like he was playing with a rubix cube. "And I don't get them! Pisses me off."

Phil laughed.

"No you are just mad because somebody is finally beating you are you twisted game. You don't fool Cassie for a second."

"Bah," the younger waved him off. "I'm Dean Ambrose. No one gets in my head."

"Yeah you keep saying that my friend," Phil turned into a driveway. "We are here," he pulled up to a little white house. He parked the truck, turning it off. The two in the front turned to look at the two in the back. "Oh they look so precious."

"Shut up," Jon rolled his eyes. He raised his right arm, and shoved Cassie. "Get up. We are here."

Phil did the same thing to Colby. Neither of them budged.

"Well we found ourselves in a predicament," Phil frowned. He opened the drivers side door and got out. He went to the door that Colby was leaning on. He opened it, Colby falling out and onto the ground.

"Fuck," he groaned as he sat up.

"Wakey wakey," Phil said going to grab his bag from the bed of the truck.

"You couldn't just wake me up like a normal person?" Colby's eyes were still closed as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Tried you didn't wake up," Phil shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah what did you do? Shake my leg once?" He looked up at Phil.

"That should have been enough. Now get up and help us wake up Cassie. She won't budge."

"Does anybody have a sharpie?" Jon asked. "I would like to get my payback now for her little stunt."

"You are not drawing on her," Colby got up, picking his pillow up. He smacked it a few times, getting the dirt off of it. "I think she wanted to go home," he stretched.

"Yes because she is wide awake is lives about another hour away from here," Jon got out of the car, and grabbed the remainder of the bags.

"Since when did you play parent?" Phil asked, shocked.

"She may annoy the shit out of me, but I like her a little. Don't need her crashing and hurting herself. She can stay here until the morning and then go home." He started to walk towards the house that him and Colby shared. "Besides, Stephanie and Paul would have our heads if anything happened to her. You heard them before we left," he climbed the steps and walked into the house. "Shaddup you stupid dogs!" They heard him yell at Colby's dogs that were barking.

"Alright," Colby said. "I'll get her. Can you carry my pillow for me?" Colby shoved it in Phil's hands. "Her's to," he softly lifted her head and took her pillow out from underneath her. He again turned to Phil and shoved it in his hands.

"God you are so lazy. Carry your own shit," Phil wined as he headed towards the house.

"Hey," Colby shook her shoulder. "Cass, you gotta get up."

"Mmff," was all she got out. Colby chuckled.

"We are at my house. I'm going to take ya inside…" he moved the drivers seat forward, so he could get back into the truck. "Please don't hit me," he rolled her over to make it easier to pick her up. He placed his left arm behind her knees, and his right arm around her shoulders. He slowly moved her towards the opened door.

He surprised himself when he got both of the out of the truck without her waking up, or him hurting something.

"Good deal," he said hugging her closer to him, so her head to hang off his arm. He quickly kicked the doors closed to the truck and walked up the stairs and into the house.

Phil was laying down blankets on the couch.

"Thanks man. I don't know how she would feel about sleeping in one of the beds…"

"She ins't sleeping here. This is my bed. Go take her upstairs."

"Wait, do we have an air mattress so I'll have somewhere to sleep?"

"I don't live here," Phil held his arms up at his side. "How the hell would I know?"

"True," Colby then walked off and up some more stairs. He headed down a hallway and pushed a door open at the end. He walked in, to some excited dogs. "Move move move," he got to the left side of the bed. He softly put Cassie down on it. "Ok," he turned and sat on the floor. His 4 dogs excitedly ran over to him, jumping in his lap. "I missed you guys to," he made sure to pet all of them, and gave each their own attention. "Yes we have a guest. You be nice," he told them. They barked at him and then ran back to their beds.

Jon knocked on his door.

"Hey, we don't have an air mattress."

"What? Didn't you buy one before we left?"

"Yeah, and thanks to your rats, there now is a huge hole in it," he growled looking at the dogs. The dogs growled back at him.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?"

Jon brought his attention back to Colby, who looked pissed.

"Your bed?" Jon leaned up against the door frame.

"I don't know if you know, but it's occupied right now."

"So what? You two are adults aren't you? I'm sure she would understand. It's either that or you crawl into Leati Joe's bed. I'm sure he will love company when he gets here."

"No!" Colby said. "I remember the last time that happened when Sami visited," Colby gulped thinking about the memory. Sami doesn't spend the night anymore when he visits. "I'll just wake her up and see if it's cool," he got up.

"Whatever. See ya tomorrow," Jon left the room. He walked downstairs to get a quick drink of water.

"Nice," Phil gave him a high five as he walked into the kitchen.

"Anything to keep his mind off of Lesley right?" Jon smirked. Phil smirked, shaking his head.

Colby shook Cassie.

"Hey you," he sat down on the bed next to her. Her eyes opened slightly.

"Yeah?"

"We have to share a bed…"

"Whatever," she turned away from him, going back to sleep.

"Not a care in the world," he laughed. He grabbed some pajama bottoms and walked into the hallway bathroom. He quickly got changed and headed back into his room. He threw his clothes in the corner next to his dresser. He then walked to the right side of his bed, pulling the blankets back. He got in, covering himself. He got comfortable, two of his dogs jumped up onto the bed and laid on top of him. He looked at Cassie and smiled. She was curled up against one his pillows. She mumbled something he didn't understand, and she flipped herself away from him again.

He shook his head laughing as he closed his eyes hoping he fell asleep fast.

* * *

**Aww so adorable. I'm kind of weirding myself out with all this cuteness. Oh well. If you guys like it, I'll keep writing it. Review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'M SO SORRY! Sorry that it took so long for this chapter, but it is by far the longest so far I think. Hope that it holds up. Now I would like to answer some reviewers. Brian, I hope Amanda is just as good as she was in the first chapters and Mike will be making an appearance again. Angelsdee327, could you imaging Punk and Ambrose as matchmakers? I can't decide if that would be scary or hilarious lol. Thanks to everyone who keeps reading and reviewing. So in this chapter, it's obviously the july 4th celebration and I'm starting to show feelings from Colby to Cassie. So let me know what you think.**

* * *

"The force is strong with this one," Darth Vader's voice rang out, the Imperial force music followed soon after.

"Ughhh," Cassie yawned. She did not want to get up. She stretched her arms as her phone went off again. "I'm coming. I'm coming," she dug into her pocket. She must have been to tired to change last night. She wiggled her nose when she felt fur underneath it. "Cali, get off the bed," she rolled over, waving at her phone. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Amanda asked her.

"What?"

"Where are you? I thought you were coming home last night?"

"Amanda, I am home. I'm in my bed right now," she placed her free arm over her head.

"Really? I'm pretty sure I'm standing in your room right now and you aren't here."

Cassie's eyes shot open and she sat up. She looked down on the bed to see a little dog looking up at her and wagging her tail.

"What the fuck?" She said as she looked to her left, not recognizing the room. "Amanda?"

"Yeah?"

"I may have fallen into a horror movie," she gulped not seeing any pictures or any color in the room. It was pretty much a dresser, a tv, and a bed. Some clothes were on the floor.

"Are you chained to anything?"

She threw the blankets off of her, moving her legs to check.

"No. What if I'm locked in the room? And why would there be dogs?"

"Dogs?"

"Yes dogs. Four really cute small dogs. Wait! I haven't died and gone to hell have I?" She ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't know. Pinch yourself."

"Ok," Cassie did so. "Ow that hurt!"

"Yay your awake!" Amanda said excitedly. Cassie narrowed her eyes.

"Well we knew that! I'm talking to you aren't I?!"

"Oh right," the two got silent for a few seconds. "Keep checking the room."

Cassie looked to her right.

"Oh it can't be that bad. Colby is here," Cassie said turning back around. "Shit!" She pushed herself away from him, her leg catching on the blanket. She fell to the floor with a hard thud. "Ow!"

"What happened?"

"I fell," she sat up and looked over the side of the bed. "What the hell am I doing in the same bed as Colby?"

"Well, I may be able to explain that one," Amanda said cheekily.

"Hey asshole, I'm fully clothed," she sat up a bit more, noticing that he didn't have a shirt on. "Oh my god, his muscles."

"TAKE A PICTURE!" Amanda yelled into the phone.

"How do they get like that? It's like perfection."

"PLEASE TAKE A PICTURE!" Amanda wined into the phone.

"Nah. That's for the pinching incident."

"Why do you hate me so?"

"Shaddup."

Colby stretched his arms as he yawned.

"He's waking up call you back bye," she quickly hung up her phone. She leaned her arms on top of the bed. Colby faced her, his eyes opening.

"What are you doing on the floor?" He said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Funny story. I was supposed to go home last night. Somehow I ended up in your bed, I'm guessing, next to you," she pointed at him.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. You wouldn't wake up," he propped himself up on his elbow. "And I didn't have anywhere to sleep. I told you last night."

"Did I actually respond to you?"

"Yeah. You said whatever and you went back to bed."

"Yeah word to the wise," she stood up on her feet. "That doesn't mean I was awake. You could have thrown some blankets on the floor for me."

"Nah. You are a guest at Chateau Lopez. Besides, the dogs would have annoyed you all night," he pet the little brown one that was still looking at Cassie, wagging his tail. "Look at it this way. At least you can say you slept with Seth Rollins," he smiled up at her.

"Does that mean I get to take a picture of your abs of steel? Ya know for Amanda's sake?" She teased.

"Ha ha no," he rolled off his bed, landing on his feet. The dogs ran to him.

"You have a very blah room," Cassie looked around again.

"Yeah. I figured there is no point to have pictures when we are on the road so much," he picked up a shirt and smelt it. He shrugged his shoulders and put it on. "Would you like some breakfast?" He walked over to the door.

"Wait!" Cassie yelled holding her arms up. Colby stopped, his hand on the door knob. He looked at her. "You aren't going to open the door and then we hear Wanna Play a Game right?"

"What?" Colby laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Look, I find it a little weird that you have nothing in your room and it reminds me of the movie. I just want to make sure that a little clown puppet on a tricycle won't be riding towards me."

Colby rolled his eyes and opened the door. Him along with the dogs walked out of the room. Cassie shoved her phone back into her pocket and followed him out of the room. She could hear people talking downstairs.

She walked down the stairs, and saw Phil and Jon playing video games. Colby must have gone in the kitchen with the dogs.

"There's sunshine," Phil looked over the couch at her smiling. "Did you sleep well?"

"Fantastic," she narrowed his eyes at him. She walked over to the couch. "Did you guys bring my bag in?"

"Yeah," Phil pointed over by the closet. "It's over there."

"Wanna play a game?"

Cassie jumped as Leati Joe's deep voice rang through her ears.

"Holy mother of God," she said, holding onto the couch. Both Jon and Phil laughed as they went back to the video game. "When the hell did you get here?" She turned to face the Samoan.

"This morning. Have a nice sleep?"

"For the most part," she walked away and over to her bag. She quickly popped a piece of gum in her mouth.

"Are you going to NXT tonight?" Leati Joe asked as he leaned up against the back of the couch.

"Ah shit," Cassie said standing. "I totally forgot about that. Are you guys going?"

"Mandatory," Jon said getting mad that Phil was kicking his ass.

"Can you tell them that I'm sorry I couldn't be there. I kind of want to stay home tonight."

Phil paused the game. He looked at her.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I just feel like staying in. Besides, you all are coming over tomorrow right?"

"Of course. It's better than sitting at Cena's house to listen to him gloat about everything."

"Nice to know…"

"Ok so Cheerios or Fruity Pebbles," Colby walked back into the living room, holding up the cereal boxes.

"I'm actually going to head out. Amanda is freaking out that I'm not home," Cassie grabbed her bag and threw it on her shoulder.

"Just one bowl?" He shook the boxes. "Look, Cena is on the front," he smiled.

"Don't make me vomit. Thanks guys for letting me stay over…"

"Anytime," Phil went back to the game.

"You don't live here," Jon narrowed his eyes. Phil waved him off.

"Ah I get it. It was a one night stand right? Sleep with me and leave me here," Colby teased.

"Oh shut up!" She yelled storming off, the guys laughing as the screen door slammed.

* * *

Amanda ran out of the house, two dogs following her, as Cassie pulled into the driveway. She turned her truck off, and opened the door. She didn't get to plant her feet on the ground before Amanda brought her into a tight hug.

"Miss me?" Cassie laughed.

"YES! It's not the same with out you!"

"I missed you to," she patted her friends back. "But Amanda, I need to breath…"

"Right," she let go of her roommate. "Come on. I have stuff to show you," Amanda grabbed her arm and practically dragged Cassie towards the house. Cassie almost tripped up the stairs because of the dogs.

"When did we get another dog?" She asked. Amanda ignored her and dragged her through the kitchen and into the backyard.

"Isn't it beautiful!?" Amanda jumped up and down excitedly. Cassie stopped at the top step, leading down into the yard. Before she left, they only had a patio table and some plastic chairs.

Now, they had a complete set that sat on the deck, a decent size Tiki Bar that was near one corner of the yard, a small stoned in fire bit, and a decent size in grown pool in the opposite corner.

"Amanda," Cassie said, still staring at the landscape.

"Yes?" The older smiled.

"When did we get a pool?"

"When you told me you were coming home for the holiday. Now they have to wear speedos," she cooed. Cassie looked at her roommate, completely flabbergasted.

"No offense, but where did you get the money?"

"I had some saved up and my dad helped me with some. Oh and I guess that awesome new Design job that I got," she said confidently, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh my god! You got it?!"

"Yes ma'am I did and they pay a pretty penny for my logos."

"Wow congratulations!" Cassie hugged her. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks a lot," the two separated. "So you ready to go shopping for this party?"

"Only one question."

"Shoot…"

"When did we get another dog?"

Cali ran out, with a Siberian puppy following close behind her. Both dogs stopped in front of Cassie.

"She just showed up. I was afraid Cali was going to attack her, but she actually gets along with her."

Cassie bent down in front of the husky, amazed by her light blue eyes.

"She have a name?"

"I named her Rachel."

Cassie looked up at Amanda, who smiled.

"Thanks Noob."

"No problem Smooches. Now let's go!" Again Amanda dragged her roommate away.

* * *

The guys pulled into the parking lot of the NXT arena at Full Sail.

"It feels so good to be back," Colby got out and stretched.

"Do you think everyone else came?" Leati Joe asked, shutting his car door.

"Who cares," Phil said starting to walk towards the building. "Just what these kids need, a distraction."

The other three shrugged their shoulders as they followed Phil inside. The staff walking around stayed out of their way. It made them laugh how some people were actually scared of them.

They walked through the halls, memories coming back to all of them. Even Phil had some good ones with training the young blood. They walked into the main area where the ring was set up. The roster was crowded around as Dusty was talking about the going ons of tonights show.

"And look who the cat dragged in," the vet said as the four superstars made their way down the ramp. The roster turned, some excited to see them, others not so much.

Saraya hopped out of the group and ran up to them. She stopped when she was right in front of them, getting odd looks from the guys. She poked her head between their bodies, checking behind them.

"Where the hell is she?!" She looked at them.

"Who?" Jon asked.

"Cassie you wanker!" Saraya yelled at him. Jon stepped back slightly, not awake for somebody to be yelling at him.

"Do you not want our company?" Jon asked a bit annoyed. "Aren't you happy to see us?"

"No! I want my twin. You," she poked his chest. "Were supposed to bring her here."

"Talking to lover boy over there," Jon pointed at Colby as he continued down the ramp.

"Lover boy?" Saraya turned to Colby. "What does he mean by that?"

"Not a clue," Colby shrugged his shoulders.

"Well were is she?"

"She had a rough night…" Colby started.

"What the hell did you do Lopez!?" Saraya punched him in the arm.

"OW!" He said rubbing his arm. "I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah well maybe we shouldn't mix lover boy and rough night together," Phil said as he followed Jon's example.

"That's not what I meant!" Colby yelled.

"And what exactly did you mean?" Saraya's eyes narrowed as she leaned forward, hands on her hips. "I swear if you hurt her…"

"Shut up," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, turning them away from the crowd. "Her brother called her last night," he whispered to her.

"Which one?" She looked at him concerned.

"Mike."

"Oh," she looked down at the ground, knowing all to well about Mike. "She's alright?"

"Yeah she's fine. Jon and Phil had a talk with her. She's probably just exhausted from it all. She said she will see you guys tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Saraya questioned, looking back up at him.

"She's having a 4th of July party. She wanted me to tell you and to invite whoever. You know here friends here I don't."

"Right," she unlatched herself from Colby. She turned to face the roster. "Party at Cassie's house tomorrow night!" She yelled excitedly.

"Awesome!" Tom yelled out, getting a high five from Austin. "Happy we have off on Friday."

"I'm guessing this means Cassie is friends with everyone?" Colby scratched at his bears.

"Yes she is."

* * *

Cassie finished up sticking some steaks in marinate before putting them in the fridge.

"I think we have everything my dear," she said to Amanda who was leaning up against the counter, checking things off.

"Alright. So we have food, normal beverages, some party games, decorations…"

"The bar is stocked right?"

"Of course the bar is stocked," Amanda rolled her eyes. "What kind of person would I be?"

"Well you are blonde," Cassie laughed as Amanda smacked her arm.

"Let's go watch so horror movie so I can't sleep tonight," she grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"MARTYRS!" Cassie yelled, the dogs jumping up excitedly.

"Hell no! I don't need a mind fuck. You watch that on your own time. Let's go classic. How about Young Frankenstein?"

The two walked into their living room and sat on the couch.

"That is a comedy you ass."

"Man I thought you wouldn't catch that," Amanda pulled out a drawer from under their middle coffee table. "Ok so how about House of 1000 Corpses. I think I can deal with that."

"You will never here me deny that movie. Let's get it on," Cassie put her feet up on the couch. Amanda got up and put the movie on and quickly shut off all the lights because according to Cassie, there is only way to watch a horror movie. Amanda did not approve, at all.

She curled up in the adjacent corner, hugging a blanket to her, hiding her face slightly.

"You seem scared," Cassie said which actually made Amanda jump.

"Not at all!" Amanda threw a pillow at her. Cassie laughed as the dogs curled up with her. She took her phone out and went to her twitter page.

She didn't go on there a lot, but since she had told the guys that she had one, some of the roster had started to follow her. They would have witty banter making fun of each other and Cassie would give them her opinion on things happening on in the show that she couldn't say to them face to face.

She quickly updated her status. _Home for the holiday. Watching scary movies with Amanda and a bottle of wine (ew). Guess I have to save the whiskey for our July 4th rendezvous. Time to scare Amanda._

She posted the status and put her phone on the table. She got comfy on the couch, and enjoyed being home for a few days.

* * *

The next day, the two girls ran around the house, making sure everything was clean before they had guests.

"Do you know how many people are coming?" Amanda asked, folding up some laundry.

"Uh no. I have 4 confirmations," Cassie did some dishes.

"And who is that?"

"Colby, Jon, Phil, and Leati Joe."

"Did you tell them that we have a pool?"

"Yes Amanda," she sighed. "Don't worry, they will bring their swim trunks."

"Listen you," she got up and walked over to the sink. "Don't be sighing at me. It's your roommate obligation to bring your very very good looking friends over shirtless. And then I will get them pant-less," she smiled. Cassie started laughing.

"Oh if only they new your agenda, they would never come over."

They heard a knock on their door, the dogs getting up and barking.

"Shut up!" They heard a male voice. The barking soon turned into wines when the door opened. The two girls left the sink and stuck their head out into the hallway.

"Tommy!" Cassie said excitedly and ran to her friend. He held his arms open and she hugged him. "I miss you!"

"Miss you to. Happy to see the main roster hasn't changed you."

"Oh please. I've only been there for little over a month," she unlatched herself from him. "What are you doing here? The BBQ isn't for another few hours."

"Thought you might need some help. I brought a few of the guys over to help out," he pointed behind him. Cassie looked around him to see Austin, Matt (Corey Graves), Ben (Adrian Neville), and Chris (Kassius Ohno).

"So does this mean we don't have to do anything?" Amanda asked leaning up against the back of the couch.

"You are so lazy!" Cassie turned to her roommate.

* * *

A few hours had passed. Cassie was in her studio making a playlist on her computer. Amanda was outside, in the pool on a raft, watching the guys set up all the lights and get all the furniture ready.

"Ya know," Austin called out. "Ya could help us!"

Amanda waved her hand in the air as she drank from a martini glass.

"Ya could go home and have a boring holiday," she said matter of faculty.

"Hello?"

The group heard someone calling from inside the house.

"Outside!" Tom yelled out. Within a few seconds, a few of the main roster superstars walked through the back door. Cali started barking as she ran up to the group, Rachel following.

"Shit!" Jon yelled, practically jumping on Leati Joe. He just stood there, arms at his sides, frowning at his teammate.

"Shut it!" Tom said to the dogs. Both dogs sat down, wagging their tales.

"You have a way with words," Phil said.

"They are use to me. About time you guys got here. I'm about to start grilling. Drinks are at the bar. Our bartender will be out here shortly and pervert is in the pool," he pointed over his shoulder at Amanda.

"Hey!" She yelled. "I heard that!"

"Good!" He yelled back turning to face her. "You are a pervert! Making us take our shirts off!"

"I did not make you do anything. I just simply negotiated," she smirked.

"I hope you know, we are only here for Cassie…"

"Where is she by the way?" Celeste asked looking around. Tom turned back to her.

"She is up in the studio making a playlist for tonight."

"Studio?"

"Yeah her art studio. It's up the stairs second door on the right," he thought for second. "Or the left. I forget which one. One is a bathroom so go to the other one." He turned back to Amanda. "Are you at least going to help me with the food?!"

"Oh my god you are so lazy!" She yelled back.

A few of the new group went inside to go find Cassie.

"Don't leave me here," Jon still held onto Leati Joe.

"Seriously? They are dogs."

"No they are demons. That black one is reading my mind…" The two guys stared at the German Shepherd. Cali lowered her head giving them puppy eyes.

"Yeah demon alright," Leati Joe rolled his eyes.

* * *

Phil, Colby, and Celeste went up the stairs.

"I'll take left you take right," Phil pointed at the doors.

"Alright," Celeste said as they both opened the doors. "I win!" Celeste said seeing Cassie sitting at a desk. Her legs were crossed, laying on the desk. She leaned back in her chair, a drawing tablet in her lap.

She turned and looked at the door.

"Hey!" She smiled as the three walked into the room. "It's about time you guys showed up.

"Yeah the party is outside though," Celeste said walking up to the computer. "What are you doing?"

"Well I was making a playlist, but now," she went back to drawing on the tablet. "I'm finishing up Save the Dates."

"Save the dates? Isn't that for a wedding?" Celeste got a closer look at what she was doing.

"Yeah. My friend Katie back home is getting married so she asked me to do Save the Dates and Invitations. Brides Maid duty and all."

"Is that an Alice and Wonderland card?"

"Yep. That's the theme she chose," Cassie finished up on the font, and quickly saved what she did. She then closed photoshop down. "I guess it pays that your best friend is a graphic designer."

"This room is sick," Phil said looking around. It was a long room that to the left side of the door, a desk stretched across the room with two computers on it, Cassie sitting at the one. In the far corner of the right side was a book case filled with books and comics. Each wall had it's own theme of posters. The wall above Cassie was split between wrestling posters and movie posters. The other side had different paintings of all sorts of things.

"It's my little haven when I have nothing to do," she unplugged her iPod and grabbed some speakers. "Alright let's get this party started shall we?" She stood up from the chair.

"Oh wow look at your tattoo's," Celeste said looking at Cassie's arms. "This is the first time I've really seen them."

Cassie looked down, forgetting that put on a tang top over her bathing suit.

"Oh yeah. These are my precious tattoos." On Cassie's left shoulder was a Tim Burton tattoo. His head was down near her elbow, and his characters were morphing from his head up to her shoulder. On her right shoulder were 4 skulls, reaching from the shoulder down to her elbow. Each skull represented a wrestler. The top was for Triple H, the next was Stone Cold Steve Austin, after that was Undertaker and Kane was the last.

"Really?" Phil asked. "Where am I?"

"Well when I watch you for 14 years plus, I'll get a tattoo of your face on my ass," Cassie teased.

"Yes!" Phil clapped his hands together.

Colby grabbed her left forearm and turned it over, showing a Dark Mark tattoo.

"Harry Potter?" He looked up at her.

"Yes. I am a nerd. Leave me alone."

"I'm a huge Harry Potter fan. One of my finishers is the Avada Kedavra."

"I knew that, but I didn't think you were that huge of a fan," the two continued to talk as they walked out of the room. Phil and Celeste hung back.

"I think we have been ditched," Celeste placed her hands on her hips.

"Aw let the kids flirt," Phil started walking, Celeste following. "Hopefully soon they will see they like each other."

"Are you playing match maker?" Celeste looked up at him.

"Of course I am. Jon is to."

"Oh that's scary," she laughed. Phil laughed nodding his head.

The group walked outside, more people had showed up.

Cassie saw Stu standing next to a woman almost his height with dark hair.

"That must be Kristi," she said to Colby.

"Yeah. She must be back from her tour over seas."

"Marine right?"

"Yep."

"Alright, let me go walk around and say hi to everyone. I'll catch ya at the bar?" She looked up at Colby.

"Yes ma'am."

The two headed off the deck going in opposite directions.

"Cali, Rachel," Cassie said looking at the dogs who were still bugging Jon. They looked at her. "Leave Jon alone." The dogs barked and then ran off.

"Finally!" Jon left Leati Joe's side.

"Watch yourself Good. They are ex police dogs." He gave her the finger and she laughed. Cassie walked up to Stu.

"Hey, I didn't think you were going to come."

"Of course. I told you I would," the two hugged. "And as I can see, on England's side," he chuckled. Cassie looked down at her shirt sporting the Union Jack.

"Ha-Ha yeah. Always been a fan of England," she looked back up at them. "So I'm guessing this is your wife?"

"Oh pardon my manners," he turned to the dark haired woman. "Cassie this is my wife Kristi, Kristi our new creative member Cassie."

"Nice to meet you," Kristi stuck her hand out. Cassie took it, a bit shocked.

"I did not know you were American. Now I feel a little silly in what I'm wearing in front of an American Marine."

"Oh please," she waved her hand. "I probably love England as much as you do."

"Oh awesome," Cassie smiled. As the two woman talked, Cassie noticed that Stu stared at his wife, a huge smile on his face. She thought that was adorable.

"Well don't let me keep you from your party," Kristi smiled again at the younger.

"Thanks. I'll be at the bar if you guys need anything. Please enjoy all the fun new stuff I got while I was away."

They laughed as Cassie walked away towards the bar. She looked around waving at everyone. It was practically the heel branch of the roster, with the NXT cast. She thought that they had more fun away.

"Where is Saraya?" she asked as she didn't noticed her raven haired friend.

"I don't know," Colby looked around. "She said she was coming."

"She better be here! She's been complaining that she hasn't seen me!"

"Ask for the devil and she shall appear," Jon pointed back towards the house.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" A female British accent rang out. Cassie turned and looked at her deck. She excitedly waved.

Saraya practically jumped off the deck and ran towards the bar, everyone getting out of her way. She then jumped on Cassie hugging her.

"I've missed you so much! I'm not allowing you to go back! You are coming back to NXT with me!"

Cassie laughed as she hugged her friend back.

"Oh Saraya, I love you to!"

"Why am I getting weird images in my head while watching this?" Jon said before taking a sip of his drink. Leati Joe rolled his eyes.

"Because you are a sick twisted perv."

"True," he spun in his chair turning away from the scene.

* * *

Hours had flown by, the sun finally going down, cooling off the backyard. Amanda had plugged in the outside lights and lit the torches to keep bugs away. She then went sitting in her own little corner, happy that none of the men, who had left the pool area, had put their shirts back on. Oh how she loved Cassie's job.

The all different foods had long been devoured, all that was left were the remaining chips and dip that were sitting on the tables.

Cassie was standing behind the bar, playing bartender for the night, until she decided she wanted to play a game. They had set up a beer pong table and corn-hole. Everyone laughed at Cassie when she tried to explain how to play that game.

"You have to get the sack in the hole," she said before drinking at her Jack and Coke.

"Really?" Phil laughed. "Sack in the hole?"

"Shut up," she sighed. "This is why I'm going to get a picture of your face tattooed to my ass, asshole."

"What?" Tom brought his attention to the conversation.

"Don't ask," Cassie waved him off.

Everyone soon went back to what they were doing. Cassie stood at the corner of the bar, talking with Saraya, Tom, and Austin, catching up on the going ons of NXT and Cassie being on the road.

Colby stared at the small group as they laughed and talked like they had never left each other.

"Is it weird that Cassie hasn't really spoken to any of us?" He asked turning to Phil who was his only companion at the bar. Phil looked up from the chips he was eating at the small group. He shook his head.

"No. They miss her. They are only catching up with each other."

"But she's only been away for a month. It's not like anything happened."

"A lot has happened actually. She already has enemies with Super Cena and friends. She's made friends with all of us. She's made it perfectly clear that she would love to bring some attitude back and we have already gotten personal with her when it comes to her family. I'm sure they want to hear it just like she wants to hear what is going on with their careers." He went back to his chips.

"Yeah well, that's what they make phones for. Socialize at your own party," Colby leaned his arm up against the bar. Phil looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"What are you jealous or something?"

"No," Colby rushed out, looking at his friend. He then looked up slightly in thought, wondering why he didn't believe himself. Phil smirked at seeing that, but hid that he noticed. He looked down at Colby's drink seeing that it was empty.

"Here lover boy," Phil slammed his hand on the bar twice. "Bartender!" He yelled.

"Sup Sucka?" Cassie turned to look at the two.

"Baby over here needs a drink," Phil waved Colby's glass in the air. Colby snatched it from him.

"You are an ass," he whispered to him.

"Oh shut up and thank me later," he again went back to his chips. Cassie walked over, her own glass in hand.

"What is it that I can get you sir?" Cassie grabbed the bottle of Jack and placed it on the top of the bar.

"Whatever you are having."

"I think I'm going to go straight tonight," she poured Jack in his glass. Colby took his glass back. His eyebrow raised as he looked at her.

"Compared to any other night?"

"Oh ya know, I like to experiment," she smiled as she finished pouring her drink. Phil choked on his soda at the comment being made. The two turned to him. "Ya alright there?" Cassie laughed.

"Yeah, just yeah," he sighed, coughing again. "I'm good, just was not expecting that comment."

"Oh come on!" Cassie said. "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Your's was there first," he retorted.

"Bah humbug," she waved him off. She picked up her glass, seeing that it was empty. "What the hell?" She looked up to see Tom had joined them, his cheeks puffed out, he stared at Cassie. "You little bastard."

He swallowed the alcohol in his mouth, smiling.

"Sorry it just looked so lonely sitting there," he pushed the glass towards her. "More please."

Cassie took the glass and poured more Jack into it.

"Bite me," she gulped down the drink.

"Where and how hard?" He smirked, hoping over the bar, landing next to her. He started poking at her ribs.

Colby and Phil sat there listening to the two being perverted towards each other. Both of them were confused. They were acting like a couple would towards each other, but Cassie had never mentioned being in a relationship with anyone, not that they ever asked.

Colby frowned at them, again not really knowing why. He felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched them flirt with each other. He refused to believe that it was jealousy, as Phil had said. He blamed the alcohol and still being mad about Lesley.

"Are you two dating," he blurted out before he could stop himself. All three people turned and faced Colby. Phil smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"Us?" Cassie asked. "Ew gross. Hell no."

"Oh?" Colby questioned.

"Yeah seriously Colby," Tom said. "Never in a million years."

Phil turned to the younger two.

"You two seem very flirtatious for never in a million years."

"There is such a thing as friendly flirting jackass," Tom said moving away from Cassie slightly. The two of them really didn't like when people accused them of liking each other. "We are just really comfortable with each other."

"Hey, I'm just saying," Phil held his hands up in front of him.

"It's how we act towards each other," Cassie said. "It's happened since the first day I started working with NXT. It actually helped me open up to the roster because they are all like this."

"BEER PONG IS OPEN!" Tom yelled, running back over to Saraya. He hoisted her up, over his shoulder and ran to the table. Saraya laughed as she bopped up and down.

"Besides, I think he likes Saraya. Watch those two together. What happened here is nothing compared to those two," she grabbed some bottles of alcohol and placed them on the bar. She grabbed some shot glasses.

"So are you in a relationship?" Phil asked. Colby turned to Phil, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh no," she measured some alcohol and pouring it into a glass. "Last one wasn't that great so I decided to just focus on me and my career for right now." She closed the glass and shook it. Colby frowned again.

"Well that's crap," Phil said before taking a sip of his soda. Colby looked at Phil who gave him a slight nod. Cassie stopped shaking the cup.

"Why is that crap?"

"What if somebody walks into your life and you are too busy with your career?"

"Never thought of it like that," she started shaking the glass again. She then poured the contents into the two shot glasses. "I guess I'll have to keep an open eye then. Here," she past the one shot glass towards Colby. "Cheers," she said as he picked the glass up and both of them took the shot. Both of them slammed their glasses down.

"That was delicious," Colby said taking another sip of his Jack.

"Good here's another," she poured the rest of the contents in a shot glass and gave it to him. "Ya know Phil, you are probably the coolest straight edge person I have ever known," she watched Colby take the shot. When he was finished she put everything back under the bar.

"Oh really?" He looked intrigued. "Do you know a lot?"

"A few and let me say if they were here right now, they would be flipping out that there is alcohol here."

"That's shit," he said. "I can careless that you guys are destroying your bodies. Besides, I like watching you assholes get all stupid and regret it in the morning," he smiled. Cassie laughed.

"You are such a ray of sunshine."

"But you love me," he threw a chip at her.

"CASSIE GET OVER HERE AND PLAY BEER PONG!" Amanda yelled from across the yard. She was standing next to Jon. Tom and Saraya walked back to the bar.

"We *hiccup* lost," Saraya sat at the bar putting her head down on it. Cassie laughed at her. She took a water out of the cooler.

"Here Saraya," she handed her friend the bottle. "If you need to, you know where my room is. You can have my bed tonight." She started to walk away. Saraya grabbed her arm.

"Defend our honor! Well at least my honor. Tom lost it for us."

"I can't help it!" Tom came to his own defense, sitting on the grass. "I see like 10 of everything," he closed his eyes and laid down. Cassie shook her head laughing. She grabbed another water bottle, and tossed it at Tom. It hit him right in the gut. He moaned as he turned on his side and sat in the fetal position.

"Alright Colby, you game?" She held her hand out to him.

"Sure," he grabbed her hand, hopping off the bar stool. They made sure not to hit Phil in the head. He wiggled his fingers at the two.

"You have fun now," he teased. Colby gave him the finger. The two walked over to the make shift beer pong table hand in hand.

"Ah I see now," Amanda said as she looked at her friend.

"Do you or are you just saying that?" Jon smirked at the blonde.

"Shaddup," she turned to him. "You are just as drunk as I am. Alright," she said loud enough for the other team to hear. "If I make this," she pointed at Jon. "You have to take your shirt off."

"And if you don't?"

"There won't be a don't." She held the ball up.

"Wait," Cassie said letting go of Colby's hand. "We have to fill our cups up," she grabbed the bottle of whiskey from underneath the table. "Do you want to keep with whiskey or change to beer?" She asked him.

"Uh, no whiskey is fine," he looked down the table at Jon, who was grinning at him. "What clown?"

"Oh nothing," he teased. Cassie finished pouring the drinks.

"Ok now go."

Amanda shot the ball, it making it into a cup. She turned and smiled at Jon.

"Shirt off now."

"You do realize we are on the same team right?" He grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Yes and as my teammate, and the weaker player, you have to make sacrifices to keep me happy or we will loose."

"Don't listen to her Jon! She knows beer pong is a win win situation. She's just horny," Cassie laughed. Amanda threw a ping ball at her.

"Worst roommate ever!"

"If you just wanted to see me naked," Jon took his shirt off. "Just had to tell me," he went to grab his pants.

"Jon!" Colby yelled. Jon looked at him. "Don't you dare," he laughed. "We are not reacting that party at Cena's house. We like Cassie remember?"

"But," he pointed at Amanda.

"But nothing. Not this time. Next time you can do whatever you want."

"Fine," he sighed. "But if I score she at least has to take off her shirt," he smirked at her.

"Pfft like that's going to happen. You haven't scored at all tonight."

Jon grabbed a ping pong ball, and quickly threw it. It landed in a cup. Amanda sat there, mouth agape. Jon grinned at her.

"Shirt, off now," he mocked her. Both Cassie and Colby laughed. Amanda had turned to Jon, sticking her tongue at him. He said something to her and she laughed. She quickly took her shirt off, happy that she kept her bathing suit on. "Now it's a game. Your turn," he turned to face Cassie and Colby. Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Just shirts right?" Colby asked.

"Yeah. They are so drunk, they probably wouldn't notice anyway," Cassie cleaned off a ball and threw it, scoring. "Holy shit I actually scored!" she said excitedly. "That never happens. I must be drunk…"

"What?" Colby looked down at her.

"I'm better at drinking games when I'm drunk. Don't ask questions, just take your shirt off."

Colby laughed as he took his shirt off. Cassie in her drunken state, couldn't help but stare.

"God Damn I love my job!" She said looking back to Amanda who was laughing.

"It's not nice to stare Cassie!"

"Why not? He's so pretty."

"Pretty?" Colby's eyebrow raised as he smirked.

"Would you like for me to use another word?" She looked back at him.

"Please? Pretty isn't something you call men."

"Fine," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "How about sexy? Better?"

"You think I'm sexy?" He leaned up against the table.

"Come on let's play!" Jon yelled.

"Shut up," Amanda punched him. "We may have something here."

"You are definitely in my top 5 of hottest wrestlers yes…" Cassie continued.

"Really? Where am I at?" He was enjoying this new found information.

"Uh," she thought, scratching her head. "Number 4."

"Who is 1 through 3?"

"Triple H, Barrett, and Punk. Punk and Barrett maybe switched, can't really think right now."

"Barrett?" Colby laughed.

"Listen," she wiggled his finger at him. "He's british. That accent he has, automatically puts him on the list."

"Well I'm honored to be number 4. If I knew I was that appealing to you…"

"Pffft, I can't wait till they break the Shield up so you guys have to go back into your trunks," she picked up the cup she was drinking from. "Whiskey makes me frisky" she sang. Colby shot her an odd look. "Yeah, I'm drunk. Let's get this game over with shall we?"

Colby laughed shaking his head. That bad feeling he had back over at the bar disappeared. He shot the ball across the table, missing completely.

"Ah crap," he hung his head. Cassie laughed, happy that he missed. She got to keep her clothes on. Little did she know that Jon had snuck up behind her.

"Aren't getting away that easily," he said as he hoisted her up. She screamed slightly at the sudden action. He walked her over to the pool.

"Jon put me down!" Cassie laughed.

"I don't think so. Payback for the plastic wrap darling," he stood by the edge. "Any lasts words?"

"Yeah, Cali!" She yelled. The German Shepherd's head popped up from her laying position. "Get him!" she pointed at Jon. The dog jumped up and barked, running towards them.

"Oh shit!" Jon jumped from the side of the pool, both of them dunking into the water. The group laughed, some of them had taken videos. Cassie was the first one up, coughing at the sudden rush of water.

"Good girl Cali," she cooed at the dog.

Jon popped up from the water, running his hands through his hair, slicking it back.

"Good girl my ass. At least I got you back."

"Oh yes. You got me back," Cassie rolled her eyes. "Newsflash there genius, I'm already in my bathing suit. Clearly I was going to end up in the pool at sometime. If I was in normal clothing, then I would be pissed."

"Oh shaddup," he walked away from her. "I'll get you back," he placed his hands on the side of the pool, about to hoist himself up. He turned, only to be met by Cali. "Fuck," he said as Cali growled at him. She then sniffed, and began to lick his face.

Everyone started laughing again.

"Buahahahahahahahaha," Amanda laughed. "Good girl Cali! You get steak for dinner!"

"I hate you all," Jon said, not daring to move in case the dog decided to attack him.

* * *

Soon after the pool incident, the fireworks had started to go off. You could see them clearly from the Cassie's backyard. You could see them the best by the pool, so that's were everyone had moved to. Some people had gotten into the pool, while other's lounged around it.

Cassie sat on the side, her feet sinking below the water. Colby sat next to her and did the same thing. He happened to swipe a glance at her, seeing that she was shivering.

"Are you cold?"

Cassie looked away from the fireworks at him.

"A bit."

"Do you want me to run inside and get you something?"

"Nah, I'll survive," she wrapped her arms around herself, looking back at the fireworks. Colby looked around for his discarded shirt. Something flew at him, hitting him in the face. He grabbed it, noticing that it was a hoodie. He looked up to see punk give him a thumbs up. He smiled as he unraveled it, and put it around Cassie's body.

She looked back at him, a bit shocked that he wrapped something around her. He started to rub her arms, trying to warm her up.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you," she smiled. She looked away quickly feeling her cheeks heat up. She cursed the alcohol. "I should really figure out where everyone is sleeping."

"Not a lot of people are left," he looked around, keeping his left arm wrapped around her. "It's mainly our normal people."

Cassie looked around to see Phil chatting with Celeste and April. Leati Joe kept to himself in a lounge chair. Austin, Matt, Adrian, and Chris all sat at a table while Saraya and Tom leaned on each other in order to watch the fireworks.

"I haven't seen the NXT guys drink that much. I'm sure they will leave."

"Oh well Saraya and Tom will probably take my bed. Jon," she looked around for him. She didn't see him or Amanda. "Clearly has found somewhere to sleep. The rest can have the guest room. Their are a lot of mattresses in there."

"And where will you be sleeping?"

"On the couch and before you retort, my couch is really comfy. I sleep on it a lot."

"Not going to argue. What about Stu and his wife?" He nodded his head towards the couple. Cassie looked to her left.

The two were sitting in the grass. Kristi was sitting up, her one leg outstretched, while she sat on the other. Stu laid out on the grass, his head in her lap. They were talking about something which made Kristi laughed. Their right hands were intwined with each other.

"Wow they look perfect don't they?" Cassie asked, continuing to look at them.

"There's no such thing as perfect," he went back to the fireworks not wanting to deal with relationship crap.

"Well no, but they look good with each other ya know?" She looked up at Colby. "They really love each other. Stu couldn't take his eyes off of her earlier. They look so happy."

"Yeah happy," he frowned.

"I would love to have a relationship like they have."

Colby looked back down at her. She was looking back over at Stu and Kristi.

"Like she's the center of his world. I would love that."

"I'm sure you'll find him," he said. "Or he'll find you."

Cassie looked back at him smiling.

"Just have to stay positive right?"

"Right," he smiled.

"Lesley's an idiot," she said. Colby's head tilted to the side, confused. "To break up with you. You have a lot of qualities women would love to find in a guy. You're pretty awesome Colby."

The corner of his mouth slowly crept upward. He was telling himself that it was just the alcohol talking, but he really needed to hear that from somebody. He had been going over his relationship with Lesley and was blaming himself for things that had gone wrong. Cassie, however, made all those feelings disappear by her saying that.

"Thanks," he rubbed her arm again due to her shivering again.

"Not a problem," she yawned as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Anytime," she whispered as her eyes slowly closed.

* * *

**I really need to watch a horror movie lol. Well there ya go kids. Like I said, hope it was worth the weight. I may have that Cassie had a previous relationship with one of the NXT boys. Not sure yet. What do ya guys think? Review please**


	12. Chapter 12

**Uh...he he...sorry for the wait. I've sort of hit a wall. Couldn't think of where to go next. The next few chapters I'm going to bring wrestling back into the mix. It seems I have forgotten about it. For anyone who is going to ask...Richard will be a constant character for now. Hey may even get in the way of Cassie and Colby . .. Hope you guys enjoy, sorry for any misspellings and what not, thank you for sticking with me :-).**

* * *

"This match is scheduled for one fall," Lilian Garcia's voice rang out through the arena.

Cassie sat next to a tv watching The Shield vs. Tons of Funk. She was happy that Creative changed The Shield's lost to a win tonight. She was also happy that they actually listened to her about keeping the tag belts on Rollins and Reigns. She didn't think that The Usos were ready to be champions.

Yes the crowd believed that they could be champions, but that was because The Shield are Heels. When it came to the talent aspect, Rollins and Reigns were the superior two.

"Hey…" Phil walked up to her.

"Shhh," she put her finger up to her lip. "I'm working."

Phil tilted his head slightly, and looked at the tv.

"You do know you work on Creative right? You know the outcome of the match…"

Cassie waved her hand at him. Phil sat down next to him.

"Soooo," Phil started.

"Shhh, I'm thinking," Cassie placed her hand over his mouth. Phil's eyes narrowed, looking at her hand. This girl was getting very bold. He just sat there watching the match with her, her hand never leaving his mouth.

She watched, yet again, Rollins being over powered by the opposing team.

"Yep he's going to be the first to get kicked out when The Shield breaks up," she said. "Such a waste of talent." She winced, covering her eyes when Tensia hit Rollins with a hard clothesline. "Easy!" She yelled at the tv when the bigger man rolled into Rollins in the corner. "Don't hurt him…"

Phil watched her. He smiled slightly when she would only give a worried reaction when Rollins looked like he was hurt. He also laughed to himself when she reacted to everything like a fan would. If somebody would hit hard, she would wince and when her team got the upper hand, she would cheer slightly.

She jumped slightly, seeing Roman tag himself in. Seth flew over the top rope to dive into Clay on the outside and Roman set himself up for the spear.

"Reigns with the spear!" She yelled as he hit it perfectly and covered Tensia. "1…..2…..3 and The Shield gets it!" She smiled and she quickly pulled her hand away from Phil. "Did you just lick me?!" She looked at him. His tongue was sticking out and he was smiling.

He nodded his head.

"You are such a child."

"I can be. So what were you thinking about?"

"What's the future for The Shield. I'm kind of liking Rollins vs Ambrose again. I know they've done it before, but they have some great chemistry in the ring."

"I would like to see that…"

"Or Ambrose against you would be sick to. Could you imagine your promo's? God it would be mind blowing."

Phil laughed.

"You are such a fan."

Cassie smiled.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, but that's a really good thing. These other corporate people, they can give two shits about the fans opinions. Just as long as they are pushing Cena, or the face roster for that matter, the rest of us are nothing."

"I hear ya. I actually almost stopped watching wrestling because all my favorite wrestlers were loosing. It got predictable."

"I'm happy that you get it. Hurry up and do a good job so you can write the main story lines."

"It's going to be a whole different ball game when I get there, trust me," she brought her attention back to the tv for the next match. "You would be champion again."

"Maybe they'll change their minds about who wins Money in the Bank on Sunday," he put his hands behind his head and leaned back.

"Yeah right," Cassie rolled her eyes, looking back at him. "I'm surprised that RVD isn't winning Sunday."

"Not a fan?"

"Huge fan, but I really don't like when the vets of the company come back and get what they want just to boost ratings. There are so many guys in the locker room that deserve it more. Just give them the chance."

"Wrestling politics my dear. It's how it works."

"Well it sucks."

"You are preaching to the choir. Ya know what they are missing? They are missing a really good non championship feud…"

"Isn't that supposed to be your feud with Lesnar and Heyman? Which I'm hoping that you win and they get rid of Lesnar all together."

"I guess you are right," he laughed slightly. "You are not a fan of Lesnar are you?"

"Can't stand him, but that means he's doing his job right. He is seriously the only wrestler who gets under my skin. I want to claw his eyes out."

"What about Cena?"

"Cena is Cena. He doesn't get under my skin. I just don't like him and now that I've actually met him, I don't like him even more." She picked at her water bottle label. "Hey, Brock and you seriously not friends?"

"Hate the guy with a passion."

"Thank God! I really thought I was the only one."

Phil laughed.

"I say there are a few people back here who don't like him. They just aren't me and are open about it."

"Don't like who?"

The two turned to see The Shield members sitting down at their table.

"Lesnar."

"Can't stand him," Jon said taking a sip from his water bottle.

"I don't understand why they even brought him back," Leati Joe said. "He doesn't do anything but push his power around here."

Cassie looked at Colby, who was holding his ribs.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," he sighed. He winced, grabbing more onto his side. "That idiot didn't wait for me to block that stupid roll thing that he does."

"Why don't you go to the medics and see if there is anything wrong?"

"Because all they are going to do is give me ice and tell me to relax…"

"It's better than nothing."

"Listen woman…"

"Listen…." Cassie stopped trying to think of something to say. The other three leaned in a bit, waiting for her to say something. "Jackass!" she snapped her fingers. "I almost forgot the word."

"You can be really ditzy sometimes," Phil smiled.

"Shhh," Cassie again put her hand over her mouth.

"Really?" Phil muffled out.

"Oh right," she pulled her hand away. "Don't need your saliva all over my hand again."

The other three looked at the two questionably.

"Don't ask," Cassie said. "Long story. Go get ice," she looked at Colby. "You're making me feel bad."

"Why would you feel bad?"

"Don't ask, just do as I say."

"Yes mommy," Colby stood up. He started walking back towards where the medics were set up.

"Hey wait!" Cassie grabbed her stuff and jumped up. "I have to talk to you about something," she ran after him.

"Do you see it now?" Jon looked at Leati Joe.

"See what?"

"They like each other…"

Leati Joe rolled his eyes.

"Why can't they just be friends? Colby and Lesley just broke up. He's trying to forget it and Cassie is helping him with it."

"That's exactly why they like each other…" Phil started.

"Not you to," Leati Joe whined. "I thought out of everyone, you would be on my side about this."

"Oh shut up," Phil laughed. "They have great chemistry and have a lot in common. I think they would be awesome together."

"Guys, do not push them," Leati Joe said sternly. "You mingle too much, it's only going to keep them apart. Let them figure it out on their own."

"Ah ha!" Jon pointed at him. "You do agree with us though…"

Leati Joe shook his head.

"Never said I didn't."

Both Jon and Phil went to say something, but stopped. They thought about their past conversations about this subject. Leati Joe never really agreed or disagreed with any of them. He just didn't want them to force a relationship on Colby or Cassie.

"You are good," Phil pointed at him.

"I know."

* * *

Cassie and Colby walked silently towards the medic area.

"You seem angry today," Cassie finally spoke up.

"I think angry is an understatement," he snapped, grabbing at his ribs again.

"Does that hurt that bad?"

"Not at all. A 360 pound man only rolled himself into me after the hardest clothesline I've delt with…"

"Alright. When you get rid of the little attitude that you have," Cassie looked at him. "You can come talk to me," she then walked away from him, back towards catering.

"Cass," he said as he turned to stop her, but she had already turned the corner. "Way to go dumb-ass," he sighed as he opened the medics door.

"Talking to yourself is never good," Cena said as he sat on one of the tables.

"Shut up," Colby walked past him and sat in a chair.

"Well that isn't a nice way to start a conversation."

"I'm not starting a conversation," Colby rolled his eyes. He really wished the star pupil would leave him alone.

"Who pissed in your Fruity Pebbles this morning?"

"Will you leave me the hell alone?!" Colby snapped at him. "I'm not in a very happy mood and my ribs hurt," he said as the medic walked over to him to check him out. "And to be honest, I don't want to talk with you."

"Aw did the creative chick piss you off?" Cena teased.

"Her name is Cassie, and no she didn't, but you really are," Colby scowled at him. Cena rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he jumped down from the table after the medic was finished checking his knee. "Better get your use out of her. She won't be here much longer."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see," the older walked to the door. "See ya around," he then left the medics.

Colby didn't like the sound of that. Did John know something that they didn't about Cassie? Did she do something wrong but just not realize it?

"Here ya go Rollins," the medic handed him some ice.

"Thanks," he snatched it, quickly jumping up, and running out the door. He wanted to find Cassie and see what was up. "Apologize first asshole," he said to himself. He walked the halls of the arena, heading back towards catering.

When he got there, he noticed that Jon, Leati Joe, and Phil hadn't moved a muscle. He walked up to the table.

"Have you seen Cassie?" He asked. His friends looked up at him.

"Yeah," Leati Joe said. "What the hell did you do to piss her off?"

"I kind of snapped at her by accident. She really pissed off?"

"Yeah," Jon added in. "I would stay clear for a bit. She came back ranting and raving."

"Fantastic," he sat down next to him. "Where is she anyways?"

"Over there," Jon pointed over his shoulder at another table. Stephanie, Paul, Cassie, and some other dude were sitting there talking.

"Who is that?" He said about the new guy. He had short dirty blonde hair, it slightly gelled back. He had some light facial hair, and was dressed in a nice suit.

"No idea," Phil said. "I'm thinking he has something to do with creative. Why else would Cassie need to meet him?"

"They hired another member?" Colby asked, keeping his eyes on the other table.

"No clue. Won't know till she comes back over here."

"I'm not liking Mr. Prim and Proper," Jon said.

"Maybe he isn't prim and proper," Leati Joe said. "Maybe it's his first day so he wants to impress."

"Nothing will ever beat how Cassie started here," Phil laughed, the other two nodding their heads in agreement. Colby didn't pay attention to them as they conversed with each other.

He wasn't liking very much how close the guy was sitting next to Cassie. He was almost in her lap, and had an arm around the back of her chair. He noticed that Cassie had her arms crossed over her stomach, and she looked a bit uncomfortable sitting next to him.

The group was laughing at something, when Cassie looked over at her friends table. Colby held up the ice and shook it. Cassie smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Well that settles that issue," Colby said. "Thought she was pissed at me?" He looked at Jon.

"I lied. I thought it would go on a little longer than that."

"You're a dick."

"I know."

The group heard chairs squeak. They looked up to see the corporate group standing up. The mystery guy held his hand out, in front of Cassie. Cassie shook her his hand and then waved to both Stephanie and Paul.

When she was finished with that, she walked back over to her table and sat down in-between Leati Joe and Phil.

"So," Jon started. "Who is Mr. Douche-bag?"

"You don't know who he is," Cassie came to the guys defense.

"Point?"

Cassie rolled her eyes.

"His name is Richard Keenan. He is apparently a new intern under Eric Pankowski."

"Oh so he isn't a douche-bag. He's a Dick," Jon laughed.

"Another intern?" Phil asked, ignoring Jon.

"I guess. I don't entirely understand what he is here for, but Stephanie and Paul say it's to help out with things. I, however, think he's here to keep tabs on me. Which kind of sucks if that's his intentions because he is good looking."

"Oh God," Phil rolled his eyes.

"What?!" She looked at him laughing. "I can't help it."

"Don't fall for the corporate dick."

"You don't even know him. He could act like one of you clowns and maybe he can help with story lines."

"When do we wear suit and ties like that?"

"Oh shut up. Leati Joe wore them before his whole Roman Reigns gimmick and these two," she pointed at Jon and Colby. "Well maybe not Jon because he chooses to look like a bum all the time…"

"Bite me," he smirked at her.

"But I've seen pictures of Colby in suits."

"Wow," Colby smiled. "Stalker status."

"Ok, well seeing that this conversation has taken an odd turn," Cassie stood up. "I'm going to go find Celeste."

"Why Celeste? You guys never hang out," Phil questioned.

"I unfortunately have to do something that I really hate to do."

"Shopping?" Colby asked laughing.

"Shopping," Cassie growled and walked away. The guys laughter following her.

* * *

The day after the Smackdown taping, the wrestlers had some time to kill before heading to the next town for a house show.

"So what is it exactly we are shopping for?" Celeste asked as her, Cassie, April and Nattie (Natalya) walked into a clothes store.

"I need to find corporate attire," Cassie looked at the odd looking clothes. She would never, ever be caught dead in some of the things she was looking at. "But I would really like to stick with my fem-rocker look. Does that make sense?" She asked looking over her shoulder at the girls.

"Makes perfect sense," Celeste said looking at a black dress. "I think you asked the three best women to come with you for this one. April and I can keep the rock look while Nattie can do the sophisticated roll."

Nattie smiled and nodded her head.

"I really didn't think you would come Nattie," Cassie said. "The way the rest of the female locker room acts around me, I thought you didn't like me."

"Anybody who tells those clones off are a friend of mine. I actually didn't think you would want to talk to me. You are always hanging around with the guys, intimidating ones at that."

Cassie shrugged her shoulders, looking at some clothes.

"They aren't very intimidating when you hang out with him every day. Leati Joe is a teddy bear. Colby is a sweet heart. Phil and Jon…" she stopped and thought about them. "Are assholes but I love them," she smiled. The others laughed. "But all in all, some pretty awesome people."

"I just want to apologize for Brie and Nikki acting like that towards you. You didn't do anything wrong did you?"

"Besides tell them the truth, nah," Cassie pulled off some leather jackets that were sitting on the racks. "I don't care if these aren't corporate. I want them."

Celeste laughed, looking at them.

"Very casual corporate. I say do it."

The girls continued to look around for a bit, grabbing things off the racks. The three wrestlers got to know Cassie a bit more. Celeste was really the only one that she ever spoke with about anything. She thought it was a good thing to have some female friends to talk to. She didn't share as much about her life like she did with the guys, but she let them in a bit.

"So," April asked as the three wrestlers sat outside the dressing room that Cassie was in. "What are your plans this weekend for Money in the Bank?"

"Uh," Cassie put one tanks on. "I'll probably spend time out with my family. My sister is coming in on Friday with the kids." She moved to putting the pants on, happy that they found skinny jeans that looked proper.

"That's cool! Are they huge fans of wrestling?"

"My niece is a huge fan," she opened the door and walked out of the room. "I feel weird," she looked in the mirror.

"I like it!" Nattie stood up. "Put on one of the jackets with it."

Cassie walked back into the room and grabbed the first studded leather jacket. She threw it on and smiled.

"Much better," she laughed seeing herself in the mirror. "I say this is good to go," she looked at the other three, who smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Sick," she went back into the dressing room, shutting the door behind her.

"Try on the dress!" Celeste called out.

"Yes mommy," Cassie called back.

"How many nieces and nephews do you have?" April continued the conversation from before.

"Two nephews and one niece." Cassie quickly got out of her office clothes and grabbed the dress that Celeste had picked out.

"Your niece is the only one into wrestling?"

"Nah. My nephew Nathan is to. Lawton is still slightly, but his attention sort of went to girls when he became a teenager."

"Understandable," April laughed. "Who are their favorites?"

"The younger ones, of course John Cena. Lawton's favorite is Randy Orton. Along with my sister."

"I thought she doesn't like wrestling?"

"She doesn't. Wrestlemania 28, when we walked into Axxess, they had ceiling to floor posters of the wrestlers. Randy Orton was one of them. My sister's reaction was, who is that and where can I get one."

The girls laughed.

"That is priceless," Nattie shook her head.

"Yeah and then I said, see why I'm into it? Can never go wrong," she tried zipping up the back of the dress. She got it half way up and then gave up. "Alright, last outfit. It's not zipped up all the way, but I think you'll get the point," she opened the door and walked out.

"Oh my God," Celeste smiled.

Cassie was in Lace Empire dress. It had long laced sleeves and a scoop-neck.

"Paired with some black pumps," Nattie said. "That would look awesome."

"Could you wear that back to the hotel?" Celeste asked.

"Why?" Cassie gave her a strange look. Celeste shrugged her shoulders.

"Give people a different side of you. They are going to see you in it eventually. Why not just get it out of their system now?"

Cassie's eyes narrowed.

"I feel there is more behind that, but I'll play your game. I feel really pretty in this and can't wait to find shoes." She rushed back into the dressing room to grab everything she was going to take. She wasn't going to lie, she was actually having some sort of fun with this.

Celeste smirked as she took her phone out, and quickly texted Phil.

* * *

After what seemed like hours to Cassie, the girls finally sat down at some restaurant to get something to eat. They had all ordered and started some light conversation.

Cassie was in the dress and her brand new black studded heels. She was very excited when she found them. April had talked her into letting her hair down. The women were surprised to see how long it actually was. It reached the middle of her back in slight waves.

"You should wear your hair down more often," April said before taken a sip of her tea.

"I would, but it gets really hot sometimes working backstage."

"You have such pretty eyes," Nattie added. The darkness of her hair and it framing her face, made her eyes pop out more. Cassie smiled.

"Guys please. Thank you for all the compliments, but you really don't have to keep telling me."

"But you are really pretty," Celeste said. "Why don't you show it more often?"

Cassie shrugged her shoulders, playing with her straw.

"Don't see a reason. It's not like people notice," she leaned back in the booth, crossing her arms over her stomach. She was getting uncomfortable. She didn't want to have this conversation.

The others noticed the slight change in her. They looked at each other, all of them thinking best to just drop the subject.

"Well I'm happy that you are breaking your shell a bit," Nattie said. "Now if you don't mind me asking. What exactly did the twins accuse you of?"

"For giving John and Bryan looks. Apparently I was flirting with them."

"Seriously?" Nattie laughed.

"Yep. Pretty positive on my first day I sat talking to The Shield the entire night. I would never in a million years flirt with either of them."

"Oh come on," April rolled her eyes. "They do have some awesome personalities. You can't help but friendly flirt with them."

"Nope," Cassie took a sip of her drink. She put the glass back down.

"Not Cassie's type of people?"

"Not at all. Not a huge fan of prim and proper and Grizzly Adams."

"What is your type? We all know April's is the CM Punks of the universe and Celeste's is the Sheamus…"

"It is not!" Celeste's cheeks turned red as she defended herself. "Just because we talk constantly and hang out doesn't mean I like him like that."

"Oh shut up," April rolled her eyes again, laughing. "Once you admit it, you will feel so much better."

"Whatever," Celeste scoffed. "You are going to believe whatever you want…"

"I think you two are cute together," Cassie said. "It's like a complete contrast, but you guys are such nerds together."

"See," Nattie teased. "Even someone from the outside agrees."

"Like I said," Celeste leaned back in the booth. "Whatever. Back to Cassie. Who is your type?"

"Um," she scratched at her arm. "Out of the wrestlers?" She asked. The other three nodded their heads. "Let's see, I would have to say," she thought about it for a good few minutes. "Colby."

"Really?" Celeste perked up. She was liking this new found information.

"Yeah. He's older than I am and taller. I like guys with long hair and I like that it's dyed. Awesome taste in music in my opinion. I like tatted up guys, but I could deal with just a few of them. I like that he's really easy to talk to. Makes this whole thing a lot easier on me."

"So if given the chance," Celeste continued. "You would date Colby?"

"A guy like Colby yes. Not actually Colby."

"Why not?"

"Him and his girlfriend just broke up."

"Ok, what about a few months from now?"

April and Nattie looked at each other questionably. Why was Celeste pushing the issue of Colby and Cassie?

"Probably not…"

"Why?!" The two toned diva blurted out. Everyone looked at her strangely. "I'm just curious."

"He has an awesome career and some major matches coming up. He should be focusing on that. Lesley really hurt him. He shouldn't be thinking of another relationship with somebody like me."

"Somebody like you?" Nattie asked.

Cassie went to say she wanted to drop the subject, but their waitress came over with their food. Cassie smiled, thanking whoever that they had a distraction.

Celeste grabbed her phone again, and started texting away.

* * *

The girls made their way back to the hotel soon after they had finished eating. They walked through the doors, and started towards the elevators to bring Cassie's new clothes to her room.

"Look Nikki," Brie said as the twins along with Natalie (Eva Marie) walked up to them. "She's now trying to fit in with us…"

"In your dreams," Cassie retorted. "I would never even try to compare myself to you…"

"Like there is anything to compare," Natalie snapped. "You don't even rank up to Nikki and Brie."

"Will you three knock it off," Nattie stepped in. "This is really becoming childish and low."

"Oh Nattie, how the mighty have fallen. Need to be friends with Creative to get anywhere with your career," Nikki teased.

"Oh please," Cassie said. "The only reason why you two dumb-asses are even in the spotlight, is because you are dating the two top superstars. If you weren't, WWE would be able to see that you two are talentless hags," the twins gasped at the name calling. "And the fact that you are even disrespecting wrestling royalty, WWE should make you suffer consequences. If it wasn't for females like these three behind me, you would be out of a job. So go somewhere with your fake ass faces."

April, Celeste, and Nattie all started laughing.

"Excuse me?" Nikki said. "Listen newbie, don't think you can walk around here and act all tough just because you have some friends on the roster. My sister and I are the face of the Divas division…"

"Matter of opinion really." Everyone turned to see Jon and Phil walking up to them. "My my aren't we a pretty little thing," he smirked as he wrapped an arm around Cassie's shoulders. Cassie just rolled her eyes, chuckling slightly.

"Don't creep her out Jon. We have places to go, people to see," Phil grabbed the bags from Cassie, and handed them off to Celeste. "Be a doll and hold onto these for her."

"Of course," Celeste nodded.

"Now let's go," Phil started to pull Jon and Cassie out the door.

"And where exactly are we going?" Cassie questioned, looking between both Phil and Jon.

"To meet up with Leati Joe and Colby," Jon said. "We have missed you terribly."

"I find that hard to believe coming from you, but I'll buy into it."

The group laughed as they left the hotel, leaving the Divas behind.

* * *

They pulled up to a bar some time later.

"I hope you guys know, I already ate," Cassie said before getting out of the car. Phil held the door open for her.

"So what? No one said you have to eat. We really did miss you today."

"Aw I'm touched," she smiled at him.

"Why do you believe him and not me?" Jon questioned as they started to head towards the bar.

"It's because I'm better looking," Phil smirked at the younger.

"That is not the reason you ass," Jon narrowed his eyes at him. "She's a Shield girl. I always come before you."

"Well if you all really must know," Cassie butted into the conversation. "I only came because Leati Joe is here. He's my favorite…"

"Oh I am so telling Colby," Jon sort of jumped with excitement.

"Child," Phil rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell him! It will break his heart!" Cassie playfully whined.

"Ha payback is a mighty fine bitch," he laughed as he started running to the bar.

"Get back here!" Cassie started to run, but realized she couldn't go very fast because of the heels she was in. She turned back to Phil. "Punk get him!"

"Oh no," he shook his head. "I'm not the favorite," he walked past her and headed towards the bar.

"Unfair! You're my second sexiest wrestler!"

"Who is number one?" He looked over his shoulder.

"Triple H."

"Ha now I'm definitely not running to catch him."

"Fine," she stomped her foot. "Big meant," she lifted her leg and took off the one heel. She did the same for the other one. She then ran past Phil and towards the bar. Phil laughed at her.

When she got in there, she was surprised to see how crowded the place was. She looked around, trying to find Jon. Instead, she spotted Leati Joe standing next to a bar.

He really stuck out from the crowd around him. She quickly pushed past people, a few of them stepping on her feet.

"OW!" She yelled after the 10th person stepped on her. "Do you not think that other people need to walk?!" She yelled at the guy.

"Maybe you should watch were you're walking!" The guy yelled back at her. He then looked her up and down, and smiled. She scowled. The guy was about her father's age, maybe older. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place all alone?"

A large hand slammed down on the guy's shoulder.

"She isn't alone," Leati Joe turned the guy around to face him.

"Come here darling," Jon held his hand out for her to grab, which she gladly took. He pulled her to him.

"I hope we don't have a problem here," Leati Joe continued.

"N..no sir."

"Thought so," he let go of the guy. "Now get out of here." The guy nodded his head, and ran off to the other side of the bar.

"Shouldn't be running into a packed bar all alone. Especially the way you are dressed," Jon walked her over to a free bar stool.

"I didn't know it was going to be this packed ass. Maybe you shouldn't have ran in," she sat down, and put her heels back on.

"Where is Phil?"

"He was behind me."

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" Phil pushed past these two guys and finally got to them. "It's like they don't see me!"

"Maybe they don't," Jon shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm the Best in the World dammit! Get out of my way!" He yelled, which got him strange looks from the people around them.

Cassie laughed.

"You guys are too much sometimes."

"We can be can't we?" Phil smirked. Cassie nodded her head, looking around.

"Were is Colby?"

"Behind you," his voice rang out. Cassie turned in her seat to see him walking up to them.

"Yay Colby is here," she threw her arms in the air. "My favorite and now my number two sexiest wrestler!"

"I thought I was her favorite?" Leati Joe questioned Jon. Jon turned to his friend.

"Seriously?"

"I'm number two!" Phil yelled out. "You don't get to change it just because I wouldn't chase Jon!"

"Why were you chasing Jon?" Colby asked, looking at the group.

Cassie went to say something, but then closed her mouth.

"Yes why were we chasing Jon?" Jon smiled, know that Cassie was going to confess a really stupid secret that nobody really cared about. Cassie glared at him and then turned back to Colby.

"Because he's Jon," she said it like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Good enough for me," Colby turned to the bar.

"Wait what?" Jon said. "How does that make any sense?"

"You piss people off, so why wouldn't she chase you. I'm sure whatever you said gave her good reason to come after you."

The other three laughed as Jon just stood there, mouth hanging open. He really couldn't win against this girl.

"Bah Humbug," he turned to the bar and ordered himself a drink.

"Way to steal my line," Cassie turned her chair so she faced Colby. "So I heard I have been missed."

"Very much," he looked at her. He then noticed her outfit. "You are in a dress?"

"Yeah," she laughed slightly. "I know, I look weird don't I?"

"A bit," he answered truthfully. He then took a second and realized that probably wasn't the right think to say.

"Well I didn't have much time to change. I would have shown up in normal clothing if I new," she felt a bit insecure now.

"I don't mean it in a bad way. I just have never seen you in a dress before. It's a whole new thing," he tried looking for the right words. Cassie noticed that he was stuttering. She laughed slightly thinking it was cute. "You look good," he smiled at her.

"Thanks," she brushed her hair over her shoulder. "I do try."

Colby rolled his eyes, but laughed.

"So Celeste was telling me about today," he said and ordered them some drinks.

"Yeah? What did she say?" She asked nervously. She didn't know that Celeste was talking to him. She hoped that Celeste kept what they talked about at dinner to herself. She didn't need things to get awkward between them.

"She said you got a bit uncomfortable at dinner tonight," he passed her her drink. "Why were you acting all insecure?"

She took a sip from her glass. She placed it back down on the bar. She knew this conversation was going to happen eventually. She was happy that it was with Colby rather than somebody else.

"I don't try to be. It's a defense mechanism for me."

"For what exactly?" His eyebrow raised. Cassie shrugged her shoulders.

"They were just showering me with compliments, and I've never been praised so much." She didn't know if that was the right word to use, but she did feel like the girls were bowing to her before. They had complimented her so much while they were shopping, she sort of got annoyed by it. "Growing up I was always teased by the girls and laughed at by the boys. I was the ugly duckling in the group. I've dealt with it for so long, I guess I just got used to it," she shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the ground. Even the little banter that she had with Natalie made her feel insecure. Of course she would never show that to those woman, but it made her want to change her clothes.

Colby softly placed his right hand under her chin, and lifted her head up.

"The ugly duckling became a beautiful swan."

Cassie's frown turned into a smile.

Both Phil and Jon looked at Leati Joe.

He rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he sighed. Phil and Jon looked at each other smiling. They then high fived each other.

"You know how to make a girl blush," Cassie said. Colby laughed.

"I don't like seeing you down in the dumps. I like your smile."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me. It's the truth," the lights dimmed slightly. "Now be happy. We have a surprise for you," he pointed up at the stage that Cassie had now just noticed. The crowd cheered as a band walked on stage. Cassie tried sitting up, but she couldn't see over the crowd.

"Not fair!" She yelled. Colby leaned over the bar.

"Hey!" He yelled at the bartender. The guy walked over to him. "I'll give you 50 bucks if she can sit on the bar for a bit. She can't see."

"Only for a bit."

"Thanks," Colby grabbed his money from his pocket and handed a 50 over. He then turned to Cassie, and grabbed her by the sides. "Sorry," he hoisted her up, not with a slight yelp from her, so she could sit on the bar.

"Warning next time," she smacked his shoulder.

"Shaddup and look," he pointed at the stage. Cassie did so, her eyes widening.

"IT'S VOLBEAT!" She yelled out excitedly. "I thought this show was sold out?" She looked at the guys.

"I called a few friends," Phil said sitting on one of the bar stools.

"But for me?"

"Thanks for being oh so very awesome when it comes to being on Creative."

"This is what I get when I'm awesome?" She laughed. They guys nodded their heads. "Well be prepared boys. I'm awesome all year round." They guys laughed. "How did you even know I was a fan?"

"I drive with you," Colby said. "I don't have my headphones on half the time. Which reminds me, your singing is horrible…"

"Shhh," he placed a hand over his mouth. "They are starting!" She said excitedly, her attention going back to the band. The guys shrugged their shoulders as they enjoyed the music.

Cassie eventually removed her hand off of Colby's mouth and began using his head as a drum with her two pointer fingers. She laughed when he got sick of it and grabbed her hands and held them together in his.

"Game on," Phil toasted Jon.

* * *

**Don't ya just want to squeeze Colby's cheeks?! Ok fangirl hidden away. So anybody else think that Summerslam was a bit lame? I ended up turning it off and watched total divas and poor Seth Rollins on Raw the next night. He clearly injured his knee and he had to keep wrestling. What a trooper. So onto writing the next chapter! Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**FINALLY! Sorry...my computer charger broke. That's why I have been away for sooooooooooooooo long. So this is a major filler chapter. The next chapter will be pretty long...I want to get Money in the Bank out of the way. I'm going to start calling Roman Reigns, Joe. I wasn't going to in case I used Curtis Axel, but I'm not going to sooo yeah. Hope it doesn't confuse anyone. So sorry again and I hope you guys stick with me :-D.**

* * *

Cassie sat in the meeting room at the venue they were at for the house show on Thursday. She was waiting for Stephanie and the new intern. They were going to start talking about the story lines leading up into Summerslam.

Cassie was excited to be a part of the second biggest WWE PPV. Even though she didn't really do anything yet, she couldn't wait for the fan Axxess.

The door opened, and Stephanie walked in, Richard right behind her.

"You are here early," the older said to her. Cassie shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing to really do this morning."

"Understandable," Stephanie and Richard sat down. "Alright Summerslam. After Sunday we will be starting up a Punk/Lesnar feud. Any ideas to fill in the space between PPVs?"

"Lots of promos between Heyman and Punk," Cassie started. "And the obvious DQs on matches that you plan on placing Punk in. I think though that Punk should at least once get the upper hand on Lesnar at one point. Show that the match really could go either way."

"Lesnar is going to win obviously," Richard said. "Everybody knows it. It makes more sense that the beast wins."

"Not necessarily," Cassie retorted. "Just because he's steroid huge, doesn't mean that Punk's quickness can out smart him. Besides, I've noticed that not a lot of fans are big on Lesnar. Same with the roster."

"The thing with Brock," Stephanie said. "We are trying to do a win loose thing with him."

"So then put him back against Cena," Cassie said. "I'm sure the fans will love to see his ass get kicked a bit more by Lesnar," she smirked. "Why does Superman get to be the only one who has won against him and never have that win loose thing?"

"Because Cena is the face of the company," Richard said. "Haven't you heard? He gets whatever he wants. He got injured, so he didn't need to continue with the story line…"

"Sarcasm not needed Mr. Keenan," Stephanie glared at him. Cassie smirked again. She had thought Richard would be like Eric and try to side with Cena and give the wrestler what ever he wants. "And the two of you need to stop being bias. We need to look at this from a business end. John Cena does well with the kids. The kids bring the parents to the shows and they get the parents to buy merchandise…"

"Well Santino brings kids out. So does Ryder. Where are their pushes to the top?" Richard asked.

"Ryder had his shot," Cassie said. "He didn't make it very far."

"Ok," Stephanie rubbed her temples. "I get it. Really I do, but this is what my father wants. We have to make him happy."

"Who do you plan on putting against Cena for Summerslam?" Cassie asked. There were rumors going around on who would get the lucky draw, but she hadn't heard anything to tell the guys.

"Daniel Bryan I hope," Richard said.

Stephanie nodded her head.

"Yes. We have a story line in mind to do this whole Corporate make over and the side of business wins."

"Why Daniel Bryan?" Cassie asked.

"Why not?"

"Well, for starters, that would be a face against a face. Didn't Creative not use the Wyatt Family vs. The Shield story line because it was heel vs heel. What makes this any different? On top of that, don't you guys think that somebody else deserves it more than he does? Everyone has been waiting for an Orton turn. Why not him? Have him hold onto the MITB case. Have him loose at Survivor series and have him cash in at Mania. Ooorrr," she sang. "Totally mix it up and have him cash in at Rumble, and the person he cashed in on takes his spot in the Rumble and they win!" She bounced excitedly. That would shock the Universe everywhere and was something totally different."

"They can't do that," Richard said.

"Why not?" Cassie pouted slightly.

"This is the WWE Championship we are talking about. It's a main event match."

"Last I checked, it's called Royal Rumble. Not WWE Championship Night," she rolled her eyes. That was another thing she wasn't liking. The PPVs that had specific names for matches were not being highlighted. "If that's the case then, why not push somebody else. How about Cody Rhodes? I think it's been long over due for him. I've been waiting years for him to get somewhere."

Richard laughed.

"He doesn't deserve a shot. You are just saying that because of his dad. That's the only reason why he's here."

"That is not why he is here," Stephanie said. "Cody does a lot for this company behind the scenes. We don't feel like he's ready for a Championship."

"So Daniel Bryan is?" Cassie retorted. "Yes he has the wrestling skill, but so does Rollins and Ambrose. I don't see anything happening to them."

"Are they not champions?" Richard asked, eyebrow raising.

"Yeah. Champions to belts that you have no strong suiters to go against them. The Usos were thrown into the belt light. Prime Time Players would be a better choice, and also would be very funny," Cassie laughed slightly thinking about it.

"Ok, ok," Stephanie sighed, writing somethings down. "Let's get back on track. What should we do with Sheamus?"

The other two got silent, obviously thinking of something for him. Richard opened his mouth and then closed it.

"Um," he said, scratching his head. "He's hard."

"Why don't we…" Cassie started, still looking up in thought. "Possibly team him up with…" her finger tapped the table, thinking of somebody. She couldn't really think of anyone new that he could work with. "Or not team him up with somebody, but have him go against The Real Americans. He could drive a wedge in-between Cesaro and Swagger showing that Zeb is favoring Cesaro more because Swagger has been on a loosing streak."

"Why would we put a top superstar against mid card wrestlers?" Stephanie asked. She was liking the idea, but wanted more to the story line.

"That's how you guys build up lower ranking superstars right? The top names get them over? This is a perfect time to bring Cesaro back to the top position that you guys saw when you hired him. Same thing with Swagger. You wanted him to be champion again, so this could make a really good story line. You just have to do it right…"

"Alright," Stephanie looked at her phone. "Times up. I'll e-mail you Cass about this idea. Sounds interesting right now." The three of them stood up. Both Cassie and Stephanie packed up their bags.

"I guess I need one of those," Richard said looking at Cassie's bag.

"Comes in handy. I actually may have an extra one. I'll bring it to the house show on Saturday."

"Thank you," the two of them walked out of the room. "So," he started again as they walked towards catering. "I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow night," he looked down at her, crossing his arms behind his back.

"Uh, why do you ask?" She fixed her bag on her shoulder.

"Wanted to see if you wanted to join me for dinner."

Cassie crossed her right arm over her stomach, rubbing at her left arm.

"Sorry. I'm going out to dinner with my sister."

"Oh, well how about lunch?"

"Um," Cassie thought for a minute. She found it really weird that he wanted to take her out somewhere. They only knew each other for a few hours. "Sure," she smiled up at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Fantastic," he jumped slightly and hugged her. Cassie sort of stood there, arms at her side. Her eyebrows raised, as she smiled. "Sorry," he moved away from her. "I'm a hugger," he scratched at the back of his head.

"Obviously," she laughed. "It's alright. I just wasn't expecting it."

"Sorry again. So I'll see you tomorrow around one?"

"Sounds great," she smiled, grabbing at her bag again.

"Alright. See ya tomorrow," he waved and began walking off.

"See ya," she waved back. She then turned to head towards a table, but ran into somebody. She looked up to see Colby looking at her. "Oh hey! Sorry didn't see ya there…"

"Clearly. I've been saying Cassie for the past couple of minutes. Seems you were a bit distracted," he nudged his head towards Richard. Cassie looked to see the blonde talking to Bryan (Daniel Bryan). "What was that?"

Cassie turned back around to Colby. He looked mad. He was frowning and his arms were crossed over his chest.

"A hug?" Her shoulders raised slightly.

"A hug for what?"

"A hug because he is a hugger. He got excited about taking me to lunch apparently…"

His ears perked up, that sinking feeling coming back to him. _Lunch? For what?_

"He's taking you out to lunch? Business or a date?"

"I'm assuming business. He doesn't know me. Why would it be a date?" Colby went to say something, but Cassie cut him off. "You don't think it's a date right? That would be a little weird wouldn't it? Like I said he doesn't know me, but that's how dates start out sometimes…" she rambled on.

Colby's eyes narrowed. Why was she even excited to go out with the guy? Didn't Celeste tell Phil that prim and proper wasn't Cassie's taste? Cassie was more into guys like himself. He happened to be eavesdropping on the conversation, not that he cared about that information or anything.

He looked back over towards where Richard was standing, seeing that he was talking to not only Bryan, but Cena as well. The three of them looked like they were talking about something that they didn't want anybody else to hear. That wasn't sitting well with him, especially not after what Cena had said the other night.

"Business meeting," he said looking back down at Cassie. She stopped mid sentence about what to wear, and looked back up at him.

"Yeah, you're probably right," she started to head towards a table. He watched her sit down, shoulders slightly slumped forward. Colby walked over to the table and sat down next to her.

"I didn't mean it like you couldn't get a date with him…"

"Are ya sure? That's how it sounds to me." She took her bag off her shoulder and slammed it on the table.

"Cass, why would I compliment you last night and then say you couldn't get a date with what you say is a good looking guy?"

"I don't know. Would you like to explain?"

"I don't trust him."

Cassie turned and faced him.

"You don't know him. You are going by the fact that he is wearing a suit and tie. That is completely unfair," she kept shoving his finger on the table.

"You don't find it a bit weird that out of nowhere they hire some random guy when it took them months to find you?"

"He technically isn't hired. He's an intern. He doesn't get paid to work here. Maybe they just brought him in because he wants to work on another show."

"Turn it however you want, something doesn't sit well with me about him," he leaned back in his chair.

"Whatever," Cassie said turning back to her bag. She took out her notebooks, opening them up. "I'm over the subject. Business or date, I'm meeting up with him tomorrow."

"And I hope you have a joyous time," he got up from his seat, the chair making a screeching sound against the floor. He then walked away, and out of catering.

Cassie let out a heavy sigh, placing her head on the table.

"So stupid Cassie," she banged her head. "Why are you being so childish?" She really hated herself that she got so mad at Colby. All he was doing, was watching her back. But she didn't like the fact that he was judging somebody before getting to know them first. That's what he did with her, and now look at them.

She lifted her head up, and skimmed through her notebooks. She also didn't like the fact that he seemed jealous that she even considered going out with the guy.

She shrugged her shoulders, pushing it to the back of her head. She would apologize to him later on. She thought it would be best to let him cool off.

* * *

Colby slammed the door opened to The Shield's private locker room. He was beyond pissed off. He couldn't believe Cassie would accuse him of something so stupid.

His teammates, plus Phil, stopped what they were doing and looked up at him. He walked in, and quickly walked over to his stuff and sat down. He grabbed his bag and started rummaging through it, not looking for anything in particular.

"And to what do we owe this pleasure?" Jon was the first to say something, going back to taping up his wrists.

"Nothing. Just stupid women and stupid emotions," Colby snapped as he threw his bag on the ground. Jon looked back up at his friend.

"Please tell me you haven't been talking to Lesley…"

"No, Cassie."

"Cassie's stupid?" Phil asked. "I thought she was pretty smart…"

"Not when she twists your words into something that you didn't mean," he snapped again.

"Easy killer," Phil put his hand up in defense. "Don't know the situation, just saying."

"That stupid Richard guy is taking her to lunch tomorrow…"

"What jealous?" Jon's eyebrow raised.

"So I asked if it was for business or date," Colby continued, ignoring Jon. Joe's eyebrow raised as he noticed that Colby didn't answer Jon. Either he was ignoring Jon, or Colby was actually jealous.

"So what did she say?" Joe was now interested into the whole ordeal.

"She assumed business but then got excited that I even asked if it was a date. Why the hell would she even want to go out with a guy like that is beyond me…"

Phil couldn't help but turn away from the conversation, chuckling a bit. Colby was an idiot. _'Ah young love,'_ he thought to himself.

"Then I told her that it probably is a business meeting…"

Both Joe and Jon smacked the back of his head at the same time. Colby's head flew forward a bit.

"OW!" He grabbed the back of his head. "What the hell!?"

"Wait," Phil turned back around and got up. He walked over to Colby, and proceeded to smack him upside the head.

"OW!"

"Has anyone ever told you that you are an idiot?" Phil stood in front of him. Colby went to say something but Phil continued. "She is obviously a very insecure person…"

"What does she have to be insecure about?" Colby asked, rubbing his head.

"Who knows," Phil shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe she will tell us one day, but you assuming it as business when she's excited about it being a date, will make her feel like shit. You can't do that."

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"Doesn't matter. She has these kind of feelings for a reason. Saying what you said doesn't give her confidence."

Colby bowed his head slightly. He didn't think about that. The last thing he ever wanted to do was make Cassie feel insecure.

"Crap," he sighed.

"Crap is right moron," Phil walked back over and sat down. "I would appreciate it, after your match, that you apologize to her. Don't forget to call yourself an idiot a few times."

"I won't," he rubbed at his head again. "Did you guys really have to hit me that hard?"

"Yes," all three said at the same time.

* * *

After The Shield's match against Prime Time Players, Colby quickly showered and got redressed. He wanted to find Cassie before they all headed back to the hotel.

Phil and Jon refused to give him a ride back until he apologized.

"Jerks," he said zipping up his bag. He threw it over his shoulder and grabbed his championship belt. He left the locker room before the others even got back to the room.

He turned some corners and walked into the catering area. He was a bit shocked to see that Cassie hadn't moved away from the seat where he left her. This time however, she had some other visitors at her table. Visitors she wouldn't normally be with.

Bryan sat at the table, across from Cassie. Brie was next to him and that Richard guy was sitting next to her. Somebody must have said something funny, because everyone at the table laughed. Even Cassie laughed.

Colby stopped walking towards the table. Richard had looked up and smirked evilly at him. Colby's eyes narrowed as he continued on his way towards the table. He stopped next to Cassie's chair.

"Hey Colby," she looked up at him. "Happy you are here…"

"You ready to head back to the hotel?" Colby looked away from Richard and down at Cassie.

"Um actually, Richard and I have to meet up with Stephanie again. I was just coming to look for you…"

"I can see," he said a bit harshly. Cassie sat back, noticing the tone to his voice. She placed her arms in her lap.

"Sorry," she looked down at her hands. "I'll see you later then," she turned back to the table.

"Easy Colby," Bryan said. "She was really coming to find you until you walked into catering. Relax," he laughed slightly.

"And when exactly did the three of you become friends?" Colby questioned Bryan and Brie. "Your girlfriend made fun of her the other night."

"Which I have apologized for," Brie smiled. "I think we started out on the wrong foot. I came over to ask her if she wanted to start over."

"Which Cassie has given the ok for," Richard leaned his head on his hand, again smirking at Colby.

"Cass," Colby again looked away from Richard, down at Cassie. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sorry," she kept her eyes on her hands. "I really have to meet up with Stephanie," she picked up her bag from the floor. "I'll see you tomorrow," she got up and pushed past him. He tried grabbing her arm, but she quickly moved it away and continued out of catering.

"Way to go asshole," Brie said. Colby looked turned from watching Cassie, to her. "Couldn't keep your temper down for two seconds could you?"

"Brie stop it," Bryan looked at his girlfriend. "See ya around Colbs," he got up, Brie following. They then walked away from the table.

"I'm with Brie," Richard stood up fixing his jacket. "Way to be an asshole," he smirked.

"I don't know what your agenda is, but I'm on to you."

"I have no idea what you are talking about…"

"Whatever makes you sleep at night. Just remember this. You fucking hurt her, I swear to whatever God you believe in, I'm coming for you."

"Are you threatening me Mr. Lopez?" Richard frowned.

"It's a fucking promise," Colby hissed before turning and walking out of catering. He followed the signs to the back parking lot exit. When he got out there, Jon and Joe were waiting by the car for him.

"Did you apologize?" Jon asked, smoking the last of his cigarette.

"She's in a meeting. I'll find her tomorrow," Colby walked up to the car. He opened the door, threw his back in the back seat, got in and slammed the door behind him.

"That can't be good," Joe said as the other two members stared at Colby.

"Fucking Bi-Polar. To the bar!" Jon said as he walked to the drivers side and got in.

"Whiskey it is," Joe said getting into the car.

* * *

**Can't wait to see some reactions to this chapter. So (I say that a lot), I, for the time that I was away, decided that for you, my lovely readers, can help me decide how to finally get Cassie and Colby together. How would you guys like to see it? I have a few ideas that I have written out, but every time I read them over, I don't like them. It's all you blue! Onto finishing up the next chapter, and reviews make me so very happy :-D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Did you miss me? I missed you guys. Thanks to Angelsdee327, Thakidisbac, and my friend Brian for helping me out with writers block. Means the world. Thanks to all who are reading, reviewing, and sticking with me. Hope you guys enjoy. So I lied. Money in the Bank will be next chapter and most likely leading up to Summerslam. This is a long chapter. Didn't want to kill you guys with an overload of story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Colby rolled onto his side, his hand automatically slamming to his head.

"Ugh," he said as he head throbbed. "What happened?" He grunted, shoving his head more into his pillow to get the pain to stop.

"You my friend," Joe said sitting on the couch, checking pictures on his computer. "Got a bit drunk last night."

"Why are you yelling?" Colby opened one eye, looking at his tag partner. Joe smirked.

"I'm not."

"Did I do something stupid last night?"

"Nah," Joe turned back to his computer. "Jon and I made sure of that. You just got really," he laughed. "Really drunk. Oh and you called Lesley."

"I did?" Colby's head shot up which he regretted doing, seeing the room spin slightly. "How did that go?" he closed his eyes hoping the feeling in his stomach settled.

"Well," Joe's eyebrows raised. "You told her that you miss her. Then you told her you really really miss her, and then you told her to call you back."

"That's it?"

"You made some perverted comments, but the bar was loud. I couldn't really hear you," Joe looked at him. "You also tried calling Cassie last night."

"I did?" Colby again tried sitting up really fast, and regretted the feeling that was over coming his body.

"Yep."

"What did I say to her?"

"Nothing. I stopped you. It was 2 in the morning. Nobody wants to hear your drunken ass at 2 in the morning."

"Why didn't you stop me from calling Lesley?"

"Earlier in the night," Joe shrugged his shoulders. "And Lesley can't come kill you for waking her up. Cassie can."

"She probably wouldn't have answered anyway," he placed his feet on the floor, his hands went straight to his head. "I fucked up last night, again."

"I know. You told me like 50 times."

Colby laughed slightly.

"Sorry."

"No need to apologize man. You needed to vent and boy did you."

"What time is it?" He grabbed his phone off of the night stand. It was past 1. "Why the hell did you let me sleep so late?!" He looked up at Joe.

"Look at how you are now. Could you imagine what you looked like at 8 this morning. Besides, Jon wants to do a night workout, so I figured let you sleep."

"Oh," he placed his phone back on the table when he noticed that he hadn't received any calls or texts. "Where is he anyways?"

"Uh," Joe looked back at his computer screen, trying to think of an excuse. "Out?" His voice didn't sound to confident in the answer.

"Out?" Joe nodded his head. "Uh ok? Well, I think I'm going to go take a shower now."

"You do that."

Colby got up, and wobbled slightly.

"Scratch that. I'm going to go throw up," he then ran to his hotel bathroom.

"Wouldn't be surprised if you did," Joe laughed as Colby slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Cassie walked into the restaurant that Richard told her to meet him at. She checked her phone, noticing that she was already a few minutes late.

"Shit." She never was on time for anything.

"May I help you?" The hostess looked up from her clipboard as Cassie walked up to her.

"Uh yeah. I'm meeting somebody here," she looked around the restaurant. "His name is Richard Keenan. I don't know if you guys do reservations."

"We do," the woman looked down at her clipboard. "I see his name, but he hasn't arrived yet," the woman looked back up.

"Oh," Cassie said, sounding slightly disappointed. This was his idea, and he was late. _Don't jump to conclusions Cassie. Something could have gone wrong. _ She tried to make herself feel better.

"Would you like to go to the table?" The woman snapped Cassie out of her thoughts.

"Um, sure," she nodded her her head. "That's ok though right? I won't be taking up space will I?" She questioned, pointing to the free tables.

"Of course not," the woman smiled. "We are actually pretty slow during the day. It won't be a hassle." She then moved out from behind the podium, grabbing two menus. "Right this way," she started to walk towards a table. Cassie followed her.

"Thanks," Cassie kept up with her. She looked around the restaurant. There were only two people, at opposite ends, sitting at the bar. The one was paying attention to the game, while the other was hunched over, hiding his head. Cassie giggled. Must have been hung over.

The hunched over guy at the bar shifted slightly. He pushed his phone from out from underneath his arm.

"So what's happening?" A voice rang out from the speaker.

"Shh you idiot!" The guy harshly whispered. "You want us to be found out?"

"More like you get found out Jon. I'll just play stupid." Jon narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Don't need to play stupid Phil…"

"Shaddup and tell me what's going on!" Jon looked up slightly, looking in the mirror that adorned the back of the bar. He had a clear view of Cassie's table. She had just sat down, the hostess placing the menus on the table. She said something to Cassie and then walked off.

"Nothing. Cassie just sat down, Dick nowhere to be found."

"Wait…he asks her out and then is late?"

"Or just not showing up," Jon scowled. He may not have a perfect record with women, but he sure as hell didn't treat them like shit. He wasn't a huge fan of people who did.

"Is it a bit weird that I hope she gets stood up?" Jon looked down at his phone.

"And you call me the asshole…"

"Hear me out Good. She gets stood up, Dick becomes a dick. No more dates. Colby steps in and," Phil clapped his hands. "Wham, bam, thank you ma'am." The two got silent for a moment. Phil was right. If they could, they could work it that Colby finds out about what happened and he could comfort her. "Hello?"

"I'll play this game."

"Your server will be right with you," the hostess smiled and walked away. Cassie placed her bag on the table, taking her phone out of it. She then placed it on the floor. She was feeling stupid right now. She was half tempted to cancel on Richard after last night. She felt like she shouldn't be there.

"What can I get you?" The male waitor walked over to her, smiling.

"Just an Iced Tea please," Cassie smiled back at him.

"You got it," he nodded his head and walked away to the bar to get the drink.

Cassie picked up her phone and went into her messages. Her sister texted her saying they were at the hotel. The kids were loving the suite. The waitor walked back over with her drink. He placed it in front of her.

"Thank You," she grabbed the glass and moved it more towards her.

"You are quite welcome," he winked at her and then walked away to deal with another costumer.

Cassie smirked and looked down at her phone shyly. That was something that never happened. She never got attention from guys, ever. She always hung out with guys, but they always made her feel like another guy.

She looked up slightly, pretending to look at the tv, noticing that the waitor was looking at her while talking to a customer. She looked down at her phone again.

"Stop being such a girl Cassie," she said to herself. She picked up her phone again and looked through her most recent messages. She frowned when she didn't notice any new ones from Colby. She put her phone down sighing.

It had only been half a day and she didn't like that they weren't talking. Ever since their little outing to the movies, there hadn't been a day that they hadn't spoken to each other. This space was driving her a bit crazy. It felt really weird to her.

"Come here," Jon grabbed the waiter before he could go back over to Cassie.

"Hey man…"

"Shaddup," Jon pulled him towards the bar. "You lay off the girl over there."

"Don't tell me what to do asshole."

Jon's head snapped to the side slightly, an evil smirk playing at his lips.

"That's my little sister over there dick. Go ahead," he got up, standing next to the waiter. The guy backed away from Jon slightly, the wrestler towering over him. "Flirt with her again. See what happens."

The waiter gulped, quickly walking away. Jon's eyesight followed him. He walked over to a waitress, and what Jon guessed, switched tables. The waitress nodded her head and walked away. The waiter looked at Jon.

"That's what I thought," he smiled as he sat back down.

"You are fucking crazy," Phil laughed through the phone.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Sorry for being late…" Cassie jumped slightly, looking up at Richard standing there."Sorry," he smiled, laughing slightly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok…"

"Eric wouldn't get off the phone," he interrupted her. He sat across from her, picking up his menu. "Let's see what do I want to eat? Hurry up and look. The waitress is coming over."

"Waitress?" Cassie looked over her shoulder, seeing a woman coming towards them. She looked past the blonde, seeing the waiter from before. He wouldn't even look in her direction.

She turned back around, crossing her arm over her stomach. With her free hand, she opened the menu slowly. Maybe she misread the flirting.

"Are you guys ready to order?" The waitress asked pulling out a pad and pen from her apron.

"Yes," Richard closed his menu. "First for my drink, I would like a herbal tea, not to hot though," the waitress began writing down the order. "And I would like the Sirloin with mushrooms and garlic potatoes. Please make sure the steak is well done. No pink what-so-ever, got it?" The waitress stopped writing and nodded her head. She then looked at Cassie, who was still looking at the menu. "She will have the Oriental Salad." Cassie looked up at him.

"I will?" She questioned, the waitress looking between the two.

"Sure," Richard smiled. "It's bikini season is it not?"

The waitress's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. Cassie's eyes narrowed slightly. All Richard did was smile, not getting that he said something horrible. She then looked up at the waitress and smiled.

"I'll take the salad as an appetizer. I would like a double bacon ranch cheeseburger with the homestyle waffle fries. No tomato please, and can I get lot's of ketchup and mayo on the side. You got this right Richard? I seem to have forgotten my wallet," she looked back at Richard, who was frowning.

"Of course," he then smiled, looking up at the waitress, nodding his head. The waitress could feel the slight tension in the air and rushed off.

"Crap," Jon said.

"What?" Phil called out.

"Dick showed up and I think I made Cassie feel really insecure with the waiter stunt."

"Way to go jackass…"

"Ya know what?! Next time you can be the asshole stalking her and I'll play the innocent one in my hotel room." Phil laughed at his friend.

"You are anything but innocent, Jon."

"I hate you."

"But I love you Jon," Phil laughed again. Jon stuck his tongue out at the phone, happy that nobody was there to see his childish act.

* * *

Colby checked his phone for the thousandth time with in a few hours since he had ran to the bathroom. He laid out on his hotel room bed. Joe and him had opted to having a day in. Colby couldn't keep anything down, and Joe thought it would be best to keep an eye on him.

He went through his messages, re-reading the one that he got from Lesley"s sister. She told him to stop calling her. He frowned. It was the first time since meeting in Starbucks that he has tried calling Lesley. Why was she making such a big deal out of a drunken message?

He had texted her back bite me. Childish, yes. Did he really care at this point in time? Not really. Over the month and a half that they haven't been together, it was Lesley calling him. It was Lesley leaving the drunken messages on his phone. He was allowed one. Right?

He rolled his eyes as he deleted the text and went back to his inbox. He still hadn't heard from Cassie. He sighed as he placed his phone on his stomach. She had told him that she would see him today. However, he knew that he needed to apologize to her. Unfortunately he knew that she had that date.

"It's not a date," he said.

"What?" Joe asked looking away from the tv over at Colby. Colby looked to his right at him.

"Uh, nothing. Talking to myself." He turned to see what was on tv.

"Ok?" Joe questioned, but went back to watching the tv.

Colby didn't understand why he was mad about her going on a date. She was an adult. She could do whatever she wanted. Why with that Richard guy? Couldn't she see how much of a douche that guy was? Why hadn't he asked her out to lunch instead?

Colby stopped tapping his finger on his phone, not knowing that he had started the annoying habit. Why had that popped in his head? Asking Cassie out? On a date? There was no way. He didn't like Cassie. Well he liked her, but didn't like like her.

He frowned. He watched way too much Hey Arnold with Joe's kid. It wasn't that he didn't like Cassie. She is attractive and very fun to hang out with. He could see himself with a woman like her.

But Lesley was a lingering factor. He couldn't think about moving on until that was settled. Not that he was thinking about moving on.

"Ugh!" He sighed harshly, rolling over and burring his head in his pillow.

"Shouldn't think to much Colb," Joe turned to him again. "You may hurt something." Colby gave him the finger. Joe laughed. "What's up man?" He lifted the remote and turned the tv off, and placed it back on his bed. "You're kind of acting like a chick."

"Shaddup," Colby yelled into his pillow. He then moved his head to look at Joe. "You aren't over your ex right?"

"No."

"So I can't be over Lesley right?"

"You can't compare my relationship to yours."

"Why not?"

"My ex and I have a kid. Last I check, and I hope you don't, you don't have a kid with Lesley."

"That's true," he sat up putting his hair up in a pony tail. "And what's wrong with me having a kid?"

"You would be awesome as a dad. Lesley, not an awesome mom. She only cares about herself Colby and to be honest, I'm happy that she's out of the picture."

"What?" Colby asked confused. "I thought you liked her?"

"I liked her because you and I are friends and it's not my place to tell you my feelings about her. You were happy with her. How, I have no idea, but you were."

Colby listened to what he was saying. Now that he thought about his relationship, he was happy with Lesley. However, they fought all the time. They never really had much in common, and they disagreed on everything.

"You're spacing out again," Joe interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah," Colby turned his body, and leaned his back up against the head board. "It's just feels weird that those first weeks I was trying so hard to get Lesley back and now…" he looked at Joe. "Forgetting that stupid drunk call, I could really careless if I ever see Lesley again."

Joe smirked.

"That's because you are moving on, and possibly liking somebody else."

"I do?"

"Yep. Look Colby, do I think it may be a bit fast to move on? Yes. You were in a relationship for 5 years. That's a long time to be with somebody and for them to what? Just drop you like nothing has ever happened? If you need to take time, take time. Don't rush into things," he treaded lightly on the subject. He wanted to be perfectly honest with Colby, but not screw up what Phil and Jon were working on. "But if you do find somebody that can put up with your ass, this life style and still put a smile on their face, then go for it. Especially if your friends like her."

"I hope you know you totally contradicted yourself."

"It's called fate my friend," Joe turned away from him, turning the tv back on. "Now will you go apologize to Cassie."

"And how exactly did this conversation turn to Cassie?" Colby's eyebrow raised. How the hell did he know she was on his mind?

"I miss kicking her ass at video games. She's the only other person who sucks around here," he shrugged his shoulders.

Colby shook his head, laughing.

"You got it dude," he got up from his bed, happy that his stomach finally felt fine. He put his shoes on, grabbing his phone and key card. "I'm hungry. Decide what you want for food."

"Pffft," Joe made an odd noise. "We all know that if she forgives you, I'm well on my own for food. I'll see ya later."

Again Colby laughed and waved at him. He then left the room. He walked over to the elevator, hitting the up arrow. Cassie's sister would be staying with her, so she was up in the suites.

The machine dinged, the doors opening. Colby didn't really pay attention when he stepped forward, and neither did the person leaving the elevator. The two collided together, both falling to the ground, bumping heads.

"Oof," Colby said, looking up from his laid out position on the floor.

"Owwy owwy ow!" Cassie rubbed at her head. "That really hurt," she looked down seeing Colby underneath her. "Colby! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" She said frantically. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Uh no," he smiled. "I think the question should be are you alright?"

"Besides the head butt, I'm fine."

"Good. I don't need to hurt you anymore than I have. While we are here I want to again apologize for my stubbornness yesterday," he said. "And my stupidity. Can't forget that one. It's just, I don't trust that guy at all."

"You don't know him…"

"I know," he sighed. "There's just something about him I don't like."

"Remember the last time you judged somebody?" Her eyebrow raised, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Yeah it was some crazy chick," he teased. Cassie poked him in the ribs, hard, and he jolted to the side laughing. "Sorry, but you are a little crazy."

"So is the rest of the world. Thanks for watching my back Colby, but I have to figure somethings out on my own, not there is anything to figure out about this. He seems like a nice guy."

"Just be careful alright? He was talking with Bryan and Cena and it looked like they didn't want to be seen talking."

Cassie rolled her eyes. It was there job to talk to the talent.

"Yes mommy." This time Colby poked her in the ribs. She grabbed his hand before he could continue tickling her.

"So I'm guessing you had a nice day out?"

"It was alright," she shrugged her shoulders, looking to her right, away from him. He was going to ask about it, but she didn't seem like she wanted to talk about it.

"Well, well, look at what we have here." The two turned and looked up seeing Phil putting his phone away, a huge grin on his face. "Don't we look comfy."

Both Cassie and Colby turned back, looking at how they had fallen. Cassie was practically in Colby's lap. Cassie felt her cheeks heat up, while Colby sat up and softly pushed Cassie to his side.

"Oh no don't let me stop you," Phil teased.

"Shaddup Phil," Colby looked up at the older. "What are you doing anyways?"

"I'm going to go pick Amy up from the airport."

"Amy, as in Amy Dumas, as in Lita?" Cassie questioned, looking up at Phil.

"Yep, fan?"

"Pfft, fan? I wanted to be here. Well minus the whole love triangle."

"Yeahhh, we don't bring that up," Phil shook his head. "Well let me get passed," he hit the arrow on the elevator, moving passed them. "Don't worry, you guys can continue when I leave," he smirked down at them.

Cassie felt embarrassed again, while Colby kicked the back of Phil's leg.

"Hey, that's not nice!" Phil laughed, rubbing the back of his leg with his foot.

"Well then stop acting like an idiot."

The elevator dinged and Phil got on.

"Bye lovebirds," he wiggled his fingers at them. Colby's eyes narrowed as the doors shut. Phil laughed as he took his phone out and went to the picture he just took of Colby and Cassie. He quickly sent it to Jon.

"What a jack ass," Colby said, turning to look at Cassie. "Why were you coming on this floor anyways?"

"I was coming to talk to you. It felt really weird not hearing from you today."

"Ya know I screwed up right? I should have come to you last night rather than go to the bar."

"Yeah probably. Wanna meet the kiddies and my sister?"

"Sure," he got up. He held his hand out for Cassie to take. She did, and he pulled her up off the floor. "Didn't her boyfriend come with her?"

"Yes, but I keep him in the kid category. Does Joe want to come? I think my sister is making some food."

"It's like you can read minds," he laughed as he rushed back to his hotel room. He pounded on the door. The door opened, and Joe stuck his head out. "Food in Cassie's room. Come on."

"Yes!" Joe went back into the room and grabbed his phone and key. He then rushed out, the door closing behind him.

"Hungry much," Cassie laughed as they headed onto the the elevator.

"Yes. Jack ass over there couldn't keep anything down, so I couldn't eat all day."

"Woah, you can't blame me," Colby defended himself.

"You couldn't stand the smell of food."

"You could have left and got food you idiot."

"Yeah and what about you? What if you were sleeping and choked on your vomit?"

"Aww," Cassie said. They guys looked at her. "Joe cares about you! You two are so adorable!" She teased.

Both Joe and Colby turned away from her, embarrassed that they were just called adorable by a woman. Cassie laughed to herself as they got to her floor. They left the elevator, Cassie pushing her way to the front of the group.

"By the way, if Nathan and Allie don't come up to you, it's because they are afraid of you guys."

"Really?" Colby asked.

"Yeah. Well Nathan thinks you are scary and Allie," she paused for a second. "Yeah she just doesn't like you."

"She's a John Cena fan isn't she?" Joe asked.

"Both of them are. Don't worry, Lawton is like me. He likes the heels and he has video games, so he'll be your best friend." She dug into her pocket and pulled out her key. She swiped it over the lock, the light turning green. She then opened the door and walked inside. They guys walked in behind her.

Two little kids, heads popped up from the couch. Both were frowning and then their smiles grew.

"AUNT CASSIE!" Both Allie and Nathan yelled. They both jumped up, over the back of the couch. They started running towards her.

"Demon children!" She yelled back, getting down on one knee, opening her arms. The two children ran into her arms, hugging her around her neck.

"I missed you!" Allie said, hugging her tighter. Nathan did the same.

"I missed you too!"

"Not as much as me," Allie hugged tighter.

"No!" Nathan yelled. "I missed her more!" The two little kids kept hugging around Cassie's neck tighter.

"You are going…to miss….. more of me…..if….you…. don't…..let….. me….. breathe," Cassie chocked out. Both children laughed as they loosened their grip. "Thank you," she took a breath. "Now," she held onto them as she stood up and turned around. "Holy cow you two are getting fat! Lay off the Cheetos!" Again Allie and Nathan laughed.

"No! Just getting bigger!" Allie yelled out.

"And you like Cheetos to!" Nathan chimed in.

"I don't like them. I love them. Get it right. Now hush it. I want you to meet some friends of mine." The three family members looked at Colby and Joe. "Allie, Nathan, these are my friends Colby and Joe."

Nathan hugged her neck tighter, sort of hiding his face in her neck. Allie frowned.

"No," she said. "That's those jerks from The Shield!" All three adults couldn't help but laugh.

"Allie what did I tell you when we tried to meet them at Wrestlemania?" Cassie said.

"That they are just characters that they play. They aren't like that in real life. But they hurt John Cena!" Allie pleaded with her aunt.

"Yeah, and didn't John Cena come back the next day and wrestle again?"

"Yeah," she sighed.

"See…"

"But Aunt Cassie," Nathan whispered. "They are scary."

"These two," Cassie looked down at him. "Nah. I bet if you ask them nicely, they will play X Box with you. Especially Colby. He can figure out any game."

"Really?" Nathan perked up.

"Really," Colby smiled.

"Cool! I can't figure out my Disney game!" Nathan wiggled himself out from his Aunt's arm to the floor. "Come help me!" He grabbed Colby's arm and dragged him towards the tv.

"Oh, ok," Colby laughed. "Spurt of energy."

"And Joe has a daughter," Cassie looked at Allie. "I'm sure he will love to play dollies."

"I'm very good at playing dollies," Joe leaned forward, smiling. "I make an excellent Barbie."

"That's a little weird coming from you," Cassie said.

"I know. I scare myself sometimes."

"Let Jon and Phil know they are welcome to stop by if they all get bored."

"I'll text him. Also my daughter will be here tomorrow if Allie would like a little friend."

"Yeah! Boys are gross!" Allie yelled. Cassie and Joe laughed. "Now let's go. I want to play wrestling," Allie got down and dragged Joe along with her.

"I'm better at that," Joe said.

"Well look at that, already using them as babysitters."

Cassie turned around, seeing her sister walking out of one of the rooms.

"Desi!" Cassie said excitedly. "I was wondering where you were," she walked over to her sister and hugged her. "So let me introduce you to the boys, well some of them." They walked over the living room. "The one with Allie is Joe and the one with Nathan is Colby."

The two wrestlers looked up. Both of them got up and held their hands out. Desiree shook their hands.

"Hello boys."

"Hello," they both said at the same time.

"Cassie wasn't kidding when she said you look like her," Colby said. Cassie had a skinnier face, but the two looked exactly alike. The only differences between the two were that Desiree was taller, and had brown eyes.

"More like she looks like me. Me being older and all," Desiree smiled.

"Be nice," Cassie said. "I like these two and I'm not using them as babysitters. I just thought that it would be better to get the kids to like them. By the way, where are the other two?"

"Rusty and Lawton went out to grab some X Box games. They can only take Disney and Legos for so long."

"I have some games down in my room," Colby spoke up again. "I could go grab them."

"Yeah!" Nathan yelled jumping on the couch.

"You can't play them," Cassie told him. "Your mother would kill me if she knew you were playing Call of Duty."

"Awwwww that's no fair."

"What about a wrestling game? I can get everyone online and we could hook up. Everyone can play there character, ya know except me."

"Yeah that's because you weren't cool enough to get on the roster," Cassie teased.

"Shaddup. Let me go grab the games real quick," Colby hopped over the couch.

"Can I go with him?" Nathan pouted his lip and looked like a sad puppy. Colby looked at him and then looked at Cassie.

"He can if he's allowed…"

Cassie busted out laughing.

"Oh you are wrapped around his finger now. Well played demon child, well played," Cassie patted her nephews head. "I guess you can go with him."

Colby helped him over the couch, seeing that he wanted to follow what Colby did. The two then walked towards the door.

"Just stay near me ok," Colby looked down at Nathan. "It can get pretty busy with every one out and about."

"K," Nathan said as he grabbed onto Colby's hand. They then left the room. Cassie smiled.

"Alright, I think I can start making dinner now. You guys like baked ziti?" Desiree looked at Joe.

"Any home cooked meal is alright with us. I've seen guys eat crap that they normally wouldn't."

Desiree laughed.

"Alrighty then. Cassie wanna help me seeing that my significant other isn't around?"

"Uh, sure. You alright over here," she asked Joe.

"Yeah," he sat back down, grabbing a Sheamus action figure. Cassie walked over to the kitchen area.

"So that's the infamous Colby?" Desiree asked as she started grabbing things to make dinner.

"Infamous?" Cassie asked, getting a pot and filling it with water.

"You talk about him all the time on Facebook."

"I do?" She placed the pot on the stove.

"Yes you do. I don't think that we have had a conversation without him being a part of it." She grabbed everything out of the fridge.

"I'm sure I talk about everyone the same amount. I think you are just saying that."

Desiree rolled her eyes, pouring the noodles into the pot of water.

"Yeah it's just me. So how is everything? I feel like we haven't talked in awhile," she put the meat in a skillet.

"Oh, uh it's ok. Fantastic even."

"Really?" Desiree came back over to the island, watching Cassie mix all the cheeses together. "I thought that all the traveling would get to you by now."

"So did I," she mixed all the cheeses together. She put a thing of plastic wrap on the top. She stuck it in the fridge. She then opened the freezer, seeing a bottle of Jack in it. "Finally Rusty remembered," she took the bottle out and set it by her seat. "Joe you want a drink?" Joe looked up from playing with Allie.

"Sure, could you mix it though, and lay off the whiskey a bit. You make them way to strong."

"Just admit you can't handle my drinking style," Cassie went to a cabinet and pulled out some solo cups.

"I will never admit that," Joe laughed. Cassie smiled as she made three drinks. She walked Joe's over to him. "Thank you darling."

"You are welcome sir. Everything ok over here?"

"Yes now go away!" Allie said bringing Joe's attention back to the dolls.

"Yes ma'am!" Cassie saluted and went back into the kitchen. She sat down next to her sister as they watched the stove. "I really thought traveling would kill me off, but I love it."

"It has to get boring though. Get up leave, stay get up leave."

"It isn't like that at all though. I mean there are some places that we only stay for a night, but sometimes we get a few days off so we just stay. Plus when you are in good company, it really works. I didn't really think that I would, but I love this job." She smiled before taking a sip from her drink. Desiree smiled.

"I haven't seen you this happy in awhile. Last time was when you officially moved to Florida."

"Yeah, that probably was the smartest thing I did."

"Everybody misses you though," Desiree got up to move the meat around. "We talk about you all the time when we are at Uncle Steve's."

"I hope it's good things." Desiree shrugged her shoulders.

"Nobody but maybe Tina and I, think this is long term. You changed your career so much, they think that you are going to screw this up."

There was a knock on the door. Cassie got up and walked over to the door, opening it. Colby stood there, games in hand. Nathan was standing next to him, Colby's tag belt over his shoulder.

"Finally!" Nathan called out, walking in the room. "This is heavy!"

"Cool!" Allie jumped up and ran over to him.

"Sorry," Colby laughed. "I had to pull it out of my bag to get to the games."

"That's fine," Cassie smiled as she moved out of his way. Colby looked down at her, noticing the happy Cassie gone.

"You alright?"

She shut the door behind him, and looked up at him.

"Yeah."

"Ya sure? I sense a slight mood change…"

"I'm fine, just disappointed."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not right now. Later."

"Alright," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked back over to the couch. "Wanna play some wrestling?"

"Nah. You guys have fun. I want to catch up with my sister."

"Alright," he rubbed her arm before unlatching himself from her. He sat down next to Nathan on the couch. Cassie walked back over to her sister.

"Mom didn't even stick up for me?"

"You know mom. This is just a childish infatuation that you have. She wants you to stick with Design." Cassie shook her head, more disappointed than ever. Her mother knew this is exactly where she wanted to end up. Writing, creating for the WWE. It was something she did growing up when she played with dolls, or even when her friends came over. This was her dream and they were making her feel like she was in the wrong.

Desiree could see how this conversation was upsetting her sister, but knowing how everyone felt will make Cassie prove all of them wrong. It's how Cassie worked, even though she didn't notice it.

The door opened, a tall, blue eyed, short blonde haired man walked through with a teenage boy next to him. The kid looked like Desiree, just lighter hair.

"Cassie!" He ran over and hugged his Aunt.

"Hello Lawton," Cassie hugged him back.

"Cassie!" The taller man ran over, pushing Lawton out of the way, who just laughed. He hugged Cassie, bringing her up out of her seat.

"Rusty!" Cassie smiled as she tried to hug him back, but he had her in a bear hug. "Ok you are hurting me!"

"Sorry," he placed her on his feet. "I've been waiting all day!"

"Oh shut up," Cassie rolled her eyes but smiled. "You don't miss me that much."

"Of course we do!" Desiree yelled at her. "We miss the weekend trips and drunken nights."

"At least I'm missed by somebody," Cassie looked at Lawton. "Come meet some of the guys," she pushed her nephew towards the living room. "Lawton, Colby and Joe."

Both Colby and Joe stopped playing the game with the younger kids. They turned and waved at Lawton.

"Nice to meet you," Joe said.

"You to," he looked at his Aunt. "You were right when you said they were bigger in person. I thought Ambrose was coming to?"

"Way to make them seem unimportant," Cassie laughed. "He may come by later."

Joe's phone went off. He took it out of his pocket, seeing that he had a text from Jon.

"Ask for the devil and he shall appear," he clicked view and quickly read the text. "He's with Phil and Amy. They stopped to get something to eat, so looks like you will be meeting them at the PPV."

Lawton shrugged his shoulder.

"Their loss."

Both Joe and Colby laughed.

"I like you already," Colby said.

"So what are we going to do about this Dick character?" Jon asked as he put his phone away. The three of them and just left the restaurant, and were heading back to the hotel.

"Is his name actually Dick?" Amy asked while reading a magazine.

"It's Richard, but he's a dick."

"Ah," she nodded her head. "So unlike you two to judge a book by it's cover."

"Look, Colby doesn't trust him, I don't trust him. You know Colby. He doesn't dislike anybody unless there is a reason," Jon stuck his head between the driver's seat and passenger seat.

"And the reason is?" Amy placed the magazine in her lap. Jon went to say something, but then closed his mouth. He thought for a few seconds. He looked at Phil, who just shrugged his shoulders. Amy shook her head as she laughed. She looked back down at the magazine. "Way to go guys."

"You watch them on Sunday," Phil took his eyes off the road to look at her. "You see how they interact with each other," he looked back at the road. "Then you tell me what you think. If you say no, we won't push the issue anymore."

"What?" Jon looked at Phil.

"Get another female's opinion. Celeste is the only one who has seen them together. Plus Amy is really good at picking these things out." He pulled into the hotel parking lot. He parked and turned the car off. "We got a deal?" He looked at his girlfriend.

"And what do I get in return?" Amy questioned, closing the magazine.

"My undying love and devotion," Phil said it like it was obvious.

"Ooh," she pinched his cheek. "I already have that Phillip."Jon busted out laughing as Phil frowned at her using his full name. "I'll do it just to do it. She's a fan of me right?" Phil nodded his head. "I'll help a fan see the light."

"Sweet," Jon said as his phone went off. He took it back out of his pocket and looked at it.

"Want to come up for some Call of Duty?" Phil asked him. Jon frowned as he shook his head.

"Not tonight," he shoved his phone back in his pocket. "Gotta do something," he then exited the car and rushed into the hotel. Amy looked at Phil, worried.

"He's weird," he shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

**Uh-oh. Something's going on. Sorry for anything misspelled. It's 4:30 in the morning and I don't feel like re-reading the chapter haha. I hope this holds you guys over for a bit. I'm going to start writing the next chapter. Review please. I want to get over 40 :-D**


End file.
